Be Careful of what You Wish
by Chaotic Freakatroid
Summary: What if a simple wish could change the world -forever? THE FINAL CHAPTERS ARE UP!
1. Wish 1: The Beginning of Everything and ...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~authoress' notes~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Marik: -_-;;;; Enough already; you've been doing that for the past...*looks at clock* three hours.  
  
Ari (My Yami): O.o Who gave her chocolate?  
  
Malik: Uhhh....*skittering around nervously* no one?  
  
Ari: *takes out mega-ton hammer* WHO GAVE HER CHOCLATE?!  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: Chocolate? WHERE?! *looking around while drooling*  
  
Marik: I don't kn- HEY!  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: *chewing on Marik's cloak because she thought it was chocolate* Plech! Where'd you get this chocolate?! The dollar store?!  
  
Marik: ||||||||||||||||||||||||||¬_¬U||||||||||||||||||||||||||| That isn't chocolate....  
  
Ari: *LHAO* Chaotic_Freakatroid, it's Marik's cloak!  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: =^.^=;;;;;;;;  
  
Marik and Malik: Just get on with whatever you were going to say.  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: Yes, ma'ams!  
  
Marik and Malik: Grrr. *knuckles crack*  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kamé Game Shop or NEthing else so leave me be and let the penguins continue to steal my sanity piece by piece!  
  
Ari: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: By the way, I will try to do each chapter from several peoples perspectives.  
  
Marik: AND there are some things you need to know:  
  
This is whatever the person is feeling or seeing.  
  
This is what the person is thinking.  
  
"This is normal speech."  
  
~This will is going to be song lyrics~  
  
~* This will be the chorus of the song ~*  
  
"THIS will be telepathic and different language speech."  
  
C-F: I think I have all the characters I bloody well need... Those of you who submitted character and I didn't say anything about them, E-MAIL ME AT PharonicPriestess@yahoo.com !!! I have a million things going on and thus I busy, busy, busy!!!  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: 'till the end of the chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wish 1: The Beginning of Everything and Nothing  
  
3:00 pm EST, April 12th, 2004, Chinese Resuraunt,  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"Erin!" yelled Jenny, one of my few friends.  
  
"What?!" yelled Erin, my ONLY other friend.  
  
"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND THESE BANDANAS?!" yelled Jenny, making me put my hands in my head.  
  
"I'm going to go get some more food." I declared as began to stand up.  
  
Jenny and Erin both gaped at me.  
  
"What?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"You've already had three plates of food!" said Jenny.  
  
"As your captain I order you to be done eating NOW." declared Erin.  
  
I felt the muscles in the corner of my right eye twitch.  
  
"Keep talking like that and I might consider making you walk the plank when I become captain." I retorted, still standing, "Besides, I haven't gotten my dessert yet and you know how I am when I don't get my sugar."  
  
Jenny and Erin winced.  
  
I bowed mockingly and went to the buffet.  
  
~~~~Jenny's perspective  
  
"What's with her?" asked Erin as my best friend left the table.  
  
"She's a natural leader and when you beat her those two duels with the aid of a monster a lot weaker than her's; she wasn't too pleased." I replied as I watched Bonnie stocking her plate with food.  
  
"So, she's just a bit mad because I defeated her Summoned Skull when it was at 3100 attack?" asked Erin.  
  
"WITH a Jigen Bakudan." I finished, "She would burn all of those if she could."  
  
"Huh." muttered Erin.  
  
I really wonder what else has been bothering her though... I thought as I leaned against the back of my chair.  
  
~~~~Erin's perspective  
  
"Jenny." I asked as the waiter came by with our fortune cookies.  
  
"Wha?" asked Jenny as she started doing her enie-meanie-mini-mo thing with the cookies to decide who got which one.  
  
"Why was Bonnie really mad when I met you two here?" I asked.  
  
"Because one of her least favorite people in the world had asked her out for the millionth time.  
  
"Ahhhh, boy trouble." I said.  
  
"She has been acting really weird lately, though." remarked Jenny.  
  
"How so?" I asked.  
  
"She said that her favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! character looked hot with his shirt off." replied Jenny with a grin.  
  
"Hoo, she'd be in trouble if she knew what we knew." I said.  
  
"Why did you say not to tell her?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Because she wouldn't believe us." I replied.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"And her motto is 'Never cast your pearls to swine'." I heard Erin say as I dished some fried rice onto my plate with the sugar rolls and egg rolls.  
  
"Good advice always smacks the person who gave it in the face." stated Jenny.  
  
I began to stroll to the table with my - what shall I call it? A sort of a black hoodie tank top, just the bottom of it went down to my ankles. Shall I call it a Rank? Or a Tobe? - flying behind me.  
  
Erin reached for my cookie.  
  
"HEY!" I snapped snatching my cookie away from her, "You have your own!"  
  
Jenny hid a grin.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Bonnie Price!" retorted Erin.  
  
I scowled.  
  
"That's Captain Bonnie Price to you, mate." I said as I sat down.  
  
"Oh nooooo." groaned Jenny as I - unknown to Erin - took her cookie, "Here we go again."  
  
"Where's my cookie?!" yelped Erin.  
  
Jenny started to laugh.  
  
Erin looked at me.  
  
"You stole it!" said Erin.  
  
"Pirate." I said.  
  
"But you didn't ask i-" she started.  
  
"Pirate." I repeated tossing her the cookie she had tried to steal from me.  
  
"More like 'tomb robber'." muttered Erin.  
  
I grinned.  
  
Jenny and Erin opened their fortune cookies as I finished my plate of food.  
  
"Mine says; 'you will prosper when the going gets tough; but when the tough get's going you shall go into decline'." said Jenny as she read her fortune.  
  
"Well, I guess you are a Dumb Genius after all." I snickered.  
  
"Yup." said Jenny with a grin.  
  
"Mine says that I will find my true love soon." said Erin.  
  
I grinned wondering if that was true for me too since I had been the one originally with that cookie.  
  
"So, you're going to find who?" I asked, still grinning, "Yami from Yu-Gi- Oh! or #17 from Dragonball Z?"  
  
Erin threw her napkin at me making me grin even more.  
  
"What does your's say?" asked Jenny, interrupting the -whatever it was me and Erin were about to start.  
  
I opened my cookie; read the fortune and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well?" asked Erin.  
  
"It's impossible." I said waving the piece of paper, "Completely, utterly and totally impossible."  
  
"I'm glad you know the difference between those three words." said Jenny, sarcastically.  
  
"What is impossible?" asked Erin.  
  
" 'The wishes you and your friends wish in the next 24 hours will become true in more ways than believed possible.' " I read from the piece of paper.  
  
"Ooooo!" squealed Jenny, making me wince, "I'm going to try first, okay!"  
  
"It's not like anything will happen anyway." I scoff.  
  
"Oh, poop on you!" retorted Jenny.  
  
"Nah, you poop on yourself enough for the WORLD, so I don't need to." I retorted.  
  
"Well, you're going to see my Dumb Genius magic at work!" declared Jenny.  
  
I groaned and stuffed a cookie in my mouth.  
  
"I wish, for a plate of fortune cookies!" declared Jenny, making me stare at her as if she had two heads.  
  
"See? Nothing happened!" I say, triumphantly.  
  
Erin grinned for some reason.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Milady Hall, these cookies are a courtesy of our resturaunt." said our waiter as he set a plate of fortune cookies in front of Jenny.  
  
I groaned then put a finger on each of my temples and massaged.  
  
"Well?" asked Jenny who was grinning at me.  
  
"Mere coincidence." I say.  
  
There will be no lining with her after this. I thought.  
  
"You make a wish." said Erin.  
  
I gaped at her.  
  
"NOW!" ordered Jenny.  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"Fine! I wish for EVERTHING from Yu-Gi-Oh! to be real and for the characters to live in Newark Valley!" I said.  
  
Jenny and Erin looked at me, horrified.  
  
"What?" I ask, "Jenny, the last time I saw you stare at me like this was when I told Cory 'NO' to going out with him a few months ago."  
  
Jenny and Erin looked at each other then back at me.  
  
"What?!" I snap, making them jump like June bugs on a hot skillet.  
  
"When you said your wish, you sounded like two people doing the twin thing." yeeped Erin.  
  
I just roll my eyes and drain a full cup of hot tea.  
  
"Boonnieeeeee." called Jenny.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"Where to next?" asked Erin.  
  
I wish people would stop looking at me as if my eyes were red and my skin green. I thought as a woman looked at me as if were from hell.  
  
"To Target." I say.  
  
"Why?" asked Jenny.  
  
"I got a Playstation 2 for my birthday and I want to go buy another game." I reply, standing up.  
  
"Your birthday was on the ninth, why would you want to go get another game?" asked Jenny.  
  
Erin distracted Jenny while I paid our bill.  
  
~~~~Elsewhere, in another world  
  
"So, it has begun." I said.  
  
"Lord Dwarntenankh, what do you mean?" asked one of my little henchmen.  
  
"The girl got Hantarne's spelled fortune." I replied.  
  
"Shall I go kill her?" asked the filthy creature.  
  
"No. I have other plans." I replied, "A few of the people she has summoned are vampires. I would like to see how this situation evolves." I replied.  
  
~~~~Western Dessert, Egypt  
  
"Ohhhhh." I groaned as I began to wake-up.  
  
"Where are we?" asked a British accent next to me, it was Ryou Bakura's.  
  
"Yeah. Where are we?" asked a Bronx accented voice, Joey Wheeler's voice to be exact.  
  
"The Western Dessert in Egypt." replied my sister, Ishizu Ishtar.  
  
"Then why is Yami worried?" asked Yugi, the former host of that baka pharaoh.  
  
"We are in a different world." replied my yami, Malik.  
  
I heard a scream.  
  
"Téa! What is wit you?!" yelled Joey.  
  
"It's a snake!" wailed Téa making me wince.  
  
"Marik, are you going to be alright?" asked Odion as he crouched next to me.  
  
"Yes." I replied and noticed that my natural need of blood had now vanished, "Ishizu, why am I not hungry?!"  
  
"The laws of your kind are different here; you only drink blood to turn someone into a vampire." Ishizu replied.  
  
"Now that is something I would stay in this world for." I remarked.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" asked a cold voice, Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Head east." replied Ishizu, "The cities will be on the eastern side of the river."  
  
"I wonder if this is the world that Erin lives in." pondered Yami.  
  
"And Jenny! You can't forget her!" called Joey.  
  
"The mutt is loyal to his mistress I see." remarked Seto.  
  
"Kaiba...." growled Joey.  
  
"I wonder what this friend of theirs is like." I said, startling everyone into silence.  
  
They all gawped at me.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ryou, breaking the silence.  
  
"They said that she and I would get along very well." I replied.  
  
"Let's just worry about getting to civilization right now." said Tristen, Joey's best friend, "I'm starving."  
  
I remained silent as we began to walk through the sand.  
  
I wonder why Jenny and Erin talked so much about their friend to me. I wondered as I followed Bakura - Ryou's ex-yami - up a sand dune  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"Bonnie?!" yelped Jenny as I pitched backwards and fell on my bottom.  
  
"What's wrong?!" asked Erin as she and Jenny hauled me up.  
  
"I got dizzy all of a sudden." I replied, "Like-"  
  
I blacked out; the last thing I remember seeing was a quick flash of the Western Dessert.  
  
~~~~Yuki Kaida's perspective  
  
I watched in horror as a girl with long, dark brown hair collapsed.  
  
"BONNIE!!!!!!!" screamed a girl with shoulder length light brown hair.  
  
"What happened to her?!" gaped the other girl who had shoulder length redish, blondish, brownish hair.  
  
"She used a spell or someone used one through her." I said walking over to the three girl.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Jenny.  
  
"My name is Yuki Kaida, I'm one of the Demon Hunters." I replied.  
  
"I'm Jenny Hall." said the girl with light brown hair.  
  
"And I am Erin Honour." added the other girl.  
  
"And this is Bonnie Price." said Jenny motioning at the tall crumpled girl.  
  
"Did she by any chance get a cookie with an odd fortune inside it?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." replied Jenny.  
  
I flipped open my cell phone.  
  
"Hyellow?" asked the person on the other end.  
  
"Pyra, I need you over in front of Target immediately." I said.  
  
"See ya there." replied Pyra.  
  
I waited impatiently while tapping my foot.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
"Marik?" asked Mai Valentine as I pitched forward.  
  
"Oh great." sighed Malik, "Just what we need."  
  
"What?" asked Yugi.  
  
"His soul-mate is in this world and whomever it is, is quite close to death." replied Bakura, "Or so it would seem."  
  
The pain I felt stopped.  
  
"Who ever she is, she's not conscious anymore." I said, "And who ever she is, she is the one who brought us here."  
  
"What?!" yelped Ishizu.  
  
"She was being used by some one though." I added.  
  
"Hmm, could you tell where she was?" asked Odion.  
  
"New York." I replied, not sure of how I knew.  
  
"CITY AHOY!!!!!!" cried Joey, ecstatically.  
  
"Let's get going." said Ishizu.  
  
This left me to wonder who was this person in New York.  
  
"Erin lives in New York." sighed Yami, dreamily.  
  
"And Jenny." drooled Joey.  
  
My head snapped around to look at them.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Hey! You'll get to meet their friend!" cried Téa, "Then we'll have even more friends!"  
  
"Oh no." I groaned in unison with Kaiba.  
  
We looked at each other, horrified.  
  
"Come on!" said Yami cheerfully, grabbing me around the shoulders, "The sooner we get going the sooner we get to New York!"  
  
I don't say it but, that is exactly what I'm afraid of.  
  
~~~~Pyra's perspective  
  
"Sorry it took me so long!" I called as I ran over to Yuki and three girls, my goggles shoved high on my forehead and my crimson vest flying.  
  
"That's okay." Yuki replied, "Jenny, Erin, this is Pyra Akaidra, a Demon Hunter like myself."  
  
"I'm surprised that she didn't die." I remarked as I started messing around with the crimson headband that my goggles are attached to.  
  
"What do we need to do?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Do either of you have any Candridgen Flowers?" I asked.  
  
"I do." Yuki replied.  
  
"Gimme those." I ordered as I got out a needle.  
  
"Uhhh, that isn't a good idea." said Erin.  
  
"Huh? Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Bonnie, HATES needles-" started Jenny.  
  
"And if she finds out that you stuck her with a needle, she will kill you." finished Erin.  
  
I took Bonnie's arm and prepared the needle.  
  
"I can't watch." Yuki winced as she looked away from the needle.  
  
I injected the Mixture of Whatever into Bonnie's arm.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
One minute I'm feeling like crap. The next - well let's just say that the lyrics of a Godsmack song that go "I am in a living hell; makes me wonder if I'm alive." fit me perfectly.  
  
"Gyahhhh!" I yelped as I woke up, every muscle in my body tensing.  
  
A girl with goggles on a crimson headband pulled the needle out and jumped away from me with a shocked expression.  
  
"I told you her voice went creepy at times." said Jenny, slyly.  
  
I glared at Jenny while I put a hand over my new puncture mark and flexed my fingers.  
  
"I'm Yuki Kaida." said a girl that I hadn't noticed.  
  
"And I'm Pyra Akaidra, sorry about having to give you a shot, by the way." said goggle-girl.  
  
"Hi." I said, "If it saves my neck I'll have a shot."  
  
Pyra grinned.  
  
"So, if the doctor says getting a Chicken Pox shot will save your life, would you get it?" asked Jenny.  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"I've already had that shot." I retorted with wince, baaaad memories from that one, "I don't need another one."  
  
"Did you have any visions before you passed-out?" asked Yuki as she helped me to stand up.  
  
"I saw the Western Dessert outside of the Valley of the Kings in Egypt." I replied.  
  
"Did you see anyone?" asked Pyra.  
  
A real hottie with light blonde hair and lavender eyes flashed across my mind.  
  
"Several." I replied.  
  
"Hmm." muttered Yuki.  
  
"Well!" said Pyra cheerily, "We have to go, so we'll see you three around!"  
  
"'Bye." said Yuki, absently as Pyra steered her away.  
  
I begin to mutter.  
  
"What now?" asked Erin.  
  
I pretend I'm going to faint again.  
  
Jenny nearly screams, making me grin as I stand up and waltz towards the door of Target.  
  
Jenny growls then follows me.  
  
~~~~Dwarnten's perspective  
  
She's still alive... I think, amazed.  
  
"Sir?" asked a voice.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked, Oh, it's the pesky, yet useful wizard, Hantarne.  
  
"I'm sorry that the spell didn't kill her." said Hantarne with a deep bow.  
  
"I am glad it did not kill her." I say, obviously startling the wizard into silence.  
  
Why, milord?" asked Hantarne, finaly.  
  
"She is so beautiful..." I say not really paying any attantion to anything.  
  
Hantarne gaped at me.  
  
"You are dismissed." I said, still thinking of what a beautiful woman the girl would be.  
  
Of course, she is as beautiful as can be now...  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
I was about to scream with frustration. All I had heard on the entire way to New York from Yami and Joey were "Erin and Jenny this, Erin and Jenny that." WORSE, all I'd heard from Kaiba and Yugi was "Yuki and Pyra this and Yuki and Pyra that!"  
  
"You know, Jenny gave me a picture of Bonnie to show you, Marik." said Ishizu as she waked over to me.  
  
"Can I see it?" I asked, shocking myself.  
  
"Here." she said, handing me a photograph.  
  
My God, she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen! I thought staring at the tall young woman in the picture, she was in a two-piece bathing suit - obviously modling for something - with all of her hair down, and an arm on the head, and in between the ears of, a statue of Anubis.  
  
"You know," said Odion who had been looking over my shoulder, "she is a lot prettier in real-life than in the manga."  
  
He was right.  
  
"What is she modling for?" I asked.  
  
"A bodybuilding competition." replied Odion, "In Egypt."  
  
"Huh." I muttered.  
  
"The Anubis statue means that she is strong enough to be his champion." remarked Shadi whom had come over without me noticing.  
  
"It's funny." I said, thinking out-loud.  
  
"What is?" asked Odion.  
  
"That in this world, all of us are a manga and animé and in our world her and her friends are the same things." I replied.  
  
"WE WILL SOON BE LANDING IN E.A. LINK AIRPORT. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND PREPARE TO LAND." said the on-board robot.  
  
Boy, this trip from Egypt to New York sure had seemed quick. After all it is quite the long trip. I thought as I fastened my seatbelt.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"See y'all later." I said as I walked to the door of my house.  
  
"'Bye!!" called Jenny and Erin.  
  
I sighed as I unlocked the door and had my foot trounced on by my german shepherd, Harley.  
  
"Yeah, you're a good boy. Yes you are, yes you are." I cooed to him as I gave him a cookie, "At least you don't have to worry about getting weird fortunes in your cookies."  
  
I walked into the kitchen and listened to the message from mom.  
  
"Working late again at Cornell." I mutter, "And dad is on a bussiness trip."  
  
Harley barked.  
  
"You like to bark at crows too much." I mutter as I go upstairs.  
  
I go into my room and flop down on the bed after picking up a book.  
  
"'The Named' by Marianne Curley." I read to myself off the cover, "Read it four times."  
  
I look at the clock and see it's nine o'clock and decide to get ready for bed.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
"Something's wrong." I say, sitting up in bed.  
  
"What?" asks Yugi from another bed.  
  
"There are Demon Hunters in the room next to us." states Ryou yet another bed.  
  
I hear a crash and Téa scream something at Joey.  
  
"Let's turn in for the night." said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, we've had enough excitement for one day." added Ryou.  
  
I rolled over and closed my eyes to see the person I hate most running the most beautiful girl in world through with a terrible sword.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: Well? How was it??  
  
Marik: ^_^  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: I just had to work on something and I didn't feel like working on YuGiOh!: Curse of the Past so I worked on this.  
  
Ishizu: I thought you hated me.  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: Oh I do! ^_^ Don't worry!  
  
Ishiza: *shiver*  
  
Noah Kaiba: *takes out big shaver* Let take off all of C-F's hair!  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: O.O;;; YOU WOULDEN'T DARE!  
  
Marik: STAY AWAY FROM HER! *blasts Noah and Ishizu into the Shadow Realm8  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid: ^_________________________________^  
  
Seto: ¬_¬U PLease R&R!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Wish 2: Betrayal? Or Torture for the Fun...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~authoress' notes~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: ^_^ YAY! Another chapter!  
  
Marik: I think she's done being sugar high.  
  
C-F: Marik is going to KILL me..  
  
Marik: O.o Why?  
  
C-F: Let's just say, I had to up he rating on this because I didn't know how far I could go with PG and whips can be very nasty.  
  
Marik: *starts reading chapter*  
  
Seto: Let's just get on with this chapter.  
  
*portal opens*  
  
C-F: ?.?  
  
junana107: YAMI!!!!  
  
Yami: HEEELLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pyra Akaidra: YUGI!!  
  
Yugi: O.O;;;;; HELP MEEEEE!!!  
  
Mamono: SETO! ^_^  
  
C-F: ¬_¬U  
  
Marik: I'm glad you're not like that.  
  
C-F: ^_^ Oh and by the way, I do not own "Did My Time" by KORN.  
  
Marik: O.O What's that doing in this fic?  
  
C-F: I thought the lyrics fitted you purrfectly.  
  
Marik: .  
  
C-F: LMAO THAT definately fits the song!  
  
Marik: *twitch*  
  
This is whatever the person is feeling or seeing.  
  
This is what the person is thinking.  
  
"This is normal speech."  
  
~ This will be song lyrics ~  
  
~* These are the chorus of the song ~*  
  
"THIS will be telepathic and different language speech."  
  
Marik: C-F, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!! *takes out Millenium Rod*  
  
C-F: See. told ya he'd kill me... *runs*  
  
Marik: *throws M. Rod into C-F's back*  
  
C-F: X_x ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wish 2: Betrayal? Or Torture for the Fun of it?  
  
10:00 am EST, May 30th, 2004, Bonnie's House,  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"Bonnie, you need to get a job." said my mother as I walked down the stairs.  
  
"Did you get up early just to tell me that?" I asked, grumpily.  
  
"I'm serious!" said my mother.  
  
"So was I." I replied.  
  
"You are going to stay home today." my mom said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Someone is going to call you with a job proposal." replied my mom.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Alright." I said as flopped down on the couch.  
  
~~~~Jenny's perspective  
  
"Well?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Well what?" I asked.  
  
"Why didn't you Erin tell Bonnie about the Demon Hunters?" asked Pyra.  
  
"She wouldn't believe us if we gave her the best reasons." replied Erin.  
  
"She needs told, soon." said Yuki, "She is going to play a big role since she is the one summoned Seto and everyone else."  
  
~~~~Yuki perspective  
  
I decided it was time to bring some friends over.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Pyra as I took out my cell phone.  
  
"I'm calling the boys." I replied as I dialed.  
  
"Hello?" asked the voice.  
  
"Artemis, it's Yuki." I said.  
  
"Ahh, Yuki, finally realize that you need my help?" asked Artemis.  
  
"Yes, I need you to come over to my house, okay?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, darling." he replied then hung-up his phone.  
  
I dialed another number.  
  
"Hyellow?" asked the male voice.  
  
"Von Stupor, it's Yuki." I said.  
  
"Yuki, hullo!" he said cheerily.  
  
"I need you to come over." I say simply.  
  
"Me'll be right over! Sure thing." he said.  
  
I hung up.  
  
~~~~Artemis' perspective  
  
"Artemis! What took long?!" asked Yuki as she ushered me inside.  
  
"Bad traffic." I replied.  
  
"Hullo, Artemis." called Von Stupor.  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
"Artemis, this is Jenny Hall and Erin Honour." Pyra said, pointing at two girls in turn.  
  
I bowed to them.  
  
"What is it you called me here for?" I asked as I sat down.  
  
"You know about their friend summoning a couple of people from another world, right?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Well, this friend of theirs doesn't know anything about the Demon Hunters and, further more, won't believe that there are other worlds." said Von Stupor, much to my surprise not using odd sentence structure.  
  
"And this should bother me, why?" I asked.  
  
"Because she needs to know." said Pyra, simply.  
  
"Why are you talking to me about this?" I asked.  
  
"Because you know girls." replied Yuki.  
  
"I don't have time for this." I declared, standing up.  
  
"We need you to get Duke to set Bonnie up with a job at his game shop." said Pyra.  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE HER A MENTAL BREAK-DOWN?!" yelled Jenny.  
  
"She's insane enough as it is." remarked Erin.  
  
Jenny picked up a phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Yuki.  
  
"I," she said, "am going to call Bonnie."  
  
~~~~Jenny's perspective  
  
"Hyellow?" asked Bonnie as she picked up on the other end.  
  
"You're actually up?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"OF COURSE I'M UP!" Bonnie yelled, "MY MOTHER DECIDED THAT I NEED TO GET A JOB AND TOLD ME TO CALL AROUND TO GET A JOB"  
  
"Someone is in a bad mood." remarked Artemis.  
  
"Jenny, you have me on speakerphone, don't you." growled Bonnie.  
  
"Eh, heh." I replied.  
  
Bonnie growled.  
  
"Did hear I a wolf?" asked Von Stupor.  
  
"Yes, a very angry she-wolf whom is going to decapitate Jenny." replied Bonnie.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelped.  
  
"You took me seriously?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Yes!" yelled Jenny.  
  
Bonnie sighed.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" asked Bonnie, "I have a million calls to make."  
  
"Try that game shop downtown." blurted Yuki.  
  
"Oh, hi, Yuki." said Bonnie.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"Hi!" called Yuki.  
  
"And hi to Pyra, Erin, Von Stupor and Artemis." I added.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yoo-hoo?" I asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"GET TALKING YOU SCURVY DOGS!!!!!" I roared into the phone, "That was directed at you females, by the way."  
  
"HEY!!" yelled Jenny.  
  
"We're coming over." declared Erin.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled.  
  
"C 'ya when we get there!" called Pyra.  
  
They hung-up.  
  
"I'll fillet them." I muttered.  
  
HOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!  
  
I growled and went outside, arms crossed.  
  
"Hi, Bonnie!" called Jenny, cheerily.  
  
"Good morning!" called Erin.  
  
"Good for you maybe." I muttered as the rest of the people got out of the Hummer H2.  
  
Harley barked.  
  
"Harley, enough!" I called turning my back to everyone.  
  
"Bark?" barked Harley.  
  
I turned around and walked down the steps to Jenny.  
  
"Don't hurt me." she said.  
  
My eye twitched.  
  
"Hi Bonnie!" said Yuki, cheerily.  
  
"Hi." I replied.  
  
Two boys got out of the H2.  
  
"Bonnie, this is Artemis Zenobio," Pyra pointed to the shorter of the two, "And Von Stupor."  
  
"Artemis, Von Stupor, this is Bonnie Price." said Yuki.  
  
I bowed slightly.  
  
"Oh no." groaned Jenny.  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"What?" asked Erin.  
  
"She's in a regal mood." groaned Jenny.  
  
"A regal pirate, now that is interesting." remarked Artemis.  
  
"So, what are y'all here for?" I ask.  
  
"You. Need a job." Erin pointed out.  
  
I growled.  
  
Jenny and Erin grabbed me by the shoulder and steered me over to the Hummer.  
  
"I can't go anywhere." I said, stopping suddenly, sending Jenny an Erin reeling.  
  
I put a forearm on each of their heads.  
  
"The curse of being shorter than her." groaned Jenny.  
  
"It's what we get for her being 5' 9"." sighed Erin.  
  
I grin and steer them to the deck where they sit, then I turn to face the others.  
  
"I know that they," I motion at Jenny and Erin, "Are here to bug me. But I still don't know what the rest of you are doing here."  
  
"We know someone who would just love to have you work for him." replied Yuki.  
  
I cock an eyebrow.  
  
"Where and who?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, just a game shop in downtown Newark Valley." replied Pyra.  
  
"I'm not sure Newark Valley even deserves to be announced with downtown, after all, it only has one stoplight." I say.  
  
"You're getting off the topic." called Erin.  
  
I grin at her.  
  
"Who is the owner?" I ask, sensing that there is something that they aren't telling me.  
  
"Duke Devlin." replied Yuki.  
  
My eyes go hard.  
  
"Where are you going?!" yelled Pyra as I turned around and walked up the deck stairs.  
  
"I don't have time for jokes." I reply, "If y'all are going to be immature and say stuff like that go find someone younger than me."  
  
"WAIT!" called Artemis.  
  
I turned to him.  
  
"What?" I ask.  
  
"I'll take you there so you can see that we aren't lying." offered Artemis.  
  
I remain silent.  
  
"Well?" asked Von Stupor.  
  
I noticed that Von Stupor was wearing a mask and wondered why he wore it.  
  
"WELL?!" yelled Jenny as she tried to kick my legs from underneath me.  
  
I growled at her and picked her up by the front of her shirt.  
  
"Pumme down!" yelled Jenny.  
  
I threw her.  
  
"WHY I OUGHTA-!!!! yelled Jenny as she landed on her feet, startling me.  
  
Jenny threw a punch at me but I was still trying to figure out how she had landed like that.  
  
"What the heck?!" yelped Jenny as she was sent flying backwards from me.  
  
"What n' the world was that?" I ask.  
  
"Someone in this town must like her." whispered Pyra to Yuki.  
  
"I heard that." I say, "And I can't see why anyone would like me."  
  
"You are going to come with us." declared Yuki, "Weather you like you like it or not."  
  
"But-" I protest.  
  
Artemis sighs.  
  
"HEY!" I yell as Artemis and Von Stupor steer me into the Hummer.  
  
Jenny and Erin hop in on each side of me.  
  
I growl at them.  
  
~~~~Duke's perspective  
  
I heard my phone ring.  
  
"Let the answering machine get it." I mutter.  
  
"Hey, Duke, it's Yuki. I think we've found someone to work at you shop, we're bringing her over now-" started Yuki, but I ran and picked up the phone..  
  
"Duke here..." I said.  
  
"Hi." said Yuki, "What's up?"  
  
"Boredom." I replied as leaned against the counter.  
  
"We're brining over someone who can work for you." said Yuki.  
  
"It's not like anyone comes here anymore." I say.  
  
"Ohh, when some guys walk by and see her they'll come straight in." said Yuki.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked a voice in the background.  
  
"She doesn't think she's attractive." I heard.  
  
"We'll see you when we get there!" said Yuki, cheerily.  
  
"But-" I started as Yuki hung up.  
  
I sighed as I put down the phone.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
I growled as Yuki hung up her phone.  
  
"Oh, be quiet." snapped Jenny.  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"Whose phone is that?" asked Pyra as a phone rang.  
  
"Whoops, that's mine." I say as I flip it on, "Hyellow?"  
  
"BONNIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Mom.  
  
"Some friends are taking me to one of the game shops in town." I reply.  
  
"Which one?" asked Mom.  
  
I looked at Jenny who had been listening.  
  
"Red Dragon Game Shop." Jenny said.  
  
"Red Dragon Game Shop." I told Mom.  
  
"Okay, come home after you're done!" Mom said before she hung-up the phone.  
  
I grumbled.  
  
"What?" asked Artemis.  
  
"If I get grounded," I started as we pulled into a parking lot, "I will have all of your skeletons on my wall."  
  
Everyone but Erin and Jenny gaped at me.  
  
"What?" I muttered.  
  
"Would you really do that?" asked Pyra.  
  
I grinned, showing teeth.  
  
"I believe her." muttered Artemis.  
  
"Hey! There's Duke!" said Yuki, cheerily.  
  
I nearly gaped, but managed to refrain myself from doing so.  
  
"I can see the shock in her eyes." I heard Artemis whisper to Von Stupor as I got out of the Hummer.  
  
"Indeed, yes yes yes yes yes." agreed Von Stupor.  
  
"Bonnie, I'd like you to meet Duke Devlin." said Yuki.  
  
"Hi." I said.  
  
"Duke, this is Bonnie Price." added Pyra.  
  
"Hello." said Duke, "What are the top four TCG games that you can name in order of release?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Answer if you'd like to work here." said Duke.  
  
"Pokémon, Magic the Gathering, Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu Yu Hakusho." I replied.  
  
"It's a miracle!" he said, "No one has been able to get the answer right!"  
  
There's a lot of things I would like to say about that but I'll keep my mouth shut. I thought.  
  
"Well, let me show you around the store and the I can set you up at the counter!" said Duke as he steered me into the game shop.  
  
"Have fun!" called Yuki.  
  
~~~~Jenny's perspective  
  
"Well, now that that's done, wanna go get something to eat?" I asked.  
  
"We can't, we gotta go meet 'the gang'." replied Pyra.  
  
"Ohhhh, I see." I drawled.  
  
"Since Bonnie's not here, I'll say it for her." said Erin, "I'm sure you don't; but thanks for tryin'."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." I muttered.  
  
"I thought so." said Yuki.  
  
"And that is another of Bonnie's lines." I said.  
  
"I wanna go with you guys to meet everyone." declared Erin.  
  
"You just want to see Yami." I said.  
  
"And you want to see Joey." retorted Erin.  
  
"Serenity, here I come!" whooped Artemis.  
  
"¬_¬U Now that was out of character..." muttered Yuki.  
  
"Totally." agreed Pyra.  
  
"Here come I, Téa!" whooped Von Stupor.  
  
"Okaaaay." said Yuki.  
  
"Let's get going." I said.  
  
"Alrighty then!" said Yuki.  
  
"Hey! That my line!" I said, falsely upset.  
  
Yuki just grinned at me.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"And over here is our TCGs and board games." said Duke.  
  
"You have such a wonderful store." I remarked.  
  
"Thanks!" he said flashing a smile at me.  
  
"Why doesn't anyone come here?" I asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"It's a simple question." I muttered.  
  
"Ever since the Battle City tournament no one has come in here." sighed Duke.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because there was a game shop that was the hide-out of one of the Rare Hunters." replied Duke.  
  
"And no one knows what game shop it was, thus, everyone is avoiding the game shops so that their rare cards don't get stolen." I finished.  
  
Duke eyed me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Your friends told me that your voice could get weird, but I thought they were joking." remarked Duke.  
  
"T_T Sometimes I wonder if everyone but me is nuts." I sighed.  
  
That made him grin.  
  
"Well, if you have any ideas of how to draw customers here, I will gladly take them." said Duke.  
  
"Hold a contest." I said.  
  
"With what as the prize?" asked Duke, obviously interested.  
  
"What kind of promos do you have here?" I asked him.  
  
"Every kind." he replied, "Why?"  
  
"Select three very sought after cards and have one for 1st 2nd and 3rd place winners and a premium pack as a consolation prize." I replied.  
  
"YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" he whooped.  
  
I just grinned.  
  
"Huh, a customer." Duke said, "Now you can get to work."  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
"I hope she knows what she's doing." I heard him say.  
  
"Welcome to Red Dragon Game shop." I said with a charming bow, "My name is Bonnie, how may I help you?"  
  
"She's got style." I heard Duke say as he got into an elevator.  
  
~~~~Pyra's perspective  
  
"Would someone hurry up and open the door?" I growled at the door of Yugi's house.  
  
"You haven't even rung the bell or knocked yet." said Yuki, as she covered a grin.  
  
"Whoops." I said, impishly.  
  
I Rung the doorbell.  
  
"Hello??" asked Yugi as he opened the door, "PYRA!"  
  
He glomped me.  
  
"How'd you know we were in this world?" he asked after he finished giving me a hug.  
  
"We met the girl who brought y'all here." replied Yuki who was keeping Jenny and Erin from saying who it was.  
  
Jenny got her Yuki's hand away from her mouth.  
  
"Where's Marik?" asked Jenny.  
  
"You forget about poor ol' Joey?" asked Joey as he peeked around a corner.  
  
"JOEY!" whooped Jenny.  
  
Ditto to what Yugi did.  
  
"Aww, and I thought you had forgotten about me." said Joey.  
  
"Never!" cried Jenny as she gave Joey a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Well, come in, come in!" said Yugi as he ushered the others and me into the house.  
  
"Seto!" yelled Yuki as she spotted him in the living room.  
  
She glomped him.  
  
"ARTEMIS!" cried Serenity.  
  
She glomped Artemis.  
  
"VON STUPOR!" cried Téa.  
  
She glomped Von Stupor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: What is with these people?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rose isn't with you?" asked Bakura as he looked up from a knife he was sharpening.  
  
"No, she is out in one of the other world dealing with a few problems." I replied.  
  
"YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Erin as she tackled Yami.  
  
"I see that she hasn't missed you." remarked Ryou.  
  
"I'll say." agreed Joey.  
  
~~~~Erin's perspective  
  
"Sooo, where's Marik?" I asked.  
  
Everyone but Jenny gave me a weird look.  
  
"What are you two going to do?" asked a sulky voice, "Lecture me?"  
  
"Marik, we know where you can meet Bonnie." sang Jenny.  
  
His eyes seemed to brighten a bit.  
  
"Who's Bonnie?" asked Yugi -the only people who knew about Bonnie where Ishizu, Odion, Shadi and the ex-yamis.  
  
"A very good friend of ours." I replied.  
  
Jenny was about to say more but I put a hand over her mouth.  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow.  
  
"OHMYGOD!!" yelped Jenny.  
  
"What?" asked Téa.  
  
"He looks just like Bonnie when he does that!" gaped Jenny.  
  
I began to laugh.  
  
"What?" asked Malik - he must of come out of the Rod when Marik wasn't in here.  
  
"Jenny has a point." I choked, "They act way too much alike!"  
  
~~~~Jenny's perspective  
  
My cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Hey, Jenner-Bugger." said Bonnie on the other line.  
  
""Uh, heeeey." I said.  
  
"Whassa matter?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"You're not going to hurt me? Are you?" I asked as I put her on speakerphone.  
  
"Now that you mention it......" drawled Bonnie, "Sounds like fun!"  
  
"X_x DON'T HURT ME!!!" I wailed, "I DON WANNA DIE!!"  
  
"You take things waaaay to literally." Bonnie declared.  
  
"Well, after you choked Peanut so badly that they had to take him to the hospital, yeah, I would take you seriously!!!" I yelled.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"Maybe penguins are taking my sanity piece by piece." I said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Huh? Why?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Because I don't remember doing that." I replied, "Though, next time I'll have to try harder to kill him."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelped Artemis.  
  
"JENNY, I"LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" I roared, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PUTTING ME ON SPEAKER-PHONE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Wow." said a voice that I didn't recognize, "I thought only I could yell like that."  
  
"Don't kill her, she just wanted us to hear you coo-koo headed answers." called Pyra.  
  
I muttered.  
  
"How is your new job going?" asked Yuki who obviously had the phone and had taken it off speakerphone.  
  
"We've had three customers come in and we are organizing a contest to bring more in." I replied, "The top three prizes are promos."  
  
~~~~Yuki's perspective  
  
"SWEET!" I cried.  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta go, bye!" Bonnie said as she hung-up.  
  
"Where'd Marik go?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Ever since y'all got on the phone he's been gone." replied Bakura.  
  
"Oh." said Ryou.  
  
"And of course Malik just had to say something!" grumbled Jenny.  
  
"Adios." said Malik as he disappeared - probably to the Millenium Rod.  
  
"I'll go find Marik." said Ishizu.  
  
Ishizu left.  
  
"Ohhhh, boy." groaned Tristen, "Now we're in trouble."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because Ishizu has been really hard on Marik lately, whatever she has been doing it's been making him really mad." replied Ryou.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
~ Realized, I can never win ~  
  
Here Ishizu was, as I figured she would be, with a whip.  
  
~ Sometimes, feel like I have failed ~  
  
She whipped me.  
  
~ Inside, where do I begin? ~  
  
Now here came, Shadi with another whip.  
  
~ My mind is laughing at me ~  
  
He whipped me.  
  
~ Tell me, why am I to blame? ~  
  
They both whipped me.  
  
~ Aren't ways supposed to be the same? ~  
  
Ever since I had returned from Battle City they had been doing this to me -every night. Did they want me to fail in life?  
  
~ That's why, I will never change, this thing that's burning in me- ~  
  
"Tell us, Marik, why do you bother?" asked Ishizu.  
  
~* I am the one who chose my path ~*  
  
"Why bother wasting your life trying to figure out your life, when your life means nothing?"  
  
~* I am the one who couldn't last ~*  
  
"Why have you chosen to walk the path of a Pharaoh's prince instead of the path of a Pharaoh's slave?"  
  
~* I feel the light burn through me ~*  
  
"Why fight against us when you could aid us?"  
  
Now I was starting to get mad.  
  
~* I feel the anger changing me ~*  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
~ Sometimes, I can never tell if I've got something left to be ~  
  
"Aid you?! When you've been doing this to me?!" I yelled.  
  
~ For this, puzzling me ~  
  
They brought out one of their more gruesome whips.  
  
~ Tell me, why am I to blame? ~  
  
They lashed me.  
  
~ Aren't ways supposed to be the same? ~  
  
And lashed me.  
  
That's why, I will never change, this thing that's burning in me- ~  
  
And lashed me.  
  
~* I am the one who chose my path ~*  
  
And lashed me until I couldn't stand.  
  
~* I am the one who couldn't last ~*  
  
"Why, do you do this to me?!" I yelled clenching my fists as blood rolled down my body, "WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!"  
  
~* I feel the light burn through me (still burning in me) ~*  
  
"Because father favored you," said Ishizu, "over me. And you killed him."  
  
~* I fell the anger changing me ~*  
  
"I DIDN"T KILL HIM!!!!!" I roared  
  
~ Betrayed ~  
  
~ I feel so... ~  
  
~ It's like... ~  
  
~ I really tried ~  
  
~ I did my time- ~  
  
"YOU ARE A MONSTER AND MONSTERS HAVE TO BE EITHER CONTROLLED OR ELIMINATED!!!!" roared Shadi.  
  
Now, I was really ticked off - more than ticked off, I was lived..  
  
~ I did my time----- ~  
  
~ I did my time----- ~  
  
~ I did my time----- ~  
  
~ I did my time----- ~  
  
~ I did my time ~  
  
"Yes, bring out your anger." said Ishizu, "Let us see the demon that you are."  
  
NOW, nothing could describe how mad I am.  
  
~* I am the one who chose my path ~*  
  
Surely, surely I could get part of my revenge, just this once?  
  
~* I am the one who couldn't last ~*  
  
"DEMON!!!!" screamed Ishizu.  
  
~* I feel the light burn through me (still burning in me) ~*  
  
I'm half beginning to wonder if Ishizu is controlled by a demon...  
  
~* I feel the anger changing me ~*  
  
They screamed at me over and over and over again, calling me a demon, blaming me for the death of our father.  
  
Surely, I can get them to leave me alone?  
  
~ Oh god, the angers changing me- ~  
  
"What is he doing?!" screamed Ishizu as I stood up - somehow - and began to walk towards them.  
  
"I am resisting." I said, shocked to hear my voice so cold, "Don't like it? Good."  
  
I threw them into a wall and began to whip them with their own whips.  
  
~ Oh god, the angers changing me ~  
  
~~~~Yuki's perspective  
  
We all heard a scream.  
  
"What was that?!" yelped Joey.  
  
"It sounded like Ishizu." I said.  
  
I noticed that Odion went pale as I said "Ishizu".  
  
"What's been going on that we haven't been told about?" asked Yami.  
  
"Ishizu and Shadi have been whipping Marik ever since he returned from Battle City." replied Odion.  
  
We all gaped at him.  
  
A very beat-up Malik appeared.  
  
"Look's like it effects him too." remarked Pyra.  
  
"Remind me not to make Marik angry." said Malik as he plopped down on a chair.  
  
"Why?" I asked, hesitantly.  
  
"The scream a few minutes ago?" said Malik, "That was Ishizu, when Marik started whipping them with their own whips."  
  
We gaped at him.  
  
"Someone had better go down there and get him." said Jenny.  
  
We gaped at her.  
  
"I thought you hated him." I said.  
  
"No one but his sister and Shadi deserve to be tortured." she replied, quietly.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Pyra.  
  
"Or are you doing this for Bonnie?" I finished.  
  
"Just go get him." said Jenny, "Me and Erin are leaving."  
  
"I'll take you home." said Joey.  
  
They started to walk out the door, but Jenny turned.  
  
"When Marik is back in his right mind, tell him if he wants answers about his past, to ask Bonnie." said Jenny.  
  
"Wha-?" I started, then remembered what they had said about Bonnie knowing EVERYTHING about Marik's past - from the manga and animé and since Yu-Gi- Oh! is a recording of the lives of a group of characters from a different world, she does know EVERYTHING.  
  
"Alright." said Pyra.  
  
~~~~Bakura's perspective  
  
As we followed Malik down a set of stairs I grew more and more tense; the cries of pain from Ishizu and Shadi were disturbing, more disturbing than I would of thought.  
  
"Marik, stop!" called Odion.  
  
"THEY SAY IT'S MY FAULT THAT OUR FATHER DIED!!" roared Marik.  
  
It took me, Odion, Ryou, Tristen, Artemis and Von Stupor to make Marik stop, and by then Shadi and Ishizu were unconscious.  
  
"I'LL KILL THEM!!" yelled Marik, I notice, startled, that Marik was crying.  
  
Odion got some sort of jar out of his pocket.  
  
"What-?" I started.  
  
Odion waved the now open jar under Marik's nose.  
  
"I-I-I-I'll..." Marik stuttered as he fought to keep his eyes open, "Ughn."  
  
"I'll take him to his room." said Odion.  
  
"I can't believe Ishizu and Shadi would do something like that.." muttered Yuki.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
I awoke to see the ceiling of my room.  
  
"You're awake, I see." remarked Odion.  
  
"My whole body hurts." I groan.  
  
"After what happened, I'm not surprised." said Odion, "Usually, your memories of Ishizu and Shadi beating you are wiped away and don't return until your next beating, but this time you turned on them and they didn't get to erase the memories."  
  
"Are they okay?" I asked, hoping they weren't.  
  
"Quite a few broken bones, deep gashes and a few sprains." replied Odion, handing me a glass of water.  
  
I winced.  
  
"I didn't think I was that strong, not after how they'd beaten me." I said.  
  
"Your anger fueled you." said Odion.  
  
"Hmm." I muttered.  
  
"Jenny left a message for you." said Odion.  
  
"I thought she hated me." I said, confused.  
  
"She said to tell you that if you want answers about your past, to go ask Bonnie." said Odion, "And, I think she just finds you more irritating than anything."  
  
"To ask Bonnie, huh?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, even Yuki and Pyra seemed to agree." replied Odion, "But now, you need rest."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"Oh, alright." I grumbled.  
  
"'Night." said Odion as he walked out.  
  
I hope Bonnie doesn't find out about this. I thought, I don't want her to hate me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
C-F: Yes, I'm back. Marik was missing me too much.  
  
Marik: *twitch* Don't thank me.  
  
mamono, junana107, Pyra Akaidra: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe......  
  
C-F: O.o Now, another thing, this part of "Did My Time" by KORN I'm not sure if I got the longest word right ~ For this, puzzling me ~ If anyone knows, please tell me! I also thought it said "guzzling". Who knows? I don't and I have the CD!  
  
Malik: If hikari tries that again I'll fillet him.  
  
Ishizu: OOoooooo, can I help?  
  
C-F: *twitch* DIE ISHITZU!!!!!!!!!!!! (notice anything odd in her name? *evil grin*  
  
mamono: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR OWN BROTHER?!  
  
Marik fans: ArE yOu SuRe IsHiZu Is ThE oNe To Be BlAmEd AnD nOt C-F?  
  
C-F: Uh ohhhhh. *hides behind Malik*  
  
Malik: *glare*  
  
Marik fans: *screaming*  
  
C-F and Malik: ^_^  
  
junana107: THEY are coo-koo.  
  
C-F and Malik: ^__________________________________^  
  
mamono: I'll agree with that.  
  
C-F & Malik: ^____________________________________________^  
  
Marik: O.o  
  
Seto: ¬_¬U Please R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Wish 3: A Few Meetings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: Anyone going to kill me??  
  
Marik: I hope so; as long as they let me help, that is.  
  
C-F: T-T  
  
Malik: Awww, Marik.... Now you made her cry!  
  
Marik: ¬_¬U A disturbing sight.  
  
C-F: *sees chocolate that mamono offered in return for another quick update* Chocolate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: ¬¬U That was a baaaaaad idea.  
  
C-F: DIDIHEARASHEEP?!?!?!?!  
  
Marik: Ra, SAVE US!!!!  
  
C-F: !@$#(&^!@)^)@*^!^$@^#!@ (Not cursing, by the way, :P)  
  
Ari: Just get on with the chapter!  
  
C-F: I just want to ask for forgiveness, I have this bad problem of spelling thing the British way, colour instead of color, centre in stead of center, progarmme instead is program, favourite instead of favorite.  
  
Marik: At least you don't spell "draft" "Draught".  
  
C-F: (actually when typing that I did!)  
  
Ari: ¬_¬;; JUST GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
C-F: Okay, before anyone kills me... I made up for it by having a long chapter with fluff! And from now on I am going to try and concentrate on a certain couple for most of the chapters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wish 3: A Few Meetings  
  
11:30 am EST, June 10th, 2004, The Gang's residence,  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
"Marik, don't you want to go with us?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Why would I?" I asked, not really wanting to go and meet Duke at his game shop.  
  
"Bonnie works there." bribed Joey.  
  
"Fine. I'll go." I said, trying to sound like I was reluctant.  
  
"Be easy on her, even though she works for Duke she still doesn't believe we exist." warned Yugi.  
  
"I know, I know." I said.  
  
"Let's get going!" called Téa, whom was way too excited, in my opinion.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
My plan to bring customers in had worked better than I thought it would; we were now blooming with customers and had decided to hold the contest twice a month.  
  
"Bonnie!" called Duke.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"Some friends of mine are coming over, when they get here, would you please show them to my rooms?" asked Duke.  
  
"Sure thing." I replied as I began to type on a computer.  
  
"You'll know them when they come, Yuki, Pyra, Jenny and Erin are with them." called Duke as he ran over to an elevator, "When they get here; close the shop!"  
  
"Close the shop?" I muttered to myself, "Weird."  
  
"Excuse me, do you carry the God Cards here?" asked a kid.  
  
"Yes we do, English, Japanese and Chinese." I replied.  
  
~~~~Yuki's perspective  
  
I sighed, finally we were here and finally I spotted Bonnie.  
  
"How much do the English ones cost?" asked the kid.  
  
"Well we're having a sale on them right now so that you can get the entire set for $30.00." said Bonnie with a smile at the kid.  
  
"We'd like to buy a set." said a woman whom was obviously the kid's mother.  
  
"Sure thing!" said Bonnie, cheerily.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Marik.  
  
"That is Bonnie." I replied.  
  
I caught Bonnie's eye and she nodded then picked up a microphone.  
  
"Everyone, the store will be closing in five minutes, if you have chosen what you'd like to buy, please come to the check-out area now." announced Bonnie.  
  
~~~~Jenny's perspective  
  
"She is creeping me out." I declared as Bonnie began checking-out customers with an amazingly charming smile and a cheery voice.  
  
"Why?" asked Marik.  
  
"Because she isn't normally this cheery." replied Erin.  
  
The last of the customers departed.  
  
"Hey, y'all." called Bonnie, suddenly slipping totally out of the "Miss Cheery and Smiley Girl" mode.  
  
"Okay, good, you were just in a cheery and smiley mood for the customers." I said.  
  
Bonnie grinned.  
  
"Awww, was I scaring you?" said Bonnie in a cooing voice.  
  
"BONNIE!" I yelled, making her grin.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"So, who're your friends?" I asked.  
  
Jenny gave me a look.  
  
"Don't give me that look." I said.  
  
"This is Yami, Yugi Moto, Bakura, Ryou Bakura, Joey Wheeler," Jenny sure seemed to like Joey, "Tristen Taylor, Odion, Téa Gardner, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, and Marik Ishtar." said Jenny, pointing to each person in turn.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." I said.  
  
"Well at least you didn't bow." muttered Jenny.  
  
"Awww, you hate it when I bow?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Don't start." growled Jenny, making me grin.  
  
"You're evil." declared Erin.  
  
"And that is new......... how?" I asked.  
  
"Okay, that doesn't make any sense," said Yugi, "You just dissed yourself."  
  
"Who said she was dissing herself?" asked Jenny.  
  
I just grinned and strolled over to the counter.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" asked Joey.  
  
"Telling Duke that y'all are here." I replied.  
  
"Yes?" asked Duke as he picked up.  
  
"Your friends are here." I said.  
  
"Good! Bring them up!" said Duke, "And you're to come as well. I'll come down with the elevator."  
  
I gave the phone a weird look then hung up.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
While Bonnie went over to the counter I went over to Jenny and Erin.  
  
"Why is she ignoring me?" I asked.  
  
"She tends to try her best to ignore people unless they talk to her, she knows them, or they're customer." replied Jenny in a whisper.  
  
"If they're guys she thinks are hot." added Erin.  
  
I noticed the weird look Bonnie gave the phone a weird look before she hung- up.  
  
"Why did you give the phone a look?" I asked.  
  
Bonnie's blue-gray-green eyes met my lavender eyes.  
  
"He said that I am to accompany y'all upstairs." she replied.  
  
The elevator bell dinged and Duke stepped out of it.  
  
"Duke, can we talk to you alone for a minute?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Uhhh, sure." he replied.  
  
Yuki, and the others ushered him to the opposite side of the room and I strolled over to Bonnie.  
  
I noticed she was eyeing me as I walked over.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" she asked, startling me.  
  
"I don't know." I replied, "With those four involved, we will probably find out soon enough."  
  
She grinned at me, making my heart race.  
  
"So, how did you meet Yuki and Pyra?" I asked.  
  
Bonnie got an odd look on her face and for a moment I thought she wasn't going to reply.  
  
"It was a few days after my birthday in April," she started, "We were over at Target in Vestal, when I passed-out, for a reason they blame on a fortune cookie I had gotten earlier at a Chinese restaurant. Jenny and Erin said that Yuki was nearby and saw me collapse and came over to help, the she called Pyra," Bonnie winced, "who injected me with something that woke me up."  
  
This, certainly gave me some things to ponder about.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"You have a pained expression on your face." she replied, and I noticed that she was giving me her full attention.  
  
"It's nothing, I was just thinking." I replied.  
  
I could tell she didn't believe me, but she kept her mouth shut.  
  
~~~~Duke's perspective  
  
"What do you mean you want to see if Marik can persuade Bonnie of who we are?!" I whispered, harshly.  
  
"Get them alone somewhere and let Bonnie yak and she'll wind up getting to know more than she meant to." replied Jenny.  
  
"She'd kill you if she knew you said that." muttered Erin.  
  
"Still, what makes you think Marik could get her to believe?" I asked.  
  
Jenny and Erin started to snicker.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"If we told you, we'd have to kill you." they choked.  
  
"Never mind, we don't want to know." said Joey.  
  
"So, how do you plan to get them alone?" I sighed.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
Boy, I thought, this guy sure is a hottie.  
  
"So how old are you?" asked Marik.  
  
"Fourteen." I replied.  
  
He looked shocked.  
  
"What?" I said with a grin, "Thought I was older?"  
  
"Yes." he replied.  
  
"The highest age anyone has ever thought I was, was twenty-two." I stated.  
  
"I thought you were about eighteen." said Marik.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked.  
  
"Fifteen." he replied.  
  
I noticed he still seemed to be in pain, but I decided to keep my mouth shut.  
  
"They're taking long enough, aren't they?" I sighed.  
  
"Tell me about it." he said, as he leaned against the counter, next to me.  
  
~~~~Yuki's perspective  
  
"We're done now!" I said as the others and I came over to Bonnie and Marik.  
  
I noticed that, surprisingly, Marik and Bonnie seemed to have been yakking and were side-by-side at the counter.  
  
"Let's go upstairs." said Duke.  
  
"It'll take two trips." said Bonnie, "The elevators are only so big."  
  
I realized what Jenny and Erin were going to do.  
  
~~~~Jenny's perspective  
  
Thank you for pointing that out, Bonnie. I thought.  
  
Bonnie and Marik started to follow us into the elevator.  
  
"No, you two come up after us." said Joey as he and I pushed Bonnie and Marik away from the elevator.  
  
"What?" I heard Bonnie mutter.  
  
"See ya later!" I called as the door shut.  
  
Bonnie gave me a dark look.  
  
"She is going to kill you." sighed Erin.  
  
"Why do you guys always say she is going to kill someone?" asked Téa.  
  
"If you make her mad she looks like she's gonna kill you so we think it fits." I replied.  
  
"Here we are." said Duke as the elevator stopped.  
  
"To the control room?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
I glared at the elevator doors.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if they're plotting." I muttered, darkly.  
  
Marik looked at me.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, any time I'm stranded somewhere it's almost always Jenny and Erin's fault." I replied.  
  
"And the other times?" he asked me.  
  
"Other times it Yuki and Pyra's fault or any combination of the four you can think of." I replied.  
  
"Huh." he said.  
  
The elevator doors opened.  
  
"Maybe they aren't trapping you with me after all." said Marik as we got into the elevator.  
  
I nearly asked him why being trapped with him was so bad, but I managed to keep my mouth shut.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
Bonnie sure seemed to be changing her mind about what she was going to say a lot. Heck, a few times she turned beet red.  
  
"Crap." I heard her mutter, making me think she felt like she was trapped with me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We're going the wrong way." she replied, pointing at the thing that told oneself which floor you were passing.  
  
"What do you think is the problem?" I asked.  
  
"Perhaps a power failure." she replied as the elevator landed on the last floor it could reach.  
  
"Or?" I asked.  
  
"Or our friends have an early death wish and have decided to trap us down here for awhile." she replied as she slid into a sitting position on the floor.  
  
"Comfortable?" I asked, sarcastically.  
  
She just grinned up at me.  
  
~~~~Yuki's perspective  
  
"And you two say she's evil." I muttered.  
  
"Ever think that you two may be the ones that are evil?" asked Pyra.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong with trapping them in an elevator?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Just don't turn the lights out." said Odion.  
  
"Why not?" asked Erin.  
  
"You'll give Marik a heart-attack." he replied, "He hates the dark, he lived for way to long underground to be comfortable in it."  
  
"Hmmm." muttered Jenny thoughtfully.  
  
"You wouldn't!" yelped Odion.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"What do you think it is?" I asked.  
  
"They're probably trapping us down here on purpose." replied Marik as he slid into a corner across from me.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." I said.  
  
"Probably?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Are." I corrected myself with a grin.  
  
The lights faded a bit and Marik yelped.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked as he scurried over to me as if scared of something.  
  
"I hate the dark." he replied, huddling next to me.  
  
I felt myself turn beet red and was glad it was almost dark.  
  
"I have a flashlight." I said, but Marik was huddled so close that I couldn't reach the flashlight.  
  
"It'll still be too dark..." he said.  
  
"Why are you so scared of the dark?" I asked him.  
  
"If you had lived underground for ten years without ever seeing the sun you would be too." he replied.  
  
This was starting to sound way too much like Yu-Gi-Oh! for comfort.  
  
"You are thinking this sounds way too much like Yu-Gi-Oh!, aren't you?" he asked, startling me.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes." he said sitting up as he looked me in the eye.  
  
I stayed silent as I looked away.  
  
I felt his hand slide under my chin, making my breath catch in my throat.  
  
"Aren't you?" he repeated as he made me look him in the eye.  
  
".....yes." I replied.  
  
"They had told me you didn't and wouldn't believe that Yu-Gi-Oh! was real." he said with a sigh as he broke eye contact.  
  
I felt like I had been freed from an unbreakable spell when he broke eye contact.  
  
"How can anyone expect me to believe something that ludicrous?" I demanded.  
  
"How can I believe that I'm not dreaming right now?" he asked.  
  
Now that is a weird philosophy. I thought.  
  
"That makes no sense." I said.  
  
"Neither does me and the others having the same names as the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, does it?" he replied.  
  
"You know, you're making more sense than I like to admit." I told him.  
  
"And you are more beautiful than I can say." he said, making me gape.  
  
He turned beet red.  
  
"Well," said a voice, "It seems he has forgotten about the dark."  
  
"Malik!" snapped Marik.  
  
A male who looked a lot like Marik appeared.  
  
"You two could be twins." I remarked, the two turned beet red.  
  
"You know," said Malik, "you really ought to believe people when they tell you things are real."  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"So, if I was told that a Pterodactyl lived in the creek behind my house and that it was blue with red eyes, I should believe them?" I asked.  
  
Marik grinned.  
  
"That's not what I meant!" snapped Malik.  
  
"I know that." I replied.  
  
"Malik, would you please go away?" asked Marik - more like a demand, really.  
  
Malik vanished with a sniff.  
  
"So, why won't you believe that Yu-Gi-Oh! is real?" Marik asked me, again.  
  
I sighed and put my head in a hand.  
  
"Because, it sounds to good to be true." I replied, at last.  
  
"And that would be why?" he asked me.  
  
"I will not answer that." I declared, turning beet red.  
  
He gave me an odd look.  
  
"You know, the day you passed-out," he started, making my blood run cold, "you passed out because someone had given you a spelled fortune cookie and had used your strength to power the spells for whatever had been wished."  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"And the wish that did you in, was the one that you wished, the first one, anyway." he added.  
  
"And you know all of this, how?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"Because, when you passed-out I had a vision, of sorts, of you." he replied.  
  
I decided I wasn't going to say anything about that.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
"You know, this may be a bit surprising, but those four friends of yours, they are part of a secret society known as the Demon Hunters." I told her.  
  
"And Demon Hunters are, what exactly?" she asked.  
  
"They hunt and eliminate rouges who travel from world to world, changing, eliminating, and destroying things that aren't supposed to be messed with." I replied, "In my world, you and your friends are a manga and animé."  
  
That, if nothing else, hit her.  
  
Silence.  
  
She turned beet red.  
  
I figured I knew what she had just thought of.  
  
"Well, do you believe me?" I asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
I waited.  
  
"I find it hard not to believe you." she replied at long last.  
  
The darkness increased.  
  
"Wha-?!" she started as I huddled against her again.  
  
~~~~Duke's perspective  
  
"DUKE, DON'T LOWER THE LIGHTS THAT MUCH!!!!" yelled Odion.  
  
I remained silent, after all, Jenny and Erin could be very convincing.  
  
"LET HIM!!!!" yelled Jenny.  
  
"NOT ALL THE WAY OFF!!!" yelled Odion.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
This is insane, I thought, How can anyone, even Marik be so scared of the dark?  
  
The lights went off and Marik whimpered.  
  
"If you let go for a second I can get my flashlight." I told him.  
  
For a minute I didn't think he'd let go of me.  
  
"O-okay." he replied as he let go of me.  
  
I reached into my pocket and found my flashlight.  
  
"There we go." I said as I flipped the flashlight on; it, unfortunately, only lighted half of the elevator.  
  
Marik stayed silent, obviously pondering something.  
  
I decided to let him ponder and I set the flashlight down so I could get my backpack.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm bored." I replied as I started rummaging in my backpack, "I have to have something in here, like my GameBoy Advance SP."  
  
He went silent again.  
  
"Ah ha!" I declared, triumphantly as I pulled a binder out of my backpack.  
  
"What's in that?" he asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"Duel Monsters cards." I replied.  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"That's a lot of cards." he pointed out.  
  
I looked at my binder.  
  
"These aren't my only ones either." I said.  
  
He gaped.  
  
I remained silent.  
  
I heard one of the speakers crackle.  
  
I growled.  
  
"Bonnie, Marik, if you want to kill the ones who made us do this, the culprits are Jenny and Erin." said Odion's voice over the speaker, "And, Marik, I'm sorry that I could not stop them from turning the lights off."  
  
Marik growled.  
  
"Jenny and Erin are going to die." I growled.  
  
"And, Bonnie," said Yuki, "If you want help killing those two you aren't getting any help from me or Pyra, those two are scary when they want something."  
  
This startled me.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
The speaker clicked off.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, Bonnie had the oddest expression on her face.  
  
"Can Demon Hunters land on their feet when someone throws them?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
Bonnie got a concerned expression.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Because last month I threw Jenny when she and the others were trying to make me go somewhere and she landed on her feet." she replied, "Perfectly."  
  
"Either she is now a rouge," I started.  
  
"And Erin too." Bonnie added.  
  
"Or they aren't Jenny and Erin." I finished.  
  
"Hmm." she muttered.  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked me.  
  
"Nothing." I replied.  
  
"You're lying." she said.  
  
I winced.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"What makes you think I'm lying?" Marik asked me.  
  
"I know you're lying." I replied, "I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"It's nothing." he replied.  
  
I noticed part of the back of his shirt was stained with blood, fresh blood.  
  
"You're bleeding." I said, concerned.  
  
Silence.  
  
I rummaged around in my backpack to see if I had my first-aid kit.  
  
I heard a zipper unzip.  
  
"This is what's wrong." he said.  
  
I looked at him and saw he had his shirt off and I turned beet red, then I noticed long and deep gashes across the tattoos on his back.  
  
"Someone's been whipping you." I said, shocked.  
  
"My sister and Shadi." Marik informed me.  
  
"Why haven't you had anything done about these?" I asked him as I found my medical kit.  
  
He turned to face me.  
  
"Because I'm a vampire and I thought my natural healing powers would heal the wounds." he replied.  
  
A vampire? I thought, stunned.  
  
"Yes a vampire." he replied, as if he had read my mind.  
  
"And you can read minds too?" I asked.  
  
He smiled at that.  
  
"Thanks to the Millenium Rod." he replied, "And you don't seem to be worried about me being a vampire."  
  
"Let me see your back." I ordered.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"What did they use, Cats of Nine Tails?!" I asked, livid that anyone would do this to him.  
  
"You don't sound to happy." remarked Marik.  
  
I began to grumble about how mean his sister an Shadi were.  
  
"Don't bother trying to kill them." said Marik as I cleaned his wounds.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Because I already nearly killed them." he replied, "They're still in the hospital."  
  
"what did you do to them?" I asked.  
  
"Whipped them with their own whips." he replied.  
  
"Serves them right." I muttered.  
  
Even with his back to me I could tell he was shocked.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
How could she not be mad at me for what I did to Ishizu and Shadi.  
  
"I thought you would hate me for what I did." I said.  
  
"Nah, you did a lot better than I would have done." she said, "Good grief, what did they do?! Poison the whips?!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'that I did better than you would have done'?" I asked.  
  
"If I had been in your shoes they would be dead right now." she replied.  
  
"With how mad you seem to be at them right now, I'm not sure if they will be happy that they're alive." I told her.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Hey!" she said as I turned around, "I wasn't finished!"  
  
"Why in the world do you have a first-aid kit in you pack anyway?" I asked her, not turning back around.  
  
"Because I go hiking in the woods a lot and Mother demands that I bring a medical kit of some sort." she replied, still trying to get me to turn around.  
  
"It looks like the kind of medical kit that Pyra carries around." I said as I picked up the box and turned around.  
  
"How do you expect me to-" she started.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Never mind." she said, "You can put you shirt back on."  
  
"Nah, I'm more comfortable like this." I replied.  
  
I could tell she had turned beet red, again.  
  
"Who gave you this kit?" I asked.  
  
"Pyra did." she replied.  
  
"Ahh, I see." I said.  
  
"I'm sure you don't; but thanks for tryin'." she said, sarcastically.  
  
"I had been told that you like to say that." I said.  
  
"Okay, who's been telling you about me?" she asked.  
  
"Jenny and Erin, of course." I replied.  
  
"Hmm." she muttered.  
  
I realized it was still rather dark in the elevator.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"Marik, can I have my medical kit back now?" I asked.  
  
"If you want it you have to come and get it." declared Marik.  
  
"When you have your back turned to me?" I asked.  
  
I could tell he was grinning.  
  
"Yes." he replied.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"Don't give me that look." he said.  
  
"You," I told him, "are very naughty."  
  
"Nah, just trying to keep you from getting to bored." he replied.  
  
"Very funny." I muttered.  
  
"You aren't getting you kit unless you come and get it yourself." repeated Marik.  
  
I muttered and sat back against the wall.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he asked, "Try and use telekinesis?"  
  
"Tch, I wish." I muttered.  
  
"Some vampires have telekinesis." he remarked.  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"I'm serious." he said.  
  
"I know that." I said.  
  
"Well, do you want your kit or not?" he asked.  
  
I just glared at him.  
  
"You know, if you glare any harder, you might burn off the tattoos on my back." he remarked.  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" he asked me.  
  
"My father says that the Ancient Egyptians fell because they cherished cats." I retorted.  
  
Marik laughed.  
  
"Okay, crocodile got your tongue?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, and that crocodile is sitting in front of me trying to get me to come and get my kit." I retorted, sarcastically.  
  
"You are funny, you know that?" he said.  
  
"Usually when people say that to me, they're being sarcastic." I remarked.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
I decided it was time to shut-up.  
  
"Being silent won't get you the kit." called Marik.  
  
"Well, boo-hoo." I muttered.  
  
"And you can't talk me into giving it to you, either." he added.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
He laughed.  
  
I glared.  
  
~~~~Yuki's perspective  
  
"I wish Jenny and Erin would untie us." I muttered.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." sighed Seto.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" snapped Jenny.  
  
"I hope Marik and Bonnie find a way out of the elevator." muttered Odion.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"Well?" asked Marik, holding up the kit.  
  
I glared at him and went back to reading my Shonen Jump magazine.  
  
"I'll take that." said Marik as he snatched my Shonen Jump.  
  
"HEY!" I shouted, making him grin.  
  
I growled at him.  
  
"No, I won't give you back your kit. No, I won't give you back your Shonen Jump. Yes, I'm having fun irritating you. And no, I don't know when we'll get out of this predicament." said Marik, reading my mind.  
  
"Humph." I muttered.  
  
He began to look through my magazine.  
  
"Hmm, which mangas do you read?" he asked me.  
  
"All of them." I replied.  
  
"Which one do you read first?" he asked me.  
  
"Whichever one is first." I replied.  
  
"Hmm." he muttered.  
  
I glared at him and reached for my backpack.  
  
"I'll take that too." said Marik, snatching my backpack.  
  
"You still think you're going to get me to come and get my stuff?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes." he replied, putting the two things he'd stole first in the backpack.  
  
Grr, this is getting annoying. I thought.  
  
"Good." he said.  
  
"Would you please stop reading my mind?" I asked him.  
  
"If you want me to." he replied.  
  
"I want you to." I said, "Will you turn around?"  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
How to get my stuff back? I asked myself, And when he has his back to me at that? What is he really trying to do? If anything?  
  
"Well, are going to get your stuff, or am I going to be taking it with me?" asked Marik.  
  
"Look, bud, you are NOT taking my rare cards!" I said with a growl.  
  
"Well then, come and get your stuff." he said.  
  
"You make too much sense." I muttered.  
  
"And you make no sense." he retorted.  
  
How the hack am I going to get my stuff back? I grumbled.  
  
~~~~Dwarntenankh's perspective  
  
"Sir, Marik and Bonnie are trapped in a elevator, just as you wished." said one of my henchwomen who had taken the alias of one of Bonnie's friends.  
  
"Good." I said, "Let's see if they can get themselves out of this predicament."  
  
"Yessir." replied the other henchwoman.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
I am surprised that Bonnie hasn't tried to get her stuff back yet.  
  
I heard her grumbling.  
  
"What was that?" I asked.  
  
"Sounded like the brakes of an elevator." she replied.  
  
I went pale.  
  
"Don't worry, we're at the bottom and we can't go any farther." she said.  
  
"I think someone was disconnecting the brakes." I told her.  
  
"Don't be such a worry-wort." I heard her mutter, but she didn't sound so sure.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"Comfortable?" Marik asked me.  
  
"No." I said.  
  
"Bored?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Want to kill me?" he asked.  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"Want your stuff back?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Well, you're not getting it unless you can take it from me." he said.  
  
I growled at him.  
  
I could kill him right now, I thought, If I wanted to.  
  
"If you even get close to getting your stuff, I'll give it back." said Marik.  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
"How can you be so argumentative without even talking?" I heard him mutter.  
  
"Easily." I replied, making him jump.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Are you going to fall asleep?" he asked.  
  
"No." I replied, "And you ask to many questions."  
  
"I'll stop asking you questions if you get your stuff back." he said.  
  
Now that was a tempting offer.  
  
I lunged for my stuff over his shoulder.  
  
"Tsk, tsk." he murmured.  
  
His hands wrapped around my arms and I found myself lifted over his shoulder and thrown onto the floor in front of him, which, of course, knocked the breath out of me.  
  
"I would of expected better." remarked Marik, kneeling over me.  
  
I glared at him as he put a fist on each side of my neck and leaned down until we were nose-to-nose.  
  
"You," he said, "being a champion fighter."  
  
I had finally caught my breath.  
  
"Another thing they told you?" I asked, "Anything else they told you that I ought to know?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"They told Odion to tell me that you're a bodybuilder as well." he said.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"They also gave me a picture of you." he added.  
  
"What?!" I yelped.  
  
"Yes, they gave me a picture of you." he said.  
  
"I'll kill them." I muttered.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Even though you're grinning, I can tell you have something bothering you." I told him.  
  
"I am beginning to wonder if you're the one with the Millenium Rod and not me." said Marik.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"It's something my sister and Shadi said to me, and what they called me." he sighed.  
  
I could tell he was hesitant to tell me.  
  
"You can tell me." I told him.  
  
"One, they said that I killed Ishizu and mine's father." he said.  
  
"Uh huh." I said.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
"And they called me a 'demon'." I added.  
  
"Well, I doubt you're a demon or Yuki and Pyra would of dealt with you by now." she told me.  
  
"How can you joke about something like this?!" I demanded.  
  
"Because," she said poking my in the chest, startling me, "I know you're not a demon, of any sort."  
  
"Oh really?" I asked, doubtfully.  
  
"Really." she replied, stubbornly.  
  
"Even after what I did at Battle City?" I asked.  
  
"Even." she replied, "After all, you were just mad at Yugi and Yami because Malik had told you it was the 'Pharaoh's will' for your father to be killed. And you wanted the power of the Egyptian God Cards."  
  
I blinked at her.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM ANYTHING!!!" yelled Malik.  
  
"I banish you from my Millenium Rod, Malik, and you are going to find yourself in the same room that the others are in." I told him.  
  
Malik turned solid and disappeared.  
  
I saw the amused look on Bonnie's face.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I was wondering how much I would have to say about your past before he would tell me not to say anything else." she replied.  
  
"Well, you were saying?" I asked, "Start from as far back as you know."  
  
"Well, let's see." she muttered, "When you were ten you had your back tattooed, as a rite because you were the oldest son of the Tomb Keeper Clan, and after the ritual, you had an urge to go above ground. Odion let you and Ishizu go above ground, and when you came back your father was about to kill Odion for allowing you to go."  
  
She appeared to be thinking.  
  
"You picked up the Millenium Rod because you knew it was a dagger and as soon as you touched it, Malik was born; from all of your anger and hate. He took control of you and killed your father." she said.  
  
I gaped.  
  
"Malik told you it was the Pharaoh's will for your father to be killed." she said, "But, in reality, the 'Pharaoh's Will' is what is tattooed on your back, and it's use is a mind refresher for Yami."  
  
I stayed silent.  
  
"So I did kill Father?" I asked, finally.  
  
"No." she replied, "Malik did, using your body."  
  
"So, you're saying it wasn't Yami's fault?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." she replied.  
  
"I had better apologize." I remarked.  
  
"First we need to get out of here." she pointed out.  
  
"Good point." I muttered.  
  
I was aware I was still on top of Bonnie but I was too busy thinking to sit back. So Malik had saved Odion's life by taking Father's?  
  
"So, is Malik still like that?" I asked.  
  
"No, not really." she replied, "It'll be interesting to see how he is now that he has his own body, though. He'll actually have emotions."  
  
That worried me.  
  
"Don't be worried." she told me.  
  
"Did you steal me Millenium Rod, or something?" I asked her.  
  
"No, I'm just good at reading facial expressions." she replied with a smile that melted my heart.  
  
"But, anyway, why did Ishizu and Shadi call me a 'demon'?" I asked.  
  
"Did your father favor you?" she asked me.  
  
"Ishizu says he did." I replied.  
  
"That's why." she told me, "Sibling rivalry. She wanted to be number one in his eyes but you were."  
  
I stayed silent.  
  
"Now, here's a question for you." Bonnie said.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"If you're a vampire," she started, "why haven't you bitten me yet?"  
  
"Because the rules of vampires are different here than in my world." I said, and I knew I had turned red.  
  
She seemed to find it amusing that I was blushing.  
  
"In this world vampire usually drink blood if they want to change that person into a vampire." I replied.  
  
"'Usually'." she asked.  
  
"There's always vampires who drink just to drink." I replied.  
  
"Ah, and I guess you are the former kind?" she asked.  
  
"If not that definatly not the latter." I replied.  
  
"That is comforting." she said, and I noticed that she wasn't being sarcastic.  
  
"Now, tell me. Why, in the world, did you throw me?" Bonnie asked.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd ask me that." I told her.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You know, Jenny and Erin said that you and I look alike when we do that." I remarked, that startled her into laughing.  
  
"So, why did you throw me?" she asked again.  
  
"If I told you I would have to kill you." I told her.  
  
"Why? So I tht woulden't kill you?" she asked.  
  
~~~~Pyra's perspective  
  
"What in the world are they doing?" I muttered, "You'd think they would of gotten out of the elevator by now."  
  
"Bonnie is giving him a history lesson." replied Malik as he appeared.  
  
"Why aren't you transparent?" I asked him.  
  
"I have been banished from the Millenium Rod." replied Malik with a sigh, "I ticked Romeo off."  
  
"Who's Romeo?" asked Téa.  
  
"Marik." replied Malik.  
  
"Why'd you call him Romeo?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Because he likes Bonnie way too much." replied Malik.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
Maybe I shoulden't have told him about his past, I thought, Now he won't get off of me, because he's thinking.  
  
"Why do you think Yami didn't send me to the Shadow Realm?" he asked me.  
  
What's with him and asking my opinion?  
  
"He probably knew why you hated him." I replied.  
  
"Huh." he muttered.  
  
Am I going to have to make you get off of me? I asked him silently.  
  
"Why do you think Shadi helps Ishizu?" asked Marik.  
  
"Because he is under her spell." I replied.  
  
He gave me an odd look.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I was told you voice could get weird." he remarked, "I didn't think they were serious, though."  
  
"Once we get out of here you and I are going to have a talk about what Jenny and Erin told you about me." I told him.  
  
"Assuming that we do get out of here, that is." he said.  
  
"I'd say we should climb out of the top of the elevator, but there isn't any way to get out after that." I told him, "I woulden't even be able to hack into the door controls."  
  
"So, we just have to wait for someone to get us out?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
He didn't look upset.  
  
"Are you sure I'm not a demon?" he asked me.  
  
"YES! You aren't a demon, you never have been and never will be!" I told him, a bit more firmly than I had meant.  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I could kiss you." he replied.  
  
Now THAT I didn't know what to say about.  
  
"What?" he said, "Can't think of something to say?"  
  
"Nope." I replied.  
  
"You like the idea?" he asked.  
  
I DEFINATELY didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"I am NOT answering that question." I replied.  
  
"And why would that be?" he asked bringing his face inches away from mine.  
  
My heart began to pound.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
Bonnie sure seemed to not want to answer my questions.  
  
"I am NOT answering that question." she repeated.  
  
"Do you not want to answer my question?" I asked her.  
  
Ra, does she smell good. I thought.  
  
"More like can't think of an answer." she informed me.  
  
"Ah." I said.  
  
"Why the heck did you say that you could kiss me, anyway?" she asked obviously not able to believe anyone would want to kiss her.  
  
"Because I could, kiss you." I replied.  
  
"Without my permission?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm not that stupid." I told her.  
  
She grinned at that.  
  
"Good." she said.  
  
"'Good'?" I asked.  
  
"If you were that stupid I would have to hurt you." she said.  
  
"Who don't I believe you'd do that." I asked her.  
  
"Okay, you're definat;y not stupid." she said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you figured that out." I told her.  
  
She snickered.  
  
"So, do you have an answer to my former questions?" I asked her.  
  
"You ask too many question." she informed me.  
  
"I ask questions until I get an answer or get forced to shut-up." I said.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty close to the latter." she informed me.  
  
"Does that mean it's time for me to back-off?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." she replied, "It is also time for you to get off of me."  
  
I turned red and got off.  
  
"That," she said, "is much better."  
  
"Sorry." I muttered.  
  
She sat up and leaned against a wall.  
  
"That's okay." she said, "But, next time you decide you're going to throw me? Make sure it's on a softer surface than this. Unless I'm trying to kill someone."  
  
"Like who?" I asked.  
  
"ANYONE." she said, "I don't wanna go to jail."  
  
I grinned.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"Three." she replied.  
  
"We've been down here that long?" I asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." she replied.  
  
This was beginning to be worriesome.  
  
~~~~Rose Thorn's perspective  
  
I had just gotten a call from the Demon Hunter's leader; me and Zarah were to go back to our world and deal with some imposters at Duke's game shop.  
  
"Did he say who we're supposed to rescue from the elevator?" asked Zarah Ranmus, my partner.  
  
"No." I lied, Zarah hated Marik and if I told her she woulden't want to rescue the tapped people.  
  
"Okay, let's get going." said Zarah.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
If he asks me if I liked the idea of him kissing me I am going to scream. I grumbled to myself. The little voice in kept telling me that I did like the idea, though. But I was NOT about to say that.  
  
"Two Demon Hunters just entered the building." said Marik, suddenly.  
  
"Oh, joy." I said.  
  
"It'll take them awhile to get us out though." he added.  
  
"Oh, double joy." I muttered.  
  
"Am I making you mad?" he asked me.  
  
"Well, if you ask me another question I am going to scream." I replied, "And I'm already mad; mad as a hatter."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Don't grin at me like that." I muttered.  
  
"I'd ask you why; but I don't want you to scream." he informed me.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"But I do want to know the answer to that question." he added.  
  
I hit my head on the wall.  
  
"What? You afraid I'll dislike the answer?" he asked.  
  
He is driving me mad. I thought.  
  
"You know, I could just use my Millenium Rod to find out the answer." he remarked, thoughtfuly.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
She yalped at that.  
  
"YOU WOULDEN'T DARE!!!" she yelped.  
  
I grinned.  
  
She glared at me then closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, again.  
  
"Rather trusting, aren't you? Believing that I woulden't read your mind?" I muttered.  
  
"More like, I know that I can't stop you from reading my mind so I'll submitt to that." she replied, startling me.  
  
I began to play around with the idea in my head.  
  
"And by the way, I won't kill you if you do." she said.  
  
"You won't kill me if I do what?" I asked.  
  
"Read my mind or kiss me." she replied.  
  
Has she been down here to long? I asked myself.  
  
"No, I haven't been down here to long." she said.  
  
I looked to see her watching my face.  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said you were good at reading expressions." I imformed her.  
  
She just grinned and closed her eyes, again.  
  
Why in the world is she even daring to take an eye off of me even for a second? I asked myself, Was she serious when she said that she didn't think I was a demon?  
  
~~~~Yuki's perspective  
  
Thank goodness! Rose and Zarah were here!  
  
"Where are the imposters?" asked Rose as she untied me and the others.  
  
"They're in the control room." replied Duke.  
  
"How long have Bonnie and Marik been trapped?" I Rose.  
  
"Since a bit before twelve." I replied.  
  
"THAT LONG?!" yelped Rose.  
  
"I don't think it will bother Bonnie much, but, Marik is a whole different case." said Odion, "They turned the lights down to a degree that Marik will panic."  
  
"We have to deal with the imposters first then we'll help Bonnie and Marik." Rose assured us as she ran off to go help Zarah deal with the imposters.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
Yeah, I just have to and make a fool of myself by telling him I won't kill him if he reads my mind or kisses me. I grumbled to myself.  
  
"I just might read her mind..." I heard Marik mutter to himself.  
  
Why in the world does he want to know so badly? I though.  
  
"Or I could just kiss her..." he muttered.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Nah, I'm not that stupid..." he muttered.  
  
"Good." I said, making him jump.  
  
"You heard me?!" he yelped turning beet red.  
  
I grinned at him.  
  
"You probably think I'm an imbocile." he sighed.  
  
"Nope." I replied, "If you want to meet an imbocile, you ought to meet Jenny's cousin once removed, he's kissed her seven times without asking her. And another time he did ask her, she said no, and he kissed her anyways."  
  
"That guy IS stupid." agreed Marik.  
  
"On another hand," I said thoughtfully, "I shoulden't ;et you meet him or you'd fillet him."  
  
"Why?" asked Marik.  
  
"Because of how mean he is to Jenny and I." I replied.  
  
"I noticed you put Jenny's name before your's." Marik remarked, "Why?"  
  
"Uhh, because no one but Jenny, Erin, Yuki, Pyra, my dog and my parents really care what happens to me." I replied.  
  
He gaped at me.  
  
"And you think I don't care about you?!" he asked, indignent.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and he turned red.  
  
Ahh, is this why he wanted to know what I thought? I thought.  
  
"Yes." he replied to my thought.  
  
"How long have you been reading my mind?" I asked him.  
  
"I just started." he replied, "You said you woulden't kill me so I decided I'd see if you were serious."  
  
Now it was my turn to blush.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"I'm not asking." I muttered.  
  
"Because you already know." he finished.  
  
"You think vampires are cool?!" he gaped.  
  
"Would you please stop reading my mind?" I asked, "It tickles."  
  
"Ahh, so you were seeing if I was lying earlier?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Why are you so honest with me?" he asked.  
  
"I try to be honest with everyone." I replied.  
  
He had a doubtful look on his face.  
  
I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall, again.  
  
"Comfortable?" he asked as came over at sat next to me.  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"Me niether." he said.  
  
"Oh, that is such a consolation." I said, sarcastically.  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"Yoo-hoo?" I asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anybody home?" I asked.  
  
I was startled to see that there were tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"It's just," he started, "No one has teased me, stayed around me comfortably, or talked to me for that matter, in a long time."  
  
Now it was my turn to be silent.  
  
"Or ask 'me what's the matter?'." he added.  
  
That startled me.  
  
"The only person besides you who has asked me how I was is Odion. But he NEVER teases or jokes with me." he said.  
  
Now I felt more sorry for him then I had before.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shoulden't of told you all of that." he said.  
  
"No, if it makes you feel better, you can tell me anything." I told him, "Or if you need a shoulder to cry on, I have two."  
  
He looked at me surprised.  
  
"I'm serious." I said.  
  
He suddenly hugged me and cried into my shoulder.  
  
Boy, he's been through a lot. I thought, I'm surprised he hasen't cracked.  
  
~~~~Zarah Remnus' perspective  
  
Rose wasen't telling me something, she wasen't telling me who we were going to rescue; which meant one of the people was someone who could make me blow my top.  
  
"Who are we rescuing?" I asked Rose.  
  
"I don't know." she said.  
  
I decided it was time to bring my telepathic powers out.  
  
"Marik and someone name 'Bonnie', huh?" I said.  
  
Rose cringed.  
  
"Yes, but let's get this over with." Reose said.  
  
"Alright." I said.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
I just sat here, crieng into Bonnie's shoulder. She didn't seem to know what to say so she remained silent.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked her as she held me.  
  
"Because I like you." she replied after a moment.  
  
I remained silent at that; it was just so hard to believe!  
  
Ra! She has the voice of an angel! I wonder what she is thinking about?  
  
"You're rather quiet." she remarked.  
  
"So are you." I said pulling out of her embrace.  
  
She grinned.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
He sure seems happier now. I thought, When he's like this, grinning and laughing are contagious.  
  
"Soooooooooo." drawled Marik.  
  
Uh-oh, I know that tone. I thought, Well of course I know that tone, I use it allot...  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked, timedly.  
  
Now, what do I say to that? I thought, Mah momma always said life was like a box of chocolate; you never know what you're gonna get.  
  
Marik started to laugh.  
  
"Good, I can still make people laugh." I said, slyly.  
  
"You knew I was listening to you thoughts?" he asked.  
  
"Of course." I said, "But it is true, you never know what life is going to hand you."  
  
"Or take away from you." murmered Marik.  
  
"True." I agreed.  
  
"Well, what say you?" Marik asked me.  
  
"You should already know; with all the poking around in mah mind you've been doin'." I replied.  
  
He grinned.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
Is she acually serious? I wondered.  
  
"Yes." Bonnie said, "I am serious."  
  
And I though she was joking!  
  
I started to wonderif she really was joking.  
  
"Wake me up when you're done thinking." said Bonnie.  
  
"'Wake you up'?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." she replied as she closed her eyes.  
  
I had an idea.  
  
"What if you don't wake up?" I asked her.  
  
"What?!" she yelped.  
  
She opened her eyes abruptly to find me scant centemeters away from her face.  
  
"Are trying to give me a heart-attack?" she asked me.  
  
I grinned at her and then pressed my lips to hers.  
  
~~~~Yuki's perspective  
  
"I wish I knew what was going on!" I grumbled.  
  
"Where?" asked Artemis, "With Rose and Zarah or with Marik and Bonnie?"  
  
I turned red.  
  
"Thought so." sighed Pyra.  
  
"Thought so what?!" I snapped.  
  
"Thought that you meant the latter." replied Joey.  
  
"Thought that I what?!" I yelled.  
  
"Just let her be indignant, she won't admitt it." said Tristen.  
  
"I wish there were cameras in the elevator." I grumbled.  
  
"There are." said Duke.  
  
"There are?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but they need to be re-programed." said Duke.  
  
My spirits fell.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure we'll find out somehow!" said Téa, cheerily.  
  
"Good." I said.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
I can't believe I was just kissed!!!! I, mentaly, was gaping.  
  
The light from my flash light died a bit.  
  
"Stupid flashlight." I muttered.  
  
My heart was still racing from the thrill of being kissed, so I wasn't really paying that much attention to ANYTHING. Come to think of it, niether was Marik.  
  
"Don't worry about the flashlight." said Marik, absently  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
He was staring at the door of the elevator.  
  
"Well, I am just about ready to try and get out of this elevator." I announced as I stood-up.  
  
Marik looked at me.  
  
"I thought you said you coulden't hack into the doors computer." said Marik.  
  
"I did." I replied, "I didn't say that brute force woulden't work, though."  
  
He got a concerned look when I said that.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
He grabbed me bythe shoulders and kissed me again.  
  
Let's just say that I was quickly caught up in the sweetness of the kiss.  
  
He broke our kiss.  
  
"I could never forgive myself if anything where to happen to you." Marik told me.  
  
He must sence something wrong...  
  
"What's the amtter?" I asked.  
  
"I think that we should wait for help to come." is all that he said.  
  
~~~~Rose' perspective  
  
"Phew, now that we've taken care of that let's go rescue Marik and Bonnie." I said.  
  
These two imposters must have been some of the highest rouges, I had never seen any that knew such advace spells.  
  
"Yes, let's, I tuckered-out." agreed Zarah.  
  
We went to the control room and began to undo what the imposters had done.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
This is insane. I thought, Now that I've kissed her twice I want to kiss her and never stop kissing her.  
  
We both jumped as we heard a bang.  
  
"The brakes re-engaging?" I asked.  
  
"Indeed." said Bonnie.  
  
A loud click.  
  
The light turned on, gradually, thank goodness.  
  
Another bang.  
  
"The elevator being turned in." said Bonnie.  
  
The elevator began to rise.  
  
The elevator stopped.  
  
"And now we find out if we're in trouble or not." I muttered.  
  
The doors opened to reveal Rose and, to my disgust, Zarah.  
  
"Don't worry, we're friends." said Rose.  
  
"I know you are, Rose, but I'm not sure about Zarah." I retorted.  
  
"You two." Rose muttered.  
  
Oh, hush. Bonnie thought at me, Just be glad we're out of that elevator.  
  
I gave Bonnie a look.  
  
"Bonnie!" yelled Yuki, "Marik!!!!"  
  
"Uh, Marik, I think it's time we left." Bonnie said.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Do you really want to be bombarded with questions?" she asked.  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"Too late." she groaned as Yuki reached us.  
  
"Bonnie, your hair is a mess." remarked Yuki.  
  
Bonnie's eye twitched.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT AFTER BEING TRAPPED IN A ELEVATOR FOR-" she started to yell but I kissed her to make her stop.  
  
Now that was priceless! Yuki's expression!!!!  
  
"Ohmygod!" gaped Zarah.  
  
"Uhm, let's go." said Rose as she steered the other two off.  
  
"Bu-" started Yuki.  
  
"NOW." said Rose.  
  
This left me and Bonnie to enjoy our kiss.  
  
~~~~Yuki's perspective  
  
"I think your plan worked too well, Jenny." I informed Jenny, whom we had found out had been replaced while we were in the evevator - as was Erin.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Erin.  
  
Duke was gaping at a tv screen.  
  
"You guys ought to look at this!" gawked Duke.  
  
"What?" asked Jenny.  
  
"I knew they would get along well!" laughed Erin.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"You two are evil." I declared.  
  
"What? They're just kissing." said Jenny who was grinning.  
  
"Never mind." I muttered.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
Marik broke our kiss.  
  
"I think we'd better get out of here before Yukia dn the other decide to come back." I told Marik.  
  
"GOod idea." Marik agreed, "I'll take you home."  
  
We went ouside.  
  
"Put this on." said Marik, tossing me a helmet.  
  
I put the helmet on and got on the back of Marik's motorcycle.  
  
He started the motorcycle.  
  
"WAIT!!!" yelled Yuki as Marik began to pull off, "COME BACK HERE!!!"  
  
I saluted her.  
  
"BONNIE!!!!! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!" roared Yuki.  
  
I grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: *grin* I always thought being trapped in an elevator with a hot guy was romantic.  
  
ARi: You've been watching too much of Sailor Moon.  
  
Marik: ..........................................................  
  
C-F: What's the matter? Cat got your tounge?  
  
Seto: ¬_¬U PLease R&R!!! Maybe you'll give C-F her sanity back while you're at it...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Wish 4: Vampire

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ari: Since the stupid Document Manager won't keep thing italicized thoughts and telepathic conversations are going to ^Look like this.^  
  
C-F: *shudder*  
  
Marik: Poor thing, had a terrible dream last night.  
  
C-F: I'm surprised I didn't throw-up from the gore. *shudder*  
  
Ari: THAT is scary.  
  
Marik: *nod*  
  
Malik: YOU nearly threw-up gore? From a dream? When From Hell didn't even bother you?!  
  
C-F: *twitch*  
  
mamono: Do we wanna know?  
  
C-F: Let's just say, seeing a person being strangled while being killed, revived and then killed a different way over and over and over again is very disturbing.  
  
Ari: Ick.  
  
C-F: What I wanna-  
  
Marik: Enough! *drags C-F off*  
  
P.s. I find it a bit to hard (and long) to write (mostly) on a certain couple... I find it as hard as heck, because I end up drawing it out, and out, and out, and out, and out, and out, and out, and out, and OUT.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wish 4: Vampire  
  
6:30 pm EST, June 12th, 2004, Yuki's house,  
  
~~~~Yuki's perspective  
  
"What's the matter, Yuki?" asked Shamara Minamoto, another Demon Hunter, as well as a shape-shifter.  
  
"Our leader contacted me." I replied.  
  
"He did?" asked Lily, another Demon Hunter.  
  
All in all, we had seventeen Demon Hunters present, Shamara Minamoto, Lily Serendipity Songirl, Hikaru, Kira Tetsumei, Catra, Uriko "Blade" Runic, Jose, Caroline, Pyra Akaidra, Erin Honour, Jenny Hall, Rose Thorn, Zarah Remnus, Artemis Basil Zenobio, Von Stupor, and myself.  
  
"What does he want?" asked Jose, the cat-girl of our group, she had a cat's ears and a cat's tail.  
  
"Lord Dwarntenankh has been up to some rather nasty stuff as of late." replied Hikaru.  
  
"Like what?" asked Blade.  
  
"We don't know much, except that one of his bloody wizards is the one who spelled a certain fortune cookie." replied Pyra.  
  
"I thought that was just a rumor." said Kira.  
  
"No, it's true." replied Rose.  
  
"We met the girl two days ago." added Zarah.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"Bonnie is going to kill you if you ask her." said Jenny.  
  
"Are you joking?" I asked.  
  
"Not this time." replied Jenny.  
  
"So, what are we to do?" asked Caroline.  
  
"We're supposed to stay here, watch and wait." I sighed.  
  
"What?!" yelled Blade, "WHY?!"  
  
"Because the targets are on this world." Pyra replied.  
  
"'Targets'?" asked Catra.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
^These darned teenager males!^  
  
"Bonnie!" called Duke.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"My friends are coming over again, you know what to do." he informed me.  
  
"Yes I do." I replied.  
  
^If another guy winks at me I am going to scream^  
  
"HEY!" I snapped as a person began to walk out of the door, carrying a box of cards that had not been checked-out, "Get back here, Mister!"  
  
The man sighed.  
  
"Where do you think you are going with those cards?" I asked him, the perfect image of an insulted noble.  
  
I noticed his eyes were red and his hair bright green.  
  
"I've been wanting to talk with you." he replied, "I decided the best way to get your attention was to try and steal something."  
  
"And you wanted to talk to me, why?" I asked.  
  
"I am the leader of the Demon Hunters." started the man but was interrupted by Marik tackling the man.  
  
"Marik, why'd you do that?" I asked.  
  
"He isn't the leader of the Demon Hunters; he is the brother of Lord Dwarntenankh, who is the leader of the Demons." he replied.  
  
"Marik!" growled the man, "I thought I'd killed you!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
The man threw a knife into Marik's midsection.  
  
Marik pulled the knife out and threw it so it landed between he guy's legs.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU?!" yelped the man.  
  
"I'm... complicated." replied Marik, making me grin.  
  
The man got up and ran out of the shop.  
  
"Hi." Marik said to me.  
  
"Bonjour." I replied.  
  
"Long time no see." he drawled as we walked back to the checkout counter.  
  
"Two days." I said, "Not long at all."  
  
"Forty-eight hours is two days." said Marik.  
  
"And one minute is a long time." I said, sarcastically.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"BONNIE!!!" called Yuki.  
  
We groaned.  
  
"We have some talking to do!" said Yuki.  
  
I gave her a look.  
  
"Do we?" I asked.  
  
"Yes!" she replied.  
  
"Who're your friends?" I asked.  
  
"Oh! How silly of me!" exclaimed Yuki.  
  
"This is Shamara Minamoto, Lily Serendipity Girl, Hikaru, Kira Tetsumei, Catra-" started Pyra, pointing to each person in turn.  
  
"I'm Uriko Runic but you can call me Blade." said a girl with raven black hair down to her waist and silver bangs that framed her face down to her jaw line.  
  
"Sapphire, Jose, and Caroline." finished Yuki.  
  
"Hi." I said, ^I HATE introductions.^  
  
"Now that that's done," said Yuki.  
  
"Yuki! Leave them alone!" called Seto as he jogged over, white trench coat flying behind him.  
  
"It's the Ferret." remarked Lily.  
  
"Who's a ferret?" asked Joey as he and the rest of the gang over.  
  
"Him." said Lily, pointing at Seto.  
  
Seto growled.  
  
"Bonnie? You are very quiet." remarked Jenny.  
  
"We just had a little encounter with one of the Demons." said Marik.  
  
I noticed that some of these people looked like they were going start fussing at certain people of the gang.  
  
"Don't start any fangirl wars." I said.  
  
Everyone looked at me.  
  
"Marik, did you give her your Millenium Rod?" asked Catra.  
  
He gave her a dark look.  
  
"Well isn't this fun." remarked Malik, putting a arm around my shoulder and an arm around Marik's shoulders.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Shamara, obviously disturbed.  
  
Malik steered Marik and me away from the group and up a flight of stairs.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't steer us towards the elevator." I told Malik.  
  
"You're welcome." replied Malik.  
  
"Thanks." said Marik.  
  
"Now, you two had better get out of here before the-" started Malik but was interrupted by Yuki appearing at the bottom of he stairs.  
  
"Oh no." groaned Marik.  
  
"You two," said Yuki, "are coming back downstairs."  
  
We reached the bottom floor.  
  
"Bonnie, you look tired." gaped Jenny.  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Marik.  
  
"Bad dreams?" asked Erin.  
  
"No, not exactly." I replied.  
  
"What, then?" asked Yuki.  
  
"They were just a bit..." I paused to find the right word, "Gorey."  
  
"YOU, were bothered by gore?" gaped Jenny.  
  
I nodded, thinking about the gore made me nauseous. I could tell Marik was poking around in my mind.  
  
"Ick, you weren't kidding." winced Marik.  
  
"Now, if y'all don't mind, I'd like to go home and go to bed, maybe for once I can get some sleep." I said, picking up my things.  
  
"Bu-" started Jenny.  
  
"Goodnight." I said then swept out of the shop.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
"How does she get home?" I asked.  
  
"She walks." replied Jenny.  
  
I ran out after Bonnie.  
  
"Where is she?" I asked myself.  
  
I spotted her walking down the road. I hoped on my motorcycle and sped after her.  
  
"Hey!" I called to her as I slid my bike in front of her.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked.  
  
"Get on, I'll take you home." I told her.  
  
She seemed to hesitate.  
  
"Don't want to run into any Demons, do you?" I asked her.  
  
"Why would she want to ride with one?" asked my sister who had been in the shadow, unnoticed.  
  
Bonnie gave Ishizu a death glare.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that look." said Ishizu, "I'm sure you'd enjoy whipping him, it's delightful."  
  
I saw Bonnie twitch.  
  
^Uh-oh....^  
  
A sword materialized in Bonnie's hand, a mighty nasty sword at that.  
  
"Me? Whip him?" growled Bonnie, "I'd much, MUCH rather whip you. THAT would be MORE than delightful."  
  
Ishizu gaped.  
  
^Is Bonnie actually serious?^ I wondered as the sword disappeared.  
  
Bonnie lunged at Ishizu and I saw a glint of silver.  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Ishizu as Bonnie's knife ripped her midsection.  
  
Bonnie slammed her fist into the back of Ishizu's head - knocking her out.  
  
"Now, what a bad girl." Bonnie sighed, "She made me get my knife dirty."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your sister is a VERY bad girl."  
  
"I'm glad someone had enough sense not to kill her." I told her as I handed her a helmet.  
  
"It wasn't sense, it was stupidity." she said.  
  
I shook my head and sped off to Bonnie's house.  
  
~~~~Dwarntenankh's perspective  
  
"BUT DWARNTENANKH!!!!!" cried a brother of mine as I threw him into a wall.  
  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HER BACK!" I roared at my brother.  
  
"MARIK STOPPED ME!" yelled Sethmekh.  
  
"He stopped you." I repeated.  
  
"He is stronger than I thought." said Sethmekh.  
  
"How so?" I asked.  
  
"He is immortal." replied Sethmekh.  
  
"WHAT?" I asked, astounded.  
  
"He is a vampire." said Sethmekh.  
  
"We must find a way to capture a vampire." I murmured.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
"Bonnie, hunny?" called my mother from the bottom of the stairs as I began to go to my room.  
  
^I'm doomed.^  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Who was that man?" asked Mom.  
  
^I am indeed doomed for all eternity.^  
  
"A friend of mine." I replied, "He gave me a ride home so that I didn't have to walk."  
  
"That was rather nice of him." said Mom, "What's his name?"  
  
^Oh no.^  
  
"Marik Ishtar." I replied.  
  
"You ought to invite him over sometime." said Mom.  
  
^Good, she doesn't remember the name of certain Yu-Gi-Oh! characters.^  
  
"G'night, Mom." I said.  
  
"Night, hunny!" called Mom.  
  
I yawned.  
  
^No nightmares, I hope^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^Oh no, what now?^ I thought in my dream.  
  
^Weird how one is always watching from two different perspectives^  
  
This time I was in a tomb, eerie.  
  
"Shadi! NOOOOO!!!!" roared a familiar voice.  
  
I looked/turned to see Marik, then I turned to see Shadi with a raised sword.  
  
^This had better not be what I think it is^ I thought mentally turning pale.  
  
I/Bonnie (I know his sounds weird but I am familiar only with viewing dreams from two angles, first person and (second person?)) was frozen in place as Shadi charged.  
  
I noticed the sword was awfully gruesome (like the Guardian of Hell).  
  
"Ugnn!" I/Bonnie grunted as Shadi ran I/Bonnie though with the sword.  
  
Shadi disappeared, after pulling the sword out, that is.  
  
^I HATE it when I can't wake myself.^  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Marik as he ran to I/Bonnie.  
  
I/Bonnie didn't seem capable of speaking.  
  
^WHAT is he doing?^ I asked myself as Marik kneeled down next to Me/Bonnie and bent over My/Bonnie's NECK.  
  
I twitched, ^He isn't!^  
  
He did.  
  
^He BIT My/Bonnie's neck!^  
  
An unfamiliar man appeared, sword in hand.  
  
I lurched (second person viewer).  
  
^DON'T tell me he's going to cut off my head.^  
  
He did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as I woke up and sat up abruptly.  
  
I was COVERED in sweat and breathing hard.  
  
^THAT was NOT a funny dream.^  
  
I put a hand to my neck, unconsciously searching for bite marks or a slice.  
  
"Bonnie?!" asked Mom as she rushed into my room, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Bad dream." I managed to choke, "REALLY bad dream."  
  
"I'll be right back." said Mom.  
  
^After several years of not having nightmares I have a terrible one.^ I grumbled mentally.  
  
"Here." said Mon, handing me a glass of water.  
  
I downed it all.  
  
"What happened?" Mom asked.  
  
"In my dream I got bit by a vampire then got my head cut off." I said with a shudder.  
  
"I wonder what's been giving you all these terrible dreams." said Mom.  
  
"I don't know, but I think they are out of my system now, after THAT one." I told her as I flopped back onto my pillow.  
  
"Okay, night night, hunny." said Mom, but I was already sound asleep.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
Bonnie was late at getting to Duke's game shop.  
  
^I wonder what's wring?^  
  
"There she is." said Shamara, Duke's girlfriend.  
  
I saw Bonnie and immediately knew something was bothering her.  
  
"Hi." she said, dully as she walked in, "Sorry I'm late, Duke."  
  
^Now SHE is NOT in any condition to work.^  
  
Obviously Duke noticed this.  
  
"Bonnie, you can have the day-off, you need to go back to sleep." said Duke.  
  
"I am never sleeping again." said Bonnie.  
  
I could tell she was rather weak right now and was surprised that she had even managed to walk here.  
  
"Bonnie!" called Jenny, "Whoa, you look like you're dead."  
  
Bonnie winced.  
  
"DO NOT talk to me about anything that is dead, half-dead or un-dead, no offence, Marik." said Bonnie.  
  
"Someone had a VERY bad nightmare I see." remarked Yuki.  
  
Bonnie shuddered.  
  
"What was it about?" asked Pyra.  
  
"I AM NOT answering THAT question." said Bonnie.  
  
^It must of been a really bad dream.^  
  
"I am taking you home." I declared, grabbing Bonnie around the shoulders and steering her out of the game shop.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to stay on a motorcycle." remarked Bonnie.  
  
^So, this must be why I'd had the urge to drive my car.^  
  
Bonnie seemed to have noticed my car.  
  
"Wow, a Porsche Carrara GT." gaped Bonnie.  
  
"You know your cars." I remarked as I steered her over to it.  
  
"Is this your car?" she gaped as I opened the doors.  
  
I just smiled.  
  
"So, what is this dream about?" I asked as I started the car.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." replied Bonnie.  
  
THAT was disturbing.  
  
"I really want to know." I told her.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"I-I know you do." she replied at last, "Normally I would tell you, but, it's just to disturbing."  
  
"Do you mind if I read your mind to find out, then?" I asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
^Well, this must of been one bad dream. And she doesn't even seem to notice that I'm not heading towards her house.^  
  
"If you wish." she replied, "But I highly suggest you have the car parked and OFF before you do."  
  
"That bad?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." she replied.  
  
I turned onto a dirt road and pulled into the trees.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
^Good he took my advice.^ I thought.  
  
"Just try to relax." he said.  
  
I remained silent.  
  
He seemed to be disturbed already.  
  
"I what?!" he yelped.  
  
I nearly grinned at that.  
  
He had turned rather pale. And now he was green. And NOW he was getting out of the car and running behind a tree.  
  
"I told him it was disturbing." I muttered.  
  
"You never told me gorey." he said as he came back.  
  
"Sorry." I said as he turned the car on and pulled out of the trees.  
  
^I wonder if he saw it from my view or his?^  
  
"If you're wondering who's view I saw it from, I saw it from mine." said Marik.  
  
^THAT must have been disturbing.^  
  
"Have you even noticed that we aren't on our way to your house?" asked Marik.  
  
"Yes." I replied, now that someone knew about that dream the way I knew it I felt allot better.  
  
"Why haven't you said anything about it?" he asked.  
  
"Because I trust that you know what you're doing." I replied.  
  
"Oh, that is SUCH a great answer." he muttered.  
  
Now he seemed to be thinking about something.  
  
^He must be thinking about him biting me, he keeps chewing on himself.^  
  
"Why in the world did you dream me biting you?" he asked.  
  
THAT I did not want to answer.  
  
"I don't know." I lied.  
  
"You're lying." remarked Marik.  
  
Mentally I winced.  
  
"Why did you dream about me biting you?" he repeated.  
  
I will NOT answer that question.  
  
"I said I don't know." I grumbled making sure not to blink or sound nervous.  
  
"You're masking yourself well, but I can tell you're lying." said Marik, "If I want I can just read you mind."  
  
"I know THAT." I said.  
  
"Maybe I will." he said, thoughtfully.  
  
^If he does I'll kill him.^ I thought, ^I like my privacy.^  
  
"I know you like you privacy, but I want to know." said Marik, "And you wouldn't kill me, would you?"  
  
"You know me all too well." I muttered.  
  
"What if I told you I had a similar dream last night?" he asked.  
  
I barely kept myself from gaping.  
  
"Just it wasn't a nightmare." he added.  
  
^Well, that's rather disturbing to me.^ I thought.  
  
"Actually, you ASKED me to turn you into a vampire." he remarked.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelped.  
  
"That's what I thought." he said.  
  
"And I thought I was the only one who had weird dreams." I muttered.  
  
"Well, for you it only fits that you would dream about being bitten by a vampire, with all of the vampire movies you watch." said Marik.  
  
"Another thing my friends told you?" I asked, "Or something you found out a few days ago?"  
  
"Both." he replied.  
  
Ha! I'd gotten him off the topic.  
  
"But, really, why did you dream what you did?" he asked.  
  
Or so I had thought.  
  
"Why did you dream what you did?" I demanded.  
  
He gaped at me.  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I." he said, "Don't know."  
  
I could tell he wasn't lying. To bad the same wasn't for me.  
  
"What about you?" he asked.  
  
Darn it all! I had set myself up!  
  
"It's only fair." he said.  
  
"You sneaky fox." I muttered.  
  
"I take the fox part as a complement." retorted Marik.  
  
^Great, now what do I do?^  
  
"I don't know." that seemed to came out of my mouth before I could think of an answer.  
  
"Don't you just hate it when your mouth talks on it's own?" asked Marik.  
  
^Mind reader.^  
  
"Thank you for reminding me." he said.  
  
I winced.  
  
"How about this, you let me read your mind in return for something." said Marik.  
  
"Like what?" I asked.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, I don't know." he drawled, "If the answer is what I THINK it is..."  
  
^OHMYGOSH. He CAN'T be serious.^  
  
"You liked biting me in your dream, didn't you?" I asked him.  
  
"Mind reader." he muttered.  
  
"Actually, no. I just know you too well." I said.  
  
^He actually WANTED to bite me?! What a strange life I lead. Guess this is what I get for wanting a more interesting life.^  
  
"Yes, I did like biting you in my dream." sighed Marik.  
  
^Yep, my life is WEIRD. But it's REALLY weird that I was right.^  
  
I noticed Marik was blushing.  
  
^That is even more weird.^  
  
"What would you do if I bit you?" he asked.  
  
^How weird con life get? Wait, I don't want to know, never mind that question.^  
  
I noticed he was watching me out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I don't know." I replied.  
  
"That isn't the answer I had expected." remarked Marik as he pulled of into the trees.  
  
^WHAT is he doing NOW?^  
  
"Than what-?" I started but he kissed me.  
  
~~~~Yuki's perspective  
  
^Great. JUST great. Now Duke's shop is being attacked by Demons.^  
  
"DIE!!!" yelled Von Stupor, whipping out a slingshot and keyboard key from his cope (a coat worn around the neck, known as a cope).  
  
A Demon's monster screeched.  
  
^Where is everybody when we need them?^  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
^I wish he'd stop doing that. Kissing me without warning is rather startling.^  
  
Now that he had finished kissing me, we were just sitting in the car watching the trees.  
  
"You know." he said after a moment, "I thought that the answer to my previous question was going to be 'kick you where no man ought to be kicked'."  
  
"What is with you males and thinking I'm going to hurt them?" I muttered.  
  
"I'm not the first to think that?" he asked.  
  
"No. An eighteen year old and another fifteen year-old thought I'd beat them up." I replied.  
  
"It just seems that you would do that to a guy, I just can't figure out what for." he remarked.  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
"Oh." he said, obviously figuring it out.  
  
^Duh.^  
  
"So, if I were to bite you..." said Marik.  
  
^WHAT?! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOUNG-MAN?!^  
  
"What would be the more likely answer, submit or resist?" he finished.  
  
^I will NOT ANSWER THAT QUESTION!!!!!^  
  
He seemed to know what I was yelling at him mentally.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"I've said it twice, and I'll say it again, YOU ASK TOO MANY QUESTIONS." I informed him.  
  
"Well, I want to know." he said.  
  
^Man, he's making me nervous! What has gotten into him?^  
  
"You know, in this world, when a vampire has found the one he or she loves, that vampire turns them into a vampire so that they can live together for all eternity." remarked Marik.  
  
^Okay, he's gone crazy.^  
  
"And I love you." he said.  
  
I did NOT know WHAT to say to THAT, except for,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He seemed shocked.  
  
^It's a miracle, I've actually shocked someone.^  
  
He obviously didn't know WHAT to say.  
  
"Y-you love me?" he asked, finally.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
^I'm shocking myself.^  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"That is like asking why the sky is blue." I remarked.  
  
He seemed to be thinking, and thinking hard at that.  
  
^I'll let him think. I have some thinking of my own to do. Me? A VAMPIRE????^  
  
~~~~Yuki  
  
^Okay. THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!!!!!^  
  
Von Stupor and me were TRAPPED in Duke's shop by fifteen Demons and their magic monsters.  
  
"Where do you think Marik and Bonnie are?" I asked Von Stupor, I knew Marik wasn't taking Bonnie to her house.  
  
"I not not not not not not know." replied Von Stupor.  
  
I noticed Ishizu was with the Demons.  
  
"ISHIZU?!" I gaped.  
  
"Yes, it's me." replied Ishizu, "And those two had better come back. I have my revenge on them both to get."  
  
"On Bonnie? Why?" I asked.  
  
"She sliced my stomach!!!" yelled Ishizu.  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
~~~~Marik's perspective  
  
^She "loves me too"? I can't believe it!^  
  
I looked at Bonnie and noticed that she was deep in thought.  
  
^I wonder what she is thinking about? With the look on her face, she must be trying to put together the rules of the vampires that I told her.^  
  
"Okay, so you said that vampires in this world change the one they love into a vampire so that they can be together for eternity?" she asked, startling me.  
  
^Ohhhh, boy. I think I might of fried one of her brain's circuits.^  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
She seemed to be piecing things together mentally.  
  
"So, I love him and he loves me..." I heard her mutter.  
  
^Okay, she has lost her mind. Why would she even be thinking about this? If I were her I would have gotten out of the car and gotten far away as I could.^  
  
"Don't give me that look." she said, "I am not insane."  
  
"You sure about that?" I asked.  
  
"No." she replied, "Just kidding. I'm sure."  
  
I watched a deer hop through the forest.  
  
^I HOPE she doesn't ask me to bite her.^ Oh you liar, said the little voice that we all have in our heads, You know that's not true.  
  
"Arguing with the little voice in your head?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"How'd you know?" I asked.  
  
"Happens way too often with me and I could tell by the expression on your face." she replied.  
  
^Okay, I DO want her to ask me, but, I don't know if I have so little heart that I could do it.^  
  
"Bite me." she said.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelped.  
  
She remained silent, obviously she couldn't believe what she was saying.  
  
"You heard me." she replied.  
  
"I THINK I heard you." I said.  
  
She seemed amused at that.  
  
"I said, BITE ME." she repeated, sweeping her hair away from her neck.  
  
I gaped at her.  
  
"You have got to be joking me." I said.  
  
"Am I going to have to MAKE you bite me?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't know that that was possible." I said, slyly.  
  
"Me neither, just sounded like a good threat." she said, "BITE ME."  
  
I couldn't believe this!  
  
Oh, just bit her you silly. said the voice in my head.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"You know why." she replied, "I said, bite me. I MEAN BITE ME."  
  
I clenched my teeth.  
  
Ohh, now you're being as argumentative as her.  
  
"Fine." I said, she seemed surprised.  
  
I sank my fangs into her neck.  
  
~~~~Jenny's perspective  
  
^Great, we walk Duke's shop and get captured by Demons.^  
  
"ISHIZU!!!" yelled a Demon as he ran through the doors.  
  
"What is it? Why aren't you following Marik and Bonnie?" asked Ishizu.  
  
"Marik just BIT her!" announced the Demon.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelped.  
  
"She ASKED him to!" said the Demon.  
  
Ishizu gaped at the Demon.  
  
"This could cause problems." muttered Ishizu.  
  
I was mouthing wordlessly.  
  
"What?" snapped Ishizu at me.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BIT HER!" I gaped.  
  
"And that she ASKED him to!" added Erin.  
  
"They like each other more than we thought." remarked Yuki.  
  
We heard a crash.  
  
Ishizu and the other Demons disappeared into a portal.  
  
"What?" I muttered.  
  
"Good, you're all safe." said a voice behind me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked as my binds were cut.  
  
"A friend of Marik's." replied the man.  
  
"You're a vampire." said Pyra.  
  
"Yes." replied the man.  
  
I noticed that the man had electric blue hair and purple eyes.  
  
"I'm also the 'Leader' you all get your orders from." he added.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelped Yuki.  
  
"Yes." he replied, "Marik and Bonnie are on their way here, by the way."  
  
This ought to be interesting.  
  
~~~~Bonnie's perspective  
  
^I can't BELIEVE myself! I asked Marik to turn me into a VAMPIRE! And now I'm a VAMPIRE!!^  
  
Marik was silent as he drove.  
  
^I'm surprised he argued so mush about turning me into a vampire.^  
  
We pulled into the parking lot at Duke's game shop.  
  
"Looks like they've had some trouble." I remarked as I stepped over a charred carcass's.  
  
"Demon trouble." said Marik.  
  
"Looks like Pyra scorched them." I said as I poked a body with a foot.  
  
"We were being followed earlier." said Marik.  
  
"By a Demon?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, he went back somewhere to report." replied Marik as he made our way to the door.  
  
"Ahh, and here they are now." remarked a voice.  
  
"André!" gaped Marik as we walked into the store.  
  
I nudged a carcass out my way.  
  
"Pyra, I think you out-did yourself." I informed her as counted the multiple carcass's.  
  
She turned red at that.  
  
^I think they know.^ said Marik, telepathically to me.  
  
^Yes, the Demon who followed us must of reported here.^ I agreed as I picked my way through the carcass's.  
  
"Ew." I said as I saw a very juicy carcass with it's head, arms and legs missing.  
  
"It's amazing what what what what what what a flyswatter will will will will will will do." remarked Von Stupor.  
  
^I guess he did this.^  
  
^If you trapped the arms, legs and head in cards you'd have you own set of Exodia.^ I told Marik.  
  
He snickered.  
  
"What am I missing?" asked Jenny.  
  
I just grinned.  
  
"Let's get out of here." said Yuki, "I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Okay." I said as we all made our way outside.  
  
"Ishizu is working for the Demons." said Lily.  
  
"I don't find that surprising." I said.  
  
"Me neither." agreed Marik.  
  
"They'll be back." said André.  
  
"Yes." said Marik.  
  
"But for what, is the question." I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: Hehehehehehehehehee.......  
  
Marik: ................................................................  
  
C-F: Okay, yes I know I have too much time on my hands. But that's good for y'all because this way you get quicker updates (hint, hint)  
  
mamono and Freai: *twitch* SORRY!  
  
C-F: Heheheheheheheheehehe... don't make me bring out my wrath!  
  
Marik: Okay, it's 3:36 am, C-F, time for you to go to bed!  
  
C-F: BED? WHERE?!  
  
Seto: ¬_¬U R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Wish 5: Young Love, Old Mysteries

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: Okay, this is chapter five!  
  
Marik: Like they didn't already know that.  
  
Ari: It's chapter 5?  
  
C-F & Marik: *fall over*  
  
Malik: ¬_¬U  
  
C-F: Anyhoo, I have some announcements to make-  
  
Ari: OOOO OOOO!!! Announcements!!!!! Kawaii!!  
  
C-F: Have you been stealing my chocolate?  
  
Ari: *belches* No.  
  
C-F: *eye twitch* DIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ari: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ow. *dies*  
  
C-F: ^_^ Okay anyway, thank you Pyra for the sundae!!  
  
Ari: ToT  
  
C-F: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha haaa.... and Freai your character WILL be in this chapter. And I do NOT own Dragonball Z.  
  
Marik: She is STILL organizing characters so she may be a bit slow STILL in getting the characters out.  
  
C-F: Eh heheheheheheheeeeh...  
  
Malik: ¬_¬ Okay, she is going insane.  
  
*portal appears*  
  
All: ?.?  
  
*Freai falls out*  
  
Malik: RA, NOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????  
  
Freai: MALIK! ^_^ *glomps*  
  
Malik: SAVE ME!!! *hides behind C-F*  
  
C-F: ¬_¬U Save yourself. *steps away from Malik*  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: Uh ohhhhh.  
  
Obelisk the Tormenter: I hope there aren't any HUGE fans of us.  
  
Slifer the Sky Dragon: Uh, the *cough cough* crazy *cough cough* egotistical *cough cough* psycho-freak *cough cough* authoress of this story is a fan of us.  
  
Ari: Are they sick????  
  
C-F: ^_^ *glomps Egyptian God Card monsters*  
  
Seto: ¬_¬U Please R&R.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wish 5: Young Love, Old Mysteries  
  
6:00 am EST, June 14th, 2004, A World Other Than Our Own,  
  
~~~~Meloney Hawthorn  
  
These stupid Demons!  
  
"Come on! Just try and stop us!" snarled a Demon.  
  
Once again I was in the Dragonball Z world, unfortunately.  
  
"Just leave her out of this!" said Trunks.  
  
^I'm a thief NOT a heroine.^  
  
Better get this over with.  
  
"ANUBI WARRIORS!! COME FORTH AND VANQUISH THESE DEMONS!!!" I cried into the night sky.  
  
The ground began to rumble.  
  
A roar pierced the night as furry black paw/hands broke through the ground.  
  
"OHMYGOD." gaped Chi-Chi.  
  
"Anubi Warriors! Kill the Demons!" I roared motioning at the group of Demons.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed the Demons as the Anubi Warrior's scythe-like swords slashed through them.  
  
"Remind me never to make YOU mad." remarked #17.  
  
"Adios." I said as I turned and vanished into a portal.  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
"GYAHHHHH!" I yelled as I fell from my bed onto my floor, "Owie."  
  
I rubbed my now very sore behind.  
  
^What was THAT all about?^ asked Marik.  
  
This telepathic speech is going to take some getting used to.  
  
^I was asleep when you yelled for me to wake-up.^ I replied.  
  
^Ah ha ha ha... Sorry.^ said Marik.  
  
^Anyhoo, what's the matter?^ I asked.  
  
^Yuki just called, she said we're needed. She wants to meet us at Kamé Game Shop.^ replied Marik.  
  
^Uhhhh, where's that?^ I asked as my mom walked into my room to see me sitting on the floor, cocooned in blankets.  
  
"Bonnie, hinny, what happened?" asked Mom.  
  
"I feel out of bed." I replied. ^Dur.^  
  
"Well, Duke just called, he said he needs you at the shop early." said Mom as she walked out of my room.  
  
^By any chance, did you call my mom, impersonate Duke and say that I'm needed at Duke's shop?^ I asked Marik as I started gathering my clothes.  
  
^Yes.^ he replied.  
  
^I thought so.^  
  
^I'll pick you up. Be there in a bit.^ said Marik.  
  
^Okay.^ I said.  
  
I could tell he hadn't left my mind yet and I scowled.  
  
^What?^ asked Marik.  
  
^I can't get dressed with someone in my mind.^ I replied, tartly.  
  
^Ehh, see you when I get there.^ he said and I felt his mind leave mine.  
  
~~~~Rose  
  
^Where is he?^ I asked myself as I paced in front of Kamé Game Shop.  
  
I heard a motorcycle and looked up to see Marik and Bonnie pull into the parking lot.  
  
"Where's Bakura?" I asked as they got off the motorcycle.  
  
"He said he'd be here soon." replied Marik.  
  
Bonnie sure looks grumpy.  
  
"Hey, Bon." said Erin as she walked out of the game shop looking a bit ruffled.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Bon?" Erin asked.  
  
"She's not too happy with me right now." said Marik.  
  
"I like my sleep." Bonnie muttered.  
  
"Ahhh." I said.  
  
"Erin, why are you ruffled?" asked Bonnie.  
  
Erin turned red and started messing with her hair.  
  
Bonnie and Marik exchanged looks.  
  
"Has anyone seen Bakura?" I asked.  
  
"He left not too long ago." replied Ryou as he walked over, Zarah next to him.  
  
Bonnie and Marik jumped.  
  
"What?" asked Yuki.  
  
"BAKURA!!!!" yelled Marik grabbing something.  
  
Now Bonnie looked, is possible, more annoyed.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!" yelled Marik as he shook whatever he had grabbed.  
  
"Aww, come on, can't you take a joke?" asked Bakura as he appeared.  
  
Bonnie scowled and Bakura seemed to notice this.  
  
"Sorry!!" yelped Bakura as Bonnie gave him a death glare.  
  
"Bakura-" I started.  
  
"Where have I been?" he finished as Marik put him down.  
  
"No. What did you do?" I asked.  
  
Bonnie glowered at Bakura.  
  
"Nothing." he replied with a grin.  
  
"If you managed to get Bonnie that mad you must have done SOMETHING." remarked Jenny.  
  
"Uhhh heh heh..." muttered Bakura, "Marik, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
^Oh great.^ I thought, ^It's the "come over here so we can plot and scheme" tone.^  
  
"Uh, sure." said Marik.  
  
"Sooooooo, Erin, what's up?" Bonnie asked, slyly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Erin.  
  
"You don't come here everyday with your clothes rumpled and hair messed up." Yuki pointed out.  
  
"Me and Yami were just kissing, that's all." Erin replied, "Now that I've told you THAT, Bonnie, you can tell us what happened in the elevator."  
  
Bonnie cringed.  
  
"Yes! Do tell!" said Yuki.  
  
"Not much." Bonnie replied.  
  
"You and Marik were trapped in that elevator for several hours, 'not much' would have to be more." I said.  
  
"We talked." Bonnie said.  
  
"You," said Zarah, "are stubborn."  
  
"Maybe I'm part ass." Bonnie muttered.  
  
"Yeah, wise-ass." said Jenny.  
  
Bonnie grinned.  
  
"You know that I turn wise-ass into an art-form." said Bonnie.  
  
"ANYWAY, you were saying?" I asked.  
  
"I wasn't." replied Bonnie.  
  
"Tell or well stick you with needles." said Erin.  
  
The color drained from Bonnie's face.  
  
"We talked about his past, his fear of the dark, I convinced him that he isn't a demon, he cried on my shoulder, he told me about his sister and Shadi whipping him, had me fix-up his wounds, stole my medi-kit, my Shonen Jump and my back-pack just so that when he finally got me to come and get it he could toss me over his shoulder and pin me to the floor, and he kissed me, told me he loved me and I think that's it." said Bonnie.  
  
"She must really hate needles." I remarked.  
  
Bonnie shuddered as I said "needles".  
  
"Well, if we want you to tell us something we now know how to do it." remarked Pyra.  
  
"Meanies." Bonnie muttered.  
  
"What did you guys say to her?" asked Marik as he and Bakura came back.  
  
"Mentioned needles to her." replied Jenny.  
  
More color drained from Bonnie's face.  
  
"Stop it!" Marik snapped at us as he put am arm around Bonnie's shoulders.  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
^If they mention needles to me again they'll die.^ I grumbled as I watched Bakura waltz over to Rose.  
  
"Have I kissed you today?" Bakura asked Rose.  
  
"Not yet." replied Rose as she grinned at him.  
  
^They have loved each other for two years.^ said Marik.  
  
^Wow.^ I said as Bakura swept Rose up in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Okay, this is awkward." muttered Jenny.  
  
Marik steered me and the others inside Kamé Game Shop.  
  
"Sooo, what were you and Bakura talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh, nothing." replied Marik and immediately felt his mind close off completely.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Ahh, who's you're lady friend, Marik?" asked an elderly man with a hairstyle that closely resembled Yugi's.  
  
"This is my girl-friend." replied Marik, "Her name is Bonnie Price."  
  
"Nice to meet you, young lady." said the man, "I'm Yugi's grandfather."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mister Motou." I said.  
  
"Yugi and Yami are in the basement." said Mr. Motou, "They're waiting."  
  
"Thanks!" called Pyra as she trotted off towards a staircase.  
  
^You can stop steering me now.^ I informed Marik.  
  
^You are still weak from needles being mentioned to you, you're in no condition to walk without support.^ replied Marik, amusedly.  
  
^Ra, save us.^ muttered Marik.  
  
^What?^ I asked.  
  
^THAT is Shadi.^ Marik replied mentally motioning at a man in white robes.  
  
^Ahhhh, I am going to give him a head-ache.^ I muttered.  
  
^It looks like he has one already.^ said Marik.  
  
I examined Shadi.  
  
^You're right.^ I said.  
  
^What is wrong with him?^ Marik asked.  
  
^It looks as if Ishitzu has released her spell.^ I replied, using my lovely nickname for Ishizu.  
  
~~~~Marik  
  
Shadi looked up and saw me.  
  
"Marik!" Shadi yelped, "I am so sorry!"  
  
Bonnie seemed amused for some reason.  
  
"I don't know how I could of let your sister control me!" said Shadi as he bowed down as he would to a Pharaoh.  
  
Bonnie seemed even more amused.  
  
"It's easy for her to control a person, she has the power of will. She wants something she gets it, by any means necessary." I replied.  
  
Shadi looked up and finally noticed my companion.  
  
"Ra!" yelped Shadi.  
  
^What's gotten into him?^ I wondered.  
  
^I was about to ask you.^ replied Bonnie.  
  
"She looks like-" started Shadi but Odion put a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Don't mind him." said Odion.  
  
Bonnie just had a VERY thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Bonnie!" snapped Jenny.  
  
"Wha?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"You're thinking." replied Erin.  
  
"Of course I'm thinking, almost everyone does." she replied.  
  
"You're thinking about a certain ancient civilization, though." said Jenny.  
  
"So what?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"You already know more about Ancient Egypt than is healthy." replied Erin, now THAT really seemed to annoy her.  
  
"If I want to think about Ancient Egypt I can, it's my life, my time and I can think whatever I want." Bonnie replied with a slight growl.  
  
"So, this is the Bonnie you and Erin have been talking about." said Odion, addressing Jenny.  
  
"Jenny, Erin, you two are going to have to tell me what you said about me." Bonnie said.  
  
"You told her?!" yelped Jenny.  
  
I grinned, showing teeth.  
  
"Odion, Shadi, allow me to introduce my girl-friend, Bonnie Price." I said.  
  
"Hello." said Odion.  
  
Shadi told Bonnie hello in Ancient Egyptian.  
  
"Shadi-" I started but was cut off by Bonnie greeting him formally in Ancient Egyptian.  
  
"Bonnie, when did you learn that language?" asked Erin.  
  
"While you were in school dissecting frogs." replied Bonnie.  
  
"Marik." called Bakura.  
  
I let go of Bonnie and walked over to Bakura.  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
^I shouldn't of opened my mouth.^ I thought, ^Now I am in a big discussion about AE and they are telling me things I already know.^  
  
I heard a growl but decided to ignore it.  
  
"BAKURA!" yelled Rose.  
  
^Now what would make HER yell at HIM like THAT?^  
  
I turned around in time to see Bakura throw Marik into a wall.  
  
"NOW what are they up to?" I asked.  
  
"I dunno, Bakura said something to Marik and it blew his top." replied Rose as she tried to get near Bakura.  
  
I decided to TRY and keep Marik away from Bakura.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU, BAKURA!!!!" roared Marik as he brought out his Millenium Rod.  
  
"Oh boy." I heard Odion mutter.  
  
"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!! retorted Bakura as his Millenium Ring appeared.  
  
Rose and I immediately released our hostages and scrambled over to walls behind them.  
  
"DIE!!" they roared at each other as they sent magic hurling at each other.  
  
Marik and Bakura were both blasted onto their backs near the walls.  
  
^He is going to kill me for this.^ I thought as I had an idea of what to do to keep him from getting up.  
  
~~~~Marik  
  
^Ohhhh, NOW I felt horrible, too bad the wall wasn't a mattress instead.^ I groaned.  
  
Bonnie did something shocking.  
  
"What the heck are you doing?!" I yelped as Bonnie sat on my stomach; straddling me.  
  
"I." said Bonnie, "Am keeping you from getting up and destroying the building."  
  
"Bu-" I started.  
  
"ROSE!!!" yelped Bakura.  
  
Seems Rose had had the same idea as Bonnie.  
  
"This is entertaining." remarked Joey.  
  
Bonnie gave Joey a death-glare.  
  
"Once you let me up I am still going to kill Baka Bakura." I informed Bonnie.  
  
"Rose, men are all the same aren't they?" asked Bonnie, "They all get mad at each other for no obvious reason and then they begin fighting."  
  
Rose snickered.  
  
"Let me up." I ordered.  
  
"No." said Bonnie.  
  
"I'd suggest you stop ordering her." said Jenny.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"She'll give you jumper cables." replied Jenny.  
  
^I HATE jumper cables.^ I thought.  
  
"Rose! LET ME UP." said Bakura.  
  
"Too bad you two lost your Millenium Items, or you'd be able to get us off." sighed Bonnie.  
  
"Where's my Rod?" I asked.  
  
"Ohhh, it just got blasted over to me." said Bonnie, innocently.  
  
"And, Bakura, I just so HAPPENED to get you Millenium Ring." added Rose.  
  
"Bakura, we're dead men." I called.  
  
"Especially if they find out that we planned this all along." agreed Bakura.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Rose.  
  
Bonnie didn't seem to be paying attention.  
  
"Anybody home?" I asked.  
  
"I was trying to figure out if Baka was lying." she replied.  
  
"I AM NOT A BAKA!!!" yelled Bakura.  
  
"Ohh, he wasn't lying." I said.  
  
Bonnie raised an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
"He and I wanted to see how you and Rose would get us to stop fighting." I replied.  
  
"Ahhh, so you weren't really mad at him?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Uh, he decided on a very 'good' way to make me livid." I replied.  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!" yelled Rose.  
  
I looked around Bonnie in time to see Bakura switch positions with Rose.  
  
"Don't even think about." said Bonnie with a meaningful glare.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." I said.  
  
"Why don't I believe that?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno." I replied.  
  
I did the same thing Bakura did.  
  
"Why don't you believe me?" I asked.  
  
She looked ready to kill me.  
  
"BAKURA!!!! GET OFF! YOU'RE HEAVY!!!" yelled Rose.  
  
"Is that the only reason?" Bakura asked.  
  
Bonnie snickered.  
  
"What about you?" I asked, "How do you plan to get me off?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"I COULD just, nah." Bonnie muttered.  
  
"Bonnie, you could just kick him." suggested Jenny.  
  
"You. Are mean." I said to Jenny.  
  
"Nah, he hasn't made me THAT mad yet." said Bonnie.  
  
"Bakura! What're y-!" started Rose.  
  
I looked over to see the two lovebirds kissing again.  
  
"You know..." I said, thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"That is a good idea." I remarked.  
  
"How did I know this was coming?" I heard Seto mutter.  
  
Bonnie was about to say something but I pressed my lips to hers before she could say a word.  
  
~~~~ Yuki  
  
^Hmmm, now four people are kissing...^ I thought, ^How long before the rest?^  
  
"You know, Marik's right." said Seto.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Kissing the one you love doesn't seem like such a bad idea right now." replied Seto, "And I haven't given you a kiss yet, love."  
  
"No, you haven't." I said as Seto wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Now is a good time." said Seto as he pulled me into a kiss.  
  
I was vaguely aware of Pyra, Zarah, Jenny and Erin being kissed as well.  
  
~~~~ Odion  
  
"I think it is a good thing we left once Marik and Bakura started fooling around." I told Shadi.  
  
"Indeed." agreed Shadi, "We don't have to worry, though. Their girlfriends will stop them."  
  
"So, what did you want to come here for?" I asked.  
  
"Bonnie resembles an Ancient Egyptian princess that is depicted in one of the reliefs in these caves.  
  
^I'm glad Marik isn't with us, if he was, he would NOT be happy.^  
  
We were in the caverns that me, Marik and Ishizu had lived in for a long time; before we had to go to the Battle City tournament, that is.  
  
"All of them resemble different persons from the reliefs." I said.  
  
"You know who Marik was in Ancient Egypt, though." said Shadi.  
  
"Yes." I replied, "And I think Bonnie does too."  
  
Shadi stopped in his tracks.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she seemed to know allot about Marik, you said so yourself." I replied.  
  
"Here we are." said Shadi as we came to a large cavern.  
  
~~~~ Ishizu  
  
"Are we ready?" Lord Dwarntenankh asked me.  
  
"Yes, Mokuba will be here soon." I replied.  
  
"We draw in Mokuba's brother we will get his girlfriend, Yuki Kaida, as well." remarked Dwarntenankh.  
  
"Milady Ishizu, the torture devices are ready." said one of Dwarntenankh's servants.  
  
"Good. When Mokuba get's here, take him straight there." I ordered, ^Ahh, torture, my favorite hobby... Screams from Mokuba, and his brother soon after, will decor the halls of this castle quite well.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: Okay, I can't resist my ideas once I get them for fluff. ^_^  
  
Marik: =^_^=  
  
C-F: At least HE liked it.  
  
Marik: Why wouldn't I?  
  
C-F: *shrugs* I am sorry that I didn't go into much detail about the kisses between everyone, but it is a heck of allot harder than you'd think to describe something one has never experienced. (Though I do read some VERY good books with VERY detailed kissing scenes in them...)  
  
Ari: T-T Why am I not in this chapter?  
  
C-F: ¬_¬U Because you aren't in this story at all.  
  
Ari: TOT  
  
C-F: ^_^ Anyhoo, I know I didn't give everyone's characters in this chapter, but a way to do that without making thing boring I am still trying to figure out. And since I have uhhhh, 19 or more characters (that y'all sent me alone.), it is really hard.  
  
Seto: ^_^  
  
Ari: O.O;;; Is he SMILING?!  
  
C-F: Grinning to be exact.  
  
Seto: ^_^ *begins to whistle*  
  
C-F: *shudder* Spooky.  
  
Obelisk: These human emotions are weird.  
  
C-F: So is being so much taller than me. *glares up a VERY LONG distance at Obelisk*  
  
Ra: Well, you are only 5' 6".  
  
Slifer: Is the fic she is 5' 9".  
  
C-F: ^.^;; I exaggerated! I actually want to be about three inches more that that...  
  
Marik: But then you'd be as tall as me.  
  
C-F: ^_^ Exactly.  
  
Marik: ¬_¬U C-F: Also, sorry that this chapter was so "short".  
  
Marik: ^_^ Please review! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Wish 6: Some Mysteries Revealed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: Hoo, chapter 6! Wow.  
  
Marik: They're probably bored by now.  
  
C-F: ToT Probably... Most likely because I haven't had their characters say much...  
  
Freai: Or do much.  
  
C-F: *wince* But, wow, I have somethin' like SIXTY reviews! My other fic doesn't have that many... Also, if you are noticing I'm not very consistent with who's head you are seeing things from, it's because I can't fit into to everyone's head, because I have to be in a certain mood for the character, know the creator well (as I do mamono, junana107, Professor Rose Thorn and Jenny Hall), or just be terribly like the character (such as Marik).  
  
Seto: Let's just get on with the fic!  
  
C-F: Yes ma'am.  
  
Seto: *twitch*  
  
Marik: R&R! And mamono, you are going to kill C-F.  
  
C-F: P.s. I have a fic to suggest, seven, actually: Red Eyes; Freai Woxzema; Freai In the Sands of Egypt; mamono Experiment Chibi; mamono Vampire Game; angelus_2040 YuGiOh: The Virtual War; junana107 Do or Fry! A Truth or Dare Fic; junana107 (co-written by yours truly)  
  
Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out, here are the reasons: 1) I can only work at night. (I can't think well during the day). 2) I have been super tired all week. 3) The one night I did manage to stay up I was finishing a Vampire Marik drawing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wish 6: Some Mysteries Revealed  
  
6:00 pm EST, June 14, 2004, Kamé Game Shop,  
  
~~~~Yuki  
  
"Shouldn't I go since I'm not a Demon Hunter?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"Since you know about the Demon Hunters you practically are one." added Pyra.  
  
"And vampires are very useful to the Demon Hunters." added Zarah.  
  
"And vampires are always either on our side, or on Lord Dwarntenankh's side." finished André, who had arrived a short time ago.  
  
"Lord Dwarntenankh?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"One of his wizards is responsible for you getting that fortune cookie a few months ago." replied Artemis.  
  
"And thus being, he must be after you or someone around you, and if you are on our side, you may cause him more harm than good." added Von Stupor.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Where'd Shadi and Odion go?" asked Catra.  
  
"They went to Egypt." said Bonnie.  
  
We all looked at her.  
  
"To a certain labyrinth of caves to be exact." she added.  
  
"You mean-?" asked Marik.  
  
"Yes." she replied.  
  
"Enlighten us, please." said Von Stupor.  
  
"To the caves I grew up in." replied Marik, simply.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know." said Marik.  
  
"SORRY I'M LATE!!!!" called a familiar voice.  
  
I saw Bonnie's eye twitch.  
  
Ishizu ran in.  
  
"I am soooo sorry that I'm late!" said Ishizu.  
  
Bonnie stood up abruptly drawing a nasty sword out from under the table.  
  
"What makes you think that you are invited, Ishitzu?" asked Bonnie coldly as she put the tip of the sword under Ishizu's chin.  
  
"Because I have some news that might interest a few, if not all, of you." Ishizu replied.  
  
I stood up, BIG gun in hand.  
  
"What kind of news would interest us?" asked Rose, coldly.  
  
"The kind where I tell you that Mokuba is in Lord Dwarntenankh's castle, about to be tortured." replied Ishizu.  
  
"YOU LIE!" yelled Seto standing up.  
  
"She doesn't." said Bonnie, "Give me one good reason, Ishitzu, why I shouldn't slit your throat right now?"  
  
"I thought that was a fake sword!" said Artemis.  
  
"I don't carry around something unless it might be useful." replied Bonnie.  
  
"I can take you to Dwarntenankh." said Ishizu.  
  
"We'll find him ourselves, thanks." I said.  
  
"Fine. Mokuba's life." said Ishizu with a shrug.  
  
Bonnie growled and slammed the hilt of her sword against Ishizu's temple.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Odion as he and Shadi appeared.  
  
"She." said Bonnie, "Took Mokuba hostage and took him to Dwarntenankh."  
  
Shadi and Odion gaped.  
  
"And she wasn't under mind control." added Marik.  
  
"Bonnie?" asked Jenny with a gulp, "Where did you get that sword?"  
  
"On the internet." replied Bonnie as she sheathed it.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked as Bonnie and Pyra knelt down next to Ishizu.  
  
"There is a type of poison-" started Bonnie.  
  
"-that will change a person's way of thinking-" said Pyra.  
  
"-to the master's will." finished Bonnie.  
  
"That-" Yugi started.  
  
"-was freaky." finished Marik.  
  
Bonnie took out a nasty looking pocketknife and slashed Ishizu across the palm.  
  
"Bonnie, that was a little deeper than needed." said Zarah.  
  
Bonnie shrugged.  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
^Bonnie, you didn't need to slash her that deep.^ remarked Marik.  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
"Are we missing something?" asked Erin.  
  
"We-" started Marik.  
  
"-can tell-" I added.  
  
"-what the other-" said Marik.  
  
"-is going to say." I finished.  
  
"Ahhh, so you are a vampire, I thought that the Demon was lying." remarked Jenny.  
  
I gave her a look that said "You ARE stupid after all".  
  
"So, Shadi, Odion, what were you doing in Kemet?" I asked.  
  
"Kemet?" asked Zarah.  
  
"Black earth, or Egypt in Ancient Egyptian." Marik replied.  
  
"Who said we were in Egypt?" asked Odion.  
  
"I did." I replied, "I saw Shadi writing the spell to transport y'all there."  
  
"Shoot." muttered Shadi.  
  
"Bang." I said sarcastically.  
  
Shadi gave me a look.  
  
"We were refreshing our knowledge of Ancient Egypt." replied Odion.  
  
"Ahhhh." I said.  
  
I noticed that since I had been holding a vial of Ishitzu's blood almost everyone had been giving me an odd look.  
  
"Pyra, a beaker, if you will?" I asked as I shook the vial.  
  
^You know why everyone is giving you an odd look, don't you?^ asked Marik.  
  
^Of course.^ I replied, ^They are wondering if I am going to DRINK Ishitzu's blood. Blech. I'd rather just kill the wench.^  
  
"Here." said Pyra as she handed me a beaker.  
  
I poured the blood into it and rummaged around in a bag to get out some chemicals.  
  
"What are you wrinkling your nose for?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Blood smells just about as horrible as it tastes." I said, darkly, "I feel sorry for Wolverine now."  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes.  
  
I swirled the blood and chemicals around and around in the beaker, then gaped as the mixture began to froth.  
  
"What?" asked Artemis.  
  
The beaker exploded, gouging my hands and arms in the process.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Marik worriedly as he came over and gently took hold of an arm.  
  
"What caused THAT?" asked an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Oh, hey, Mel, there you are." said André.  
  
I winced as I pulled a chunk of glass out of my arm.  
  
"At least it wasn't needles." I muttered.  
  
"Speaking of which-" started André.  
  
I went cold.  
  
"We need some blood samples." he finished.  
  
I hid behind Marik with a yelp.  
  
"I told you." said Jenny.  
  
"Eh hem!" said the voice.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Mel." sighed Yuki, "Bonnie, this is Meloney Hawthorn, Mel this is Bonnie Price."  
  
I said "hi" but continued to cower behind Marik.  
  
André picked up the pieces of glass I'd pulled out.  
  
"Who needs a needle when you have these?" asked André as he slipped the pieces of glass into a bag.  
  
I stood up as I heard a groan.  
  
"I swear." I muttered.  
  
"What?" asked Mel.  
  
I waltzed over to the now awake Ishitzu.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwww..." moaned Ishi(t)zu.  
  
"Put a sock in it." I snapped and kicked her across the temple.  
  
"THAT was not very nice." said Von Stupor.  
  
"I'm not always nice to those who are mean to me." I replied.  
  
"Uh, Bonnie?" said Jenny, disturbed.  
  
"Wha?" I asked.  
  
She pointed at my arm.  
  
I watched in utter amazement as the gashes healed themselves.  
  
"THAT was neat." said Rose.  
  
I heard a loud crash and drew my sword, again.  
  
~~~~Marik  
  
^What is it?^ I asked Bonnie as she drew her sword.  
  
"I heard something." she replied out-loud.  
  
"What was it?" asked André, but the ground throwing us all up in the air answered him.  
  
I landed un my back, getting the wind knocked out of me.  
  
"That." rasped Bonnie, who, so it seemed, had landed half on her side and half on her stomach.  
  
"Ohhhh, that hurt." groaned Mel.  
  
I heard a footstep.  
  
"Well, well, well." said Ishizu, "You all having a little lie-down?"  
  
I heard Bonnie start to get up.  
  
"OOOFFF!" grunted Bonnie as Ishizu's foot connected with her stomach.  
  
"STOP IT ISHIZU!!!" I snapped, the only reply to that was for me to get thrown into a wall by the ground.  
  
"You..." panted Bonnie, her voice full of pain.  
  
I looked over to see that Ishizu was grinding her foot into Bonnie's rib cage.  
  
"Are...a traitor...to the Tomb Keeper Clan." Bonnie finished.  
  
^What?^ I thought.  
  
"What are you talking about?" snapped Ishizu, "Your boyfriend is the traitor!"  
  
"Shadi, Odion, you two never told Marik and Ishitzu a certain fact, did you?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"What didn't they tell me?" I asked.  
  
"That-" started Bonnie but Ishizu kicked her in the ribs.  
  
"ISHITZU!!!!!!" I roared.  
  
"Let me finish, Ishizu." I heard Bonnie mutter.  
  
"Fine! I don't want to lack knowledge." snapped Ishizu.  
  
"Your brother," said Bonnie, "Is the reincarnation of an Ancient Egyptian prince. The son of Yami."  
  
My jaw dropped, as did everyone else's, except for Shadi and Odion.  
  
"What?" whispered Ishizu.  
  
"And I-" started Bonnie.  
  
"And she is the reincarnation of the daughter of the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt (Thebes, Aswan, etc. Lower Egypt being the northern area, Nile Delta, the Giza Plato.)." finished Shadi, "And how she knows all this I have no idea."  
  
Ishizu quickly took her foot of Bonnie's breastbone.  
  
^You are going to have to tell me more about this.^ I informed Bonnie as I hurried over to her and helped her up.  
  
"Mokuba is still going to be tortured." said Ishizu as she disappeared.  
  
We all heard a crash.  
  
Then a roar.  
  
And then a dozen feet pounding the staircase.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"WE are in serious trouble." I said.  
  
~~~~Mel  
  
"Lord Dwarntenankh requests a trade for the boy Mokuba." said a dark haired male.  
  
"Of what sort?" asked Bonnie.  
  
"Either yourself, or all the knowledge everyone here possesses of Ancient Egypt." replied the male.  
  
"And if we refuse?" asked Marik.  
  
The man looked at his watch.  
  
"The boy, Mokuba is being whipped with Cats of Nine Tails at the moment and- " started the male.  
  
Bonnie held up a hand, the color had drained from her face.  
  
"Cats of N-nine Tails?" choked Bonnie.  
  
"What are Cats of nine Tails?" asked Yuki.  
  
Bonnie winced.  
  
"Yes, what are they?" I asked.  
  
Bonnie sighed.  
  
"The Cats of Nine Tails is a whip, as you all probably gathered, and it is made predominately out of leather, it has a leather pommel and nine, thickly braided, "tails". At the ends of each tail it has many small, sharp blades, usually five or so all up and down the lower half of the nine tails." replied Bonnie.  
  
"What?!" I yelped.  
  
A tremor swept through the air and a very HOT guy appeared.  
  
^Oh my GOD.^ I thought, ^Who is THAT?^  
  
"Malik!" yelped the male.  
  
"I thought Malik was Marik's yami." said another of the Demons, confused.  
  
"Not anymore." said Marik, "He was being a pain, and so I banished him from my Millenium Rod."  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
Mel was rooted to the floor, gazing at the tall, blonde-spiky haired young man in front of me, as if she would crumble to dust if she moved.  
  
"Now, Shadi, Odion, what do think is a good, bargain?" I asked.  
  
"We won't say, we don't want to die." replied Odion, sarcastically.  
  
"Bring Mokuba here, and then we will give you the documents." I told the male firmly.  
  
"I shall see to it." said the male as he and the others disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C-F: By the way, I will not elaborate what is happening to Moki, because if will feel so bad that I will want to jump into the river.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I flopped down onto a cushion that was on the floor and sighed.  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink." declared Yugi, signaling everyone to leave Marik and myself alone.  
  
I remained silent as everyone filed out of the room, leaving Marik and me.  
  
"Are you sure those two should be left alone?" I heard Bakura ask and I threw a dagger at him. It hit the wall in front of his face.  
  
Marik seemed to be thinking.  
  
I tried to smother a yawn.  
  
"Were you lying when you said that thing about me and you being Ancient Egyptian royalty?" asked Marik.  
  
"No." I replied as leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Did we know each other?" he asked.  
  
"We were betrothed." I said, accidentally.  
  
He gaped.  
  
"Betrothed to seal a peace treaty between Upper and Lower Egypt." I added, "Though the Pharaoh of Upper Egypt wanted me to kill you and Yami, and I am NOT saying HOW he planned for me to get close enough."  
  
"I think I get the idea." murmured Marik, "So, did you kill me and Yami?"  
  
"Actually, no." I said, grinning slightly, "I fell in love with you and couldn't bring myself to kill you nor Yami."  
  
He grinned as well.  
  
"Sooooooo." drawled Marik.  
  
^Oh great.^ I thought.  
  
"How did you find all this out?" asked Marik.  
  
^Phew.^  
  
"I found two palaces in Egypt, one in Upper on in Lower." I replied, "The Pyramid Palace of Yami, and the Gate to the Underworld Palace of-"  
  
"Of-??" prompted Marik.  
  
I winced.  
  
"Uh oh, why'd you wince?"  
  
"Of Dwarntenankh." I finished.  
  
His jaw dropped.  
  
I remained silent and turned my back to him, I couldn't bare what the look of shock had changed to; it was a look of extreme hurt, I couldn't stand it! I didn't personally DO anything!  
  
~~~~Yuki  
  
"This is so odd." muttered Shadi.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"What Bonnie and Marik are talking about." replied Odion.  
  
Odion and Shadi were both eavesdropping on Bonnie and Marik's conversation.  
  
A load crack signaled the return of the male Demon.  
  
"Dwarntenankh has agreed to your terms." announced the male.  
  
Jenny fished a HUGE book out of her backpack.  
  
"This is a book written by Bonnie, it has EVERYTHING she knows about Ancient Egypt in it." said Jenny, handing the man the book.  
  
"How many pages IS that?" I asked, gaping.  
  
"2569." replied Jenny.  
  
"But it's a COFFEE-TABLE book!" I gaped.  
  
"She knows a lot." shrugged Erin.  
  
Shadi and Odion gave the Demon several unidentifiable objects.  
  
"Why isn't Lady Price here?" asked the Demon.  
  
^LADY Price?^ I wondered.  
  
"She is busy." replied Shadi.  
  
The Demon bowed and left, Mokuba appeared and collapsed.  
  
"Moki!" cried Seto.  
  
Seto and me ran over to Mokuba.  
  
~~~~Marik  
  
^She. Was. Dwarntenankh's. DAUGHTER.^ I thought several times.  
  
I noticed Bonnie had her back to me and that there were a few wet drops on the ground near her.  
  
^She's CRYING?^ I thought, bewildered.  
  
"Bonnie?" I asked.  
  
She flinched.  
  
THAT shocked me, what was wrong with her?!  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked.  
  
She flinched again and I heard a slight sob.  
  
^Okay, that's it, what is making her cry?^ I demanded to my brain.  
  
I decided to read her mind and find out.  
  
As I entered her mind I immediately saw the problem; I'd had a severely hurt expression, but why would that make HER upset? It doesn't make any sense.  
  
"Bonnie." I said.  
  
Silence, though she flinched, again.  
  
^This is worrisome.^ I thought.  
  
I scooched myself over to her and put my arms around her shoulders.  
  
I could tell she was surprised.  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
"What's the matter?" Marik whispered into my ear.  
  
I had been expecting a blow or something like that, with the look on his face, but I should have known better, he's more of a gentleman than that.  
  
"You know." I said, voice quavering a bit.  
  
"Only one thing, more has to be bothering you, unless..." said Marik, "Unless you were expecting me to hurt you somehow for being the daughter of a Pharaoh, that I hate, several thousand years ago."  
  
I flinched, not on purpose either.  
  
"Is that what you think of me?" he demanded.  
  
"No." I said, "Half of me expects EVERYONE to try and hurt me, the other half wants to push everyone away." I felt Marik rest his head on my shoulder, "And/or beat the living daylights out of them." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"You're as bad as me." he sighed.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"When I told you about me, and what I had done to Shadi and Ishitzu, I thought you were going to knock me into next year." he replied, "But you didn't."  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"BONNIE! MARIK, MOKUBA IS BACK!!!!" yelled Odion from the top of the stairs.  
  
"WE'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!!" called Marik.  
  
I started to get up but Marik pulled me back down.  
  
"What now?" I asked.  
  
He just stared me in the eyes.  
  
"Yoo-hoo?" I said, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
He took the hand in his then he kissed me.  
  
~~~~Jenny  
  
"So, what do ya think is goin' on down there?" asked Joey.  
  
"Kissing." said Shadi.  
  
"And that would be, why?" I asked.  
  
"BONNIE GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" roared Yuki, "MOKUBA NEEDS BOTH YOU AND PYRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I heard a yelp downstairs and then a growl as Bonnie opened the door.  
  
"Bonnie, get me some aloe, would you?" asked Pyra.  
  
"Aloe?" asked Bonnie, "Is he burned??"  
  
"It would seem that they lit the whip on fire." said Pyra, darkly.  
  
Bonnie muttered something.  
  
I peeked downstairs and saw that Marik was lying on his side and that he had his shirt off.  
  
I nudged Rose and Bakura.  
  
Bakura covered his mouth to muffle his laughter.  
  
"WHAT THE-!?" yelped Bonnie.  
  
I turned around in time to see all of Mokuba's wounds heal, and a humongous snake twine itself around Bonnie's feet.  
  
Marik can running up the stairs with his shirt on but open.  
  
"What's the-" started Marik.  
  
Bonnie pointed at the snake.  
  
"You are sssssssurprisssssssssssssed???" hissed the snake.  
  
"Because you're so long and you talk." replied Bonnie.  
  
"What are you doing?" Marik demanded of the snake.  
  
"I am bound by Ancient law to guard this girl." replied the snake drawing itself up to Marik's eye level (six feet) and beyond.  
  
Overall, the snake must have been thirty-six feet long, very odd for an egyptain cobra, more confusingly, he was acid green with purple eyes.  
  
"Let me guess, you were her protector in the past, given to her by Dwarntenankh." said Marik.  
  
"By DWARNTENANKH?!" I asked.  
  
"I'll explain." said Shadi as he and Odion pulled the others and myself over and explained.  
  
"My name is Sobek." said the snake, "And would you please explain WHAT you were doing with her ladyship with your shirt off?"  
  
Marik turned scarlet.  
  
"You're from Ancient Egypt." said Bonnie slyly, "You should be used to male having their shirts off. And anyways, it is summer, and a hot summer at that."  
  
"Well, most females used to run around naked in Ancient Egypt and you don't see any females here naked." retorted Sobek, glaring at Bonnie.  
  
"In some part of Africa they do!" snapped Bonnie.  
  
"Easy." said Marik grabbing Bonnie by the shoulders before she gave Sobek a fist sandwich.  
  
"On the other hand he does seem to care about you a lot." remarked Sobek, "Who is he?"  
  
"HE." said Bonnie, "Is the son of Pharaoh Yami. His name is Marik Ishtar."  
  
Sobek yelped and hid.  
  
"What's with him?" I asked.  
  
"I guess he had a bad experience with me." said Marik.  
  
"I served both you and her ladyship!" wailed Sobek, "I could be killed for treason!!"  
  
"Believe me, no one will kill you, I have a soft spot for snakes." said Bonnie.  
  
"You LIKE snakes?!" gawped Zarah.  
  
"I think they're absolutely adorable." replied Bonnie.  
  
"ADORABLE?" asked Joey.  
  
"Don't ask, she LOVES reptilians." I sighed.  
  
"Weird." muttered Joey.  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
^Okay, my life has gotten three-times weirder. One, I have a thirty-six foot-long TALKING EGYPTIAN COBRA twined around my legs. Two, Mokuba's wounds healed without me nor Pyra doing anything to them, and THREE, Marik is getting a bad habit of somehow getting his shirt off when we kiss. Or is that my fault?^ I thought.  
  
There was another loud CRACK and the Demon I had met that had bright green hair and red eyes appeared.  
  
"Ah, my dear niece." said the man.  
  
I scowled at him.  
  
"Aw, is that any way to treat your Uncle Sethmekh?" he asked.  
  
"I will treat you any way I please, Baka." I snapped.  
  
"Every bit like my dear brother." sighed Sethmekh.  
  
"Well, your 'dear brother' can go for a swim in a pool of lava." I informed him.  
  
"In Ancient Egypt you would be killed for that." remarked Sethmekh.  
  
"GOOD!" I yelled, "THEN I WOULDEN'T HAVE SO MANY THINGS TO KILL!"  
  
Marik gave me a look.  
  
"Seems like you've picked up some insanity genes somewhere." muttered Sethmekh.  
  
I was about to run Sethmekh through but Marik held me back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Marik.  
  
"My brother isn't very pleased; he had expected to be given my niece instead of those documents." replied Sethmekh.  
  
I snorted.  
  
"What doessssssssssss he want her for?" asked Sobek as he slithered over to Sethmekh.  
  
"GAH! It's that damned snake!" yelped Sethmekh.  
  
I couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"If he wantsssssssss her." said Sobek, "He'll have to try a lot harder that thisssss."  
  
"I shall tell my brother that." said Sethmekh.  
  
"You do that." I said.  
  
There was a loud CRACK and Sethmekh disappeared.  
  
"I swear." I muttered as I sat down on a chair.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Where'd that hunk go?" asked Mel.  
  
I looked up.  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Malik." replied Mel.  
  
I grinned.  
  
"I dunno, maybe..." I said.  
  
"Maybe what?" asked Mel.  
  
"Maybe right behind you!" I said, with a grin.  
  
She whirled around to come face-to-face with Malik.  
  
Marik dragged me back to the basement.  
  
~~~~Sethmekh  
  
"Well?" demanded my elder brother.  
  
"They say that if you want Bonnie, you are going to have to try a lot harder to get her." I replied, wearily.  
  
The man who had come back without Bonnie and with the documents had been burned alive and was now a pile of ash in front of Dwarntenankh's throne.  
  
"Hmm." muttered my brother.  
  
I remained silent, allowing my brother to think.  
  
"Here's what we will do." said Dwarntenankh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: He he he he he he he he heeeeeeee...  
  
Marik: *glare*  
  
C-F: Okay, I think everyone has got the general idea about Mel and Malik.  
  
Marik: *mutter* and some suggestive things about you and I.  
  
Jenny: She's lost it.  
  
juhachi108 (junana107's yami): She never had it to begin with.  
  
junana107: juhachi! That wasn't very nice!  
  
juhachi108: *sulk*  
  
C-F: CONGRADULATIONS TO PROFESSOR ROSE THORN! YOU ARE MY 60th REVIEWER!!  
  
Professor Rose Thorn: *appears*  
  
Bakura: *evil sexy grin* Hey, Rose.  
  
PRT: ^_^ Hey, hot stuff!  
  
Bakura: ^_^ Let's get out of here, wench.  
  
PRT: ^_^  
  
PRT & Bakura: ^_^ *walk off and disappear*  
  
C-F: Allllllllllriiiiiiighty then. *get's weird look on face* Anyhoo, review and tell me how y'all like this chapter.  
  
Moki: *glare*  
  
C-F: And sorry that I didn't elaborate on how Comish Moki was being tortured, but believe me, if I did, I'm not sure who would kill me first, me, Seto, or the crazy fangirls.  
  
Seto: *GLARE*  
  
C-F: And here's plushies of whomever you want to torture! Pick one, review and do something really evil to your plushie(s)!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Wish 7: Amnesia, Control Freak, Coma

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: Okay, chappy seven. And for those of you who couldn't tell, I'm a big fan of fluff. ^_^ Fluffity, fluffity, fluff...  
  
Marik: ...............................  
  
C-F: ?_?  
  
Marik: I hate cliffhangers.  
  
C-F: Oh. You know, I've been thinking, and I found a similarity between vampires and demons, ogres, etc.  
  
Ari: What's that?  
  
C-F: They all feed on some sort of life force. Demons and ogres on souls, vampires on blood.  
  
Ari: That's a good point.  
  
* portal appears*  
  
*Professor Rose Thorn and junana107 fall into chapter seven*  
  
Professor Rose Thorn (PRT): BAKA PHARAOH!  
  
junana107: BAKA TOMB ROBBER!  
  
C-F: *watching PRT and junana107 bickering while she eats cotton candy*  
  
PRT: BAKA PHARAOH!!  
  
junana107: BAKA TOMB ROBBER!!  
  
Marik: *sits down next to C-F*  
  
PRT: BAKA PHARAOH!!!  
  
junana107: BAKA TOMB ROBBER!!!  
  
C-F: *finishes cotton candy*  
  
PRT: BAKA PHARAOH!!!!  
  
junana107: BAKA TOMB ROBBER!!!!  
  
C-F: *begins to make-out with Marik*  
  
PRT and junana107: GET A ROOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C-F & Marik: *oblivious*  
  
Ari: U¬_¬ ON WITH THE FIC! And please R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wish 7: Amnesia, Control Freak, Coma  
  
2:00 am EST, June 16th, 2004, Dwarntenankh's Palace,  
  
~~~~Sethmekh  
  
What is with my brother and Ishizu? Every single day Ishizu and Dwarntenankh have been plotting something.  
  
"Sethmekh, we need you to bring the girl Erin to us." said Dwarntenankh.  
  
"What for?" I asked.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS." said Ishizu, "Just BRING HER."  
  
"Fine." I snapped as I turned and disappeared.  
  
~~~~Erin  
  
^Oooooo, Yami.^  
  
I was dreaming about going on a date with Yami, of course.  
  
I heard a crash and my eyes flew open.  
  
"You are coming with me." said Sethmekh.  
  
"Let me go!!!" I yelled as Sethmekh grabbed my arm.  
  
Sethmekh and I disappeared.  
  
6:00 am EST, June 16th, 2004, Bonnie's house,  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
"Bonnie, wake up!" snapped someone.  
  
"Leamme alone. And gimme back my ice cream." I muttered and I put my pillow over my head.  
  
"HE SAID WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" yelled another voice.  
  
^He?^ I wondered, ^WHAT?!^  
  
I peeked out from under my pillow to see Marik giving me an exasperated look.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?!" I yelped, "And how'd my PARENTS let you up here?!"  
  
Marik got an odd look on his face.  
  
"I see she's woken up." muttered Jenny.  
  
"Your parents aren't here. All of the adults have disappeared, as well as Erin." said Marik, still giving me an odd look.  
  
"What?" I gaped.  
  
"No adults, no Erin." repeated Yami.  
  
I peered at Marik and Yami.  
  
"Bonnie, you're insane." said Jenny as I pulled my covers up and over my head.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, Baka." I muttered.  
  
I felt a hand grab the sheets on my left.  
  
"MARIK!!!!" I yelled as he pulled the sheets off of me.  
  
Jenny burst out laughing.  
  
"GIMME BACK MY COVERS!!!!!" I yelled lunging at Marik to grab my sheets.  
  
"No." he said pushing me back down onto my bed and pinning me with a grin.  
  
I glared at him.  
  
"Marik, I told you." sighed Jenny, "She is NOT a morning person."  
  
I glared at her.  
  
"I am NOT amused." I said, "Anyhoo, you were saying about Erin?"  
  
"Were we?" asked Marik, who was still pinning me down.  
  
I gave him a look.  
  
Noon, June 16th, 2004, Newark Valley, NY,  
  
~~~~Erin  
  
^Ahh, Sethmekh, my love.^ I thought as he and I kissed passionately in a garden in Newark Valley.  
  
"Would you like to go to one of the game shops?" Sethmekh asked me after we had broken apart.  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
We headed off to Red Dragon Game Shop.  
  
~~~~Marik  
  
"Bonnieeeeeee." I called.  
  
She gave me a look from over the counter she was crouched behind.  
  
"Still irritated with me I see." I muttered.  
  
The bell on the door chimed as two people walked in.  
  
^Ra!^ Bonnie yelped mentally.  
  
^What?^ I asked her.  
  
^It's Erin and SETHMEKH!^ she yelped.  
  
I turned to see Erin hanging on one of Sethmekh's arms.  
  
"Erin!" called Jenny and Bonnie in unison.  
  
"How do you two know my name?" Erin asked.  
  
"Erin, what's the matter with you?!" said Jenny.  
  
"Erin, it me, Bonnie." said Bonnie.  
  
"And it me, Jenny." added Jenny.  
  
"I seriously don't know who you two are." said Erin.  
  
An odd expression crawled over Bonnie's face.  
  
"Erin!" called Yami coming over.  
  
Bonnie put an arm out in front of him.  
  
"What-?" started Yami as Bonnie grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off.  
  
"What's going on, Sethmekh?" I heard Erin ask.  
  
"These people must have you confused with someone." replied Sethmekh.  
  
Something is horribly wrong.  
  
I stood up and brushed past Sethmekh and followed Bonnie and Yami.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANY OF US?!" I heard Yami roar as I jogged up the stairs.  
  
"She means exactly what she said." I informed Yami.  
  
Yami sat down hard in a chair looking sweaty and unusually pale .  
  
"What did they do?" asked Yami.  
  
"NOTHING that I could tell." said Bonnie, "Did you notice? Sethmekh seemed to be as in love with her as her with him."  
  
Yami looked outraged.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Yami yelled, "DOES THIS MEAN SHES CHEATING ON ME?!"  
  
Bonnie remained silent.  
  
"ANSWER YOUR PHARAOH!!" roared Yami.  
  
THAT got to Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie stood up abruptly and grabbed Yami around the throat and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"You aren't MY pharaoh, Yami." said Bonnie, dangerously calm, "Do you know WHO I was the daughter OF back then?"  
  
Yami shook his head the best he could.  
  
"Dwarntenankh." said Bonnie, "HE was the pharaoh of Upper Egypt. YOU were the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt."  
  
"What-?!" started Tristen as he and Joey poked their heads through the door.  
  
"Bonnie!" yelped Joey, "Marik, why didn't you stop her?!"  
  
"She had a good point." I muttered as I got up to help Joey and Tristen get Bonnie away from Yami.  
  
In fact, that WASN'T why I hadn't gotten her away from Yami. I knew she wasn't too happy with me, I HAD, after all, taken the covers off of her this morning and pinned her down to the bed.  
  
"Thanks." rasped Yami as Joey, Tristen and I dragged Bonnie off of him.  
  
"YOU, little missy, are coming with me." I said hoisting Bonnie over my shoulder and carrying her out of the room, down the stairs, past Erin and Sethmekh, and outside.  
  
"Let me go, Marik." ordered Bonnie.  
  
"No, you aren't my pharaoh." I replied.  
  
Bonnie growled.  
  
"You and I are going for a drive." I informed Bonnie as I dumped her in the passenger seat of my car.  
  
~~~~Jenny  
  
^This is so weird.^ I thought, ^I keep having these weird urges...^  
  
"Jenny, what's wrong?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Nothing." I lied.  
  
"Not true." remarked Mel.  
  
"Well, you lie about not having a crush on Malik."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Oh stop it you two!" snapped Seto.  
  
I looked at him.  
  
"Well, Bonnie has officially lost it." announced Joey as he, Tristen and a rattled looking Yami walked in.  
  
"Why?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Me, Marik and Joey just had to drag Bonnie off of Yami." sighed Tristen, "She was choking him."  
  
"Good." said a voice from the doorway.  
  
"Malik." I muttered.  
  
"Hello to you too." said Malik as he walked into the room, "So, what is this about my hikari's girlfriend?"  
  
"She nearly strangled me to death." muttered Yami as he rubbed his neck.  
  
"Why?" asked Mel.  
  
"I told her to answer her pharaoh." replied Yami, "And got a lecture instead."  
  
"You deserved it." Mel said.  
  
"NO ONE deserves one of HER lectures." I said, "No one."  
  
Malik had an awkward look on his face.  
  
"Uh, Mel, could I, uh, talk to you for a moment?" Malik asked.  
  
"Sure." said Mel as she stood and followed Malik out.  
  
"So, where are Bonnie and Marik?" I asked.  
  
"Marik carried her out to his car ten minutes ago." replied Joey.  
  
Yami and the others suddenly stood up and walked out, leaving me and Joey.  
  
"Joey would you please wear this?" I blurted, holding up a bag.  
  
"You want me to wear a bag?" Joey asked, dubiously.  
  
"No, I want you to wear what's IN the bag." I replied.  
  
"Alright, for you." said Joey taking the bag and disappearing into he men's room.  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
I growled for what must have been the millionth time since Marik had dumped me into his car.  
  
"That may work on most people." said Marik as he pulled into a VERY familiar forest, "But it doesn't work on me."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"What is with you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Bonnie?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hola?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Guten Tag?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Bonjour?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Pftt."  
  
He leaned over towards me making my heart pound.  
  
"What is the matter?" he asked softly.  
  
"Nothing." I managed to say.  
  
"Has to be more than 'nothing'." said Marik.  
  
"..."  
  
"You're not going to start that again are you?"  
  
"...............no."  
  
"Well then, what's wrong?"  
  
"...............good question."  
  
"That's a big help."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I just wanted to know so I could try to help." he muttered.  
  
"If all of my problems could be solved by you I'd have a perfect life." I said.  
  
He gave me the exact same look he'd had earlier this morning.  
  
"Don't give me that look."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"THAT is look you had on your face before you pulled the sheets off of me this morning."  
  
He turned scarlet.  
  
^And whatever made you do THAT, I have no idea.^  
  
"I regret it now, you seem to be mad at me still."  
  
"I'm not-" I started but he held a finger to my lips.  
  
"You ARE mad at me still." he said, "And I don't blame you."  
  
"But I'm not ma-" I started again.  
  
"I can TELL you're mad at me." he whispered in my ear.  
  
I shut up.  
  
"Though your reaction was pretty hilarious..."  
  
"WHAT-!" I started.  
  
"Shush." he said.  
  
I shut up again, wondering if he was using his Millenium Rod on me.  
  
"I was panicked." he said, "I wanted someone to confide in, but you weren't DOING anything, you were just trying to get back to sleep."  
  
^Okay, now I feel guilty...^  
  
I opened my mouth to speak but Marik pressed his lips to mine and I tasted the cinnamon that was him.  
  
~~~~Several moments later  
  
^This is getting ridiculous.^ I thought, ^How the heck does this keep happening?^  
  
I was, much to my amazement, on Marik's LAP kissing him.  
  
We broke apart.  
  
I noticed that Marik wasn't wearing his usual choker and had a even MORE ridiculous urge to BITE him.  
  
"You want to bite me, don't you?" asked Marik.  
  
I felt my cheeks turn scarlet.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not unusual." he said seemingly not at all bothered.  
  
"What?" I asked, dubiously.  
  
"It's just a thing between vampires." he said with a shrug.  
  
"Enlighten me." I said, forgetting that I was sitting on him.  
  
"If a vampire wants to, ah, BITE another vampire, it just shows that the vampire is truly in love with the other vampire." he said.  
  
^PLEASE tell me I don't know what he's going to say next.^  
  
"It often happens while a vampire couple is kissing."  
  
^Phew.^  
  
"I've been resisting for quite a while."  
  
^Crap, I DID NOT want to know that. Or did I?^  
  
He had an amused smile on his face.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, I had just been WONDERING how LONG it would take you."  
  
"Take me to what?"  
  
"To WANT bite me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"I don't see how it's so funny."  
  
"Oh, I had been thinking you DIDN'T love me."  
  
"That is NOT funny."  
  
"Then I figured it was because you couldn't sense the blood flowing through my veins."  
  
^He is making no sense.^  
  
"So, I decided to remove a reason for you not to be able to sense and see what happened."  
  
^I could kill him.^  
  
"And you noticed."  
  
I was about to say "No duh" but decided against THAT.  
  
"Of course I knew you would."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're ranting."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No-"  
  
"Shush, Marik."  
  
"I don't MIND if you bite me by the way." said Marik.  
  
"WHAT?" I gaped.  
  
He snickered.  
  
"I knew you'd say that." he said.  
  
"Oh? And how did-" I started.  
  
Marik took my hand and put it against his neck.  
  
^I'm losing it.^ I thought to myself, conveniently forgetting that I am, in fact, a vampire.  
  
My heart raced as I felt the blood in his veins and managed to resist biting him - barley.  
  
"You can't resist forever." he said as he dropped my hand.  
  
I didn't say anything - because I couldn't.  
  
"After all it's taking all of your control to NOT bite me."  
  
^He's doing this on purpose.^ I thought accusingly.  
  
"Of course if I bit you, you'd bite me because you'd lose control of your instincts."  
  
THAT right there nearly distracted me, and he knew it.  
  
"You ARE still an amateur when it comes to thing like this."  
  
^You little-^ I thought.  
  
"But you are surprisingly good."  
  
^Oh, so now you're going to FLATTER me into biting you?^  
  
He grinned for some reason.  
  
"What?" I managed to say.  
  
"You're losing yourself." he replied.  
  
I gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
With a jolt I remembered that when he had first bitten me his eyes had turned electric blue without a pupil.  
  
^Ohhh, I could kill him.^ I thought.  
  
"Don't blame me." he said.  
  
I glared at him and he laughed.  
  
"You know," he said, "I had been expecting you to bite me before now."  
  
^Don't think about it, don't think about it, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT.^ I told myself over and over and over.  
  
"Of course, I could just do something ELSE."  
  
THAT REALLY distracted me.  
  
^Grrrr.^  
  
"I notice you didn't ask the question you would of asked."  
  
I glared.  
  
He picked up my hand again and this time touched it right to one of his arteries in his neck.  
  
I nearly choked as I tried to NOT BITE HIM.  
  
"Amazing." he said.  
  
^You WANT me to bite you.^ I thought irritably.  
  
"You're right I do, but for some reason I don't know why..."  
  
He pressed my hand to where his heart was.  
  
^Ohhhhhhhh, boy.^ I thought as I desperately racked my brain for something to distract myself with.  
  
"Hmm, you're better than I thought."  
  
He picked up my other hand and held that one to an artery in his neck.  
  
I was trying so hard not to bite him that I couldn't think or talk.  
  
"Hmm, you're very good."  
  
He leaned forward - the last thing he needed to do - and was so close I could literally HEAR his pulse.  
  
I lost it. I "lost myself" as he put it and sank my fangs - which I didn't know I had - into his neck.  
  
"I knew you'd give in." he said, how I do not know.  
  
His blood rushed into my mouth and I noticed it didn't taste like I used to think it tasted.  
  
I used to think it tasted like metal - do NOT ask me how I knew what metal tasted like - but NOW, I'm not sure how to describe it...  
  
I felt his head turn slightly and the next thing I knew he had sank his fangs into my neck.  
  
^This is ludicrous.^ I thought, ^We're DRINKNIG each others BLOOD.^  
  
~~~~Dwarntenankh  
  
"THAT STUPID VAMPIRE!!!!!" I roared as I watched what was happening between Bonnie and Marik in a crystal "TV" screen of sorts.  
  
"What's the matter, Lord Dwarntenankh?"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
I vaporized the one who had spoken.  
  
^He thinks he can be MY daughter's BOYFRIEND?!^  
  
"I told you my brother liked her, Dwarntenankh." said Ishizu, "And now that you two aren't really related, I'm surprised that you are interested in her."  
  
THAT silenced me.  
  
"How does one kill a vampire?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, I don't know..." said Ishizu, "Obviously sunlight doesn't work. Neither does garlic. I don't know about chopping off their heads or stabbing them through the heart."  
  
"Well, capture a vampire and FIND out." I said.  
  
"Of course, my Pharaoh."  
  
"Oh, and Ishizu."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nice work on torturing Mokuba, if my wizard hadn't betrayed us and put that potion on his wound he would of bled to death in the short space of three minutes."  
  
"I am very good at my job."  
  
Ishizu bowed and left.  
  
~~~~Jenny  
  
"Jenny!" yelled Joey.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"WHY'D YOU ASK ME TO WEAR A DOG SUIT?!"  
  
"I don't know. Crazy urge."  
  
"CRAZY?! CRAZY?! IT'S RIDICULOUS!"  
  
"I also want you to do whatever I want you to."  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Joey, "Well, in SOME cases that might not be so bad..."  
  
"JOEY!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"THAT'S JUST WRONG!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"I know, I just wanted to make you feel better."  
  
The shop door opened and Marik and Bonnie, with a VERY odd look on her face, walked in.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." gaped Bonnie as she saw Joey.  
  
Marik started to laugh.  
  
"It's an improvement." remarked Bonnie.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Joey.  
  
"You're more adorable this way."  
  
"WHY I OUGHTA-"  
  
"I gotta go home." said Bonnie, "I have been 'ASKED' to accommodate you two and the others at my house, are you coming?"  
  
"Maybe later." I said.  
  
"Ooooooookaaaaaaaaaay, see y'all later."  
  
Bonnie and Marik walked back outside.  
  
8:00 pm EST, June, 16th, 2004, Price residents,  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
^Great, now I have to accommodate myself, Harley, some of the Demon Hunters and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gang.^  
  
"Bonnie, you look beat." remarked Mel.  
  
"Yeah, you need to go to sleep." agreed Rose.  
  
"I'm fine." I muttered over my arms.  
  
"Where are Jenny and Joey?" asked Tristen.  
  
"Didn't you know?" I asked.  
  
"Jenny has turned into a control freak and now has Joey in a mutt costume and is making him do whatever she wants." said Marik, "We saw her and Joey. It was rather hilarious."  
  
"I feel sorry for Joey." I said.  
  
"Baka Tomb Keeper." I heard Zarah mutter.  
  
"What was that?" I growled, looking at Zarah.  
  
"I said, Baka Tomb Keeper."  
  
"Zarah, don't go picking fights." sighed Ryou.  
  
"Bonnie, come on." said Marik tugging me in the direction of the stairs.  
  
I remained silent as I followed him upstairs.  
  
"You still haven't told me what's the matter." said Marik as he deposited himself on my bed.  
  
I gave him a look and sat down behind my desk, all the way across the room from him.  
  
"Wait, don't tell me, it's all because of what I did this morning?"  
  
I hit my head on my desk.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes..."  
  
^No it's not.^ I shot at him mentally.  
  
I noticed how drowsy I was getting.  
  
"Marik, by any chance are you amazingly tired?" I asked him.  
  
"No, why?" he asked steering me to my bed and depositing himself and I on it.  
  
"I'm just unbelievably tired." I replied, "Normally I should be bouncing off the walls until two or three am, but I feel like I haven't slept for a month."  
  
"Crap, someone must have drugged something you ate or drank." muttered Marik, but I barley heard him because I was slipping off into sleep.  
  
I began to fall back onto the bed.  
  
"Bonnie?" asked Marik, "BONNIE?!"  
  
Darkness took me and I heard nor saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: ^______^ Okay, junana107, you SHOULD be happy now.  
  
Yami: . HAPPY ABOUT WHAT?!  
  
C-F: ¬_¬ None ya.  
  
Marik: *rolls eyes*  
  
PRT: BAKA PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
junana107: BAKA TOMB ROBBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C-F: O.o They're still at it...  
  
Marik: Too bad we aren't...  
  
C-F: O_O I don't want to know if you meant something from this chapter or earlier.  
  
Ari: What was it you wanted to say, C-F?  
  
C-F: Oh. Yeah. *clears throat* I just wanted to take a poll of sorts:  
  
Question 1: Do you listen to music when you write?  
  
Question 2: If yes, what type(s) of music (Hard rock, classic, pop, rap, etc.) do you listen to?  
  
Question 3: What Band(s) and/or artist(s)?  
  
Question 4: If no, why not?  
  
C-F: Personally, I listen to music while I write. What bands, artists, etc.?  
  
Korn (Hard Rock) Godsmack (Hard Rock) Nirvana (Hard Rock) Audioslave (Hard Rock) Rob Zombie (Hard Rock) Demon Hunter (Hard Rock) Uriah Heep (Hard Rock - I guess) Adema (Hard Rock) Metallica (Hard Rock) Alice in Chains (Hard Rock) Tomb Raider Soundtrack (various artists) Sugar Ray (I don't know what type...) Puddle of Mudd The Chemical Brothers (electronic/dance/techno) Dave Matthews Band (???) The Beatles (pop?) Scooby-Doo Movie soundtrack (various) Zoë girl (Christian contemporary group) Aurora (Christian contemporary group) The Beach Boys (pop? rock?) Donovan (???) Raiders of the Lost Ark Soundtrack (John Williams (classical)) Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (John Williams (classical)) Strauss Family (classical (An der Schönen blauen Donau/ On the Beautiful Blue Danube, Wiener Blut/ Vienna Blood, Leichtes Blut/ Light as a Feather)) The Mummy Returns Soundtrack (classical except for one song which is by Live)  
  
Marik: Holy crow.  
  
C-F: *nods* Even I didn't know I listened to THAT much moosic.  
  
Ari: O.O  
  
C-F: mamono, do you know what "Dorfschwalben aus Österreich" is? Or "Morgenblätter-Walzer"? I do. DO YOU?  
  
Marik: It's off of her Strauss Family CD. *rolls eyes*  
  
C-F: Please review! *goes back into coma*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Wish 8: Guess Who's a Vampire, Dwarntena...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marik: Okay, since C-F is in a coma, junana107 has amnesia and Jenny is a control-freak I will-  
  
Ari, juhachi108 & Goku: AND US!!!  
  
Marik: ¬_¬ Yes and you three, will be talking to y'all until further notice.  
  
Ari: Now, the story thus far:  
  
Erin Honour has amnesia and believes she is Sethmekh's girlfriend.  
  
Jenny Hall has turned into a control-freak and has Joey in a dog suit and is making him do everything she says.  
  
Bonnie Price has in coma for unknown reasons and believed that she has completely lost her mind. (not that she had one to begin with)  
  
juhachi108: And Yami is-  
  
Marik: We'll leave that for later.  
  
Goku: R&R!!! Or Gohan and I will make you pay!  
  
Vegeta: How? Spit at them?  
  
Gohan & Goku: . *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wish 8: Guess Who's a Vampire, Dwarntenankh?  
  
10:00 am EST, June 17th, 2004, Price residents,  
  
~~~~Marik  
  
^We are in serious trouble.^  
  
"Okay," said Yuki, "Joey has been reduced to howling, Jenny is a control- freak, Erin has amnesia and Bonnie is in what seems to be a coma."  
  
I ran my hands over my forehead.  
  
"And Yami had a panic attack and is currently in the hospital." finished Yugi.  
  
"So that leaves us." I said.  
  
Malik and Mel looked over at me.  
  
"Yes." said André, "It seems like it's all connected. If Dwarntenankh is after something he'll say so soon."  
  
"He's after, at the least, Bonnie." I said, "And I don't think it's fatherly protection."  
  
"What?" asked Mel.  
  
"Marik means that he believes Dwarntenankh fancies Bonnie." said Ryou.  
  
"And maybe more of us." added Pyra.  
  
"Maybe all of us, females that is." said Rose.  
  
"And Ishitzu likes some of the males." I said.  
  
"They must want more than that." Artemis pointed out.  
  
"They do." said André.  
  
We all looked at him.  
  
"They want to rule ALL of the different worlds." André said, "And as you know there is one for EVERY animé, manga, cartoon, book, movie, myth, TV show, etc."  
  
"ALL of the worlds?" breathed Mel.  
  
"Yes." said André.  
  
"What about all of the adults disappearing?" I asked.  
  
"Their Plan B, lure whomever they're after by taking important people." replied André, "Now, I want everyone to scatter around Newark Valley. Bakura, Rose you two take the park, everyone else, patrol the streets, Marik, Malik, Mel, stay here."  
  
~~~~Angel Devlin  
  
^Stupid, stupid, stupid.^ I thought as I walked through the park while looking at a bunch of papers from work.  
  
"Whoa!" I yelped as I tripped over a rock I hadn't noticed.  
  
"Easy there!" said a deep, British voice.  
  
A VERY handsome young man with long white hair caught me as I fell.  
  
Our eyes met and he smiled at me.  
  
"Bakura!" called a female with blonde hair and violet eyes.  
  
"Thank you." I said.  
  
"Next time be more careful." Bakura said with a wink as he walked over to the blonde.  
  
^Oh, my...^ I thought, dazed.  
  
~~~~Dwarntenankh  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'S IN A COMA'!?" I roared.  
  
"She is in a coma." said Hantarne.  
  
"Who did it?"  
  
"We don't know, we suspect that the person you sent to put her to sleep gave her the wrong potion..."  
  
"How long before she wakes up?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well?"'  
  
"Never, unless she's given the antidote."  
  
"SETHMEKH!!!" I roared.  
  
Sethmekh appeared with Erin hanging on his arm.  
  
"Yes, brother?"  
  
"Hantarne is going to give you something to take to Bonnie, see that her friends give it to her."  
  
Sethmekh sighed and took the vial from Hantarne.  
  
"See you later."  
  
~~~~Malik  
  
"Well! Marik, I think you will be fine here by yourself for a while." I said, "Me and Mel are going to town."  
  
"But-" started Marik.  
  
"See ya!" said Mel.  
  
"Now," I said as we walked out the door and down to the creek, "Where were we?"  
  
"Right about here I think." said Mel pressing her lips to mine.  
  
I savored her flowery taste.  
  
BANG!  
  
"What was that?" Mel asked breaking our kiss off.  
  
"It's Sethmekh." I said.  
  
~~~~Marik  
  
"What do you want, Sethmekh?" I asked.  
  
"It seems that one of my brothers servants did a terrible thing." said Sethmekh, "He gave my niece the wrong potion and only this antidote will wake her."  
  
Sethmekh held up a vial.  
  
"She's your niece?" asked Erin.  
  
"Yes." said Sethmekh.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, "After all, you have Yami's girlfriend drooling over you. How can I be sure this won't do something similar to Bonnie?"  
  
"It isn't, but I don't think you would want her in eternal sleep, do you?"  
  
"Eternal sleep?" I asked, dubious.  
  
"Yes, the potion that an imbecile gave her was a Draft of Eternal Sleep. Only this will awaken her."  
  
Sethmekh tossed me the vial.  
  
"What happened to Erin?" I asked.  
  
Erin had gone outside and was looking around.  
  
"Dwarntenankh and Ishizu did SOMETHING to her, but I'm not sure what, I've tried to free her, but nothing works. It's like they did something to make her afraid of coming to herself. Or maybe, this is the biggest theory, they dropped her on her head."  
  
"Well, for Bonnie's sake, I hope this works." I said.  
  
"It takes a while to take affect, about a week, to be exact." said Sethmekh as he turned and walked outside.  
  
^If this does something I don't like to Bonnie, Dwarntenankh is going to die.^ I thought as I jogged up the stairs and entered Bonnie's room.  
  
~~~~Dwarntenankh  
  
"What is it, Ishizu?" I asked.  
  
"The vampire we captured, he just plain won't die, NOTHING kills him, and we've tried everything we could think of, poisons, plagues, different weapons and spells, the works. Absolutely nothing works."  
  
"Bring him to this world and see if he can be killed. If so, we are going to have to devise a plan to get that boyfriend of Bonnie's here."  
  
There was a FWOOSH and a vampire, tied to a long table appeared.  
  
"Wait! " I ordered as Ishizu and the others were about to try and kill the vampire, "Sir, how does one kill a vampire, on Earth World?"  
  
"It's impossible." said the vampire.  
  
"What about here?"  
  
"All the traditional ways."  
  
"As in garlic, daylight and the other more gruesome two?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I nodded to Ishizu and she stabbed the vampire through the heart.  
  
There was a terrible scream as the vampire turned into purple dust and fell into the sky.  
  
~~~~A week later  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
"She should wake up any minute now, right, Marik?"  
  
"According to Sethmekh."  
  
"I can't believe you trusted him about that potion."  
  
"Well, Bakura, when you LOVE someone you'll do ANYTHING for them."  
  
^Ohh my head hurts.^ I thought.  
  
I heard someone jump.  
  
"Bonnie?"  
  
I realized that, again, I had woken up to find MARIK in my room and was about to yell at him when he buried his head in my shoulder and hugged me.  
  
^At least he isn't biting me this time.^ I thought amusedly.  
  
"Are you alright? Do you know who I am? Do you know who YOU are?" asked Marik.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know, I know." I said, "And you're strangling me, Marik."  
  
"Well, now that you are awake." said Yuki, "We have some serious problems."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Look out the window." said Marik.  
  
I pulled the drapes away from my window to see the sky was black.  
  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
  
"Noon." replied Marik.  
  
"What are they up to?"  
  
"We have no idea." said Pyra.  
  
"But we think they might be trying to lure someone to Dwarntenankh's realm." added Mel.  
  
"Hmm." I muttered as I sat up.  
  
"We think he's after you." said Marik.  
  
"Uh huh." I said.  
  
"Where's Jenny?" I asked.  
  
Marik and Malik exchanged looks.  
  
"She," started Marik, "Has become a control-freak and still has Joey in that costume and he has been reduced to howling."  
  
I winced.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked.  
  
"A few days ago, Dwarntenankh sent a message that said if we want Jenny and Erin to go back to normal to at least let him meet you." said Marik.  
  
Malik, Mel, Yuki and Pyra left.  
  
"And?"  
  
"In his castle."  
  
"He can go to hell."  
  
"Uh, don't be so sure yet." said Marik.  
  
"What??"  
  
"If you DON'T meet him, he'll kill all of the adults he captured."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
He gave me a sorrowful look.  
  
"Fine I'll meet the idiot." I muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Marik yelped.  
  
"I said-" I started but Marik grabbed me around the shoulders and looked me in the eye.  
  
"You CAN'T." he said, horrified.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"The rules for vampires are different there!" he said, "You'll need to feed at LEAST twice a day!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And I highly doubt he, or his servants for that matter, would let you feed off of anyone there."  
  
"Then why'd he want to meet me there and not here?"  
  
"He wants to kill me! Don't you get it! He saw us last week!"  
  
^Last week?^ I wondered, then I remembered.  
  
"He wants to kill you for that?"  
  
"It seems he has a crush on you."  
  
"That." I said, "Is SICK."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"So, why won't you let me go?"  
  
Marik hit his head with his hand.  
  
"One, if you go, you will need to feed every so often. TWO, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SICK THIS PERSON IS?!"  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"I'D RATHER DIE THAN LET HIM GET ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!!!"  
  
"Well, I for one, don't want you to die." I informed Marik.  
  
He looked startled at my tone.  
  
He sighed and caressed my face.  
  
"You're so stubborn." he sighed.  
  
"Being stubborn is good." I said.  
  
He gave me a doubtful look.  
  
"Come on." I said, "If you want you can TRY to renegotiate."  
  
"Oh alright." he muttered.  
  
I leaned forward and gave him a swift kiss.  
  
I was about to get up but he pushed me back down on the bed and kissed me passionately.  
  
~~~~Yuki  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Marik as he and Bonnie came down the stairs.  
  
"SHE finally convinced me to let her meet Dwarntenankh." sighed Marik.  
  
"BUT, if y'all want you can try to get him to meet me here." said Bonnie.  
  
"We've already tried, and he refuses." sighed André.  
  
"He said he wants to meet you tomorrow." said Seto.  
  
"Alright." I said, "I'm going outside."  
  
"Bu-" started Marik.  
  
But Bonnie had already gone outside.  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
^Fresh air, just what I need.^ I thought as I strolled down to the creek.  
  
"Hello." said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Hello." I said, looking for the source of the voice and found it to be a very tall man with dark hair and red eyes.  
  
"My name is Dwarntenankh." said the man.  
  
^WHAT?^ I thought, ^I am in trouble.^  
  
"And you are Bonnie Price." he said.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"You are coming with me." he said, grabbing my arm.  
  
"When did we make THAT arrangement?" I asked trying to free my arm.  
  
"When I first got the urge to kill that BOYFRIEND of yours." said Dwarntenankh.  
  
"LET ME GO!" I snapped.  
  
"No." He said and with a snap of his fingers we disappeared into a portal.  
  
~~~~Marik  
  
I keeled over.  
  
"Marik?!" asked André, "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's Bonnie." I managed to choke, "She's been taken, she's been taken by Dwarntenankh."  
  
"What?" whispered Yuki.  
  
"HE'S TAKEN HER!" I yelled.  
  
~~~~Dwarntenankh  
  
^That was easier than I thought it would be.^ I thought as some of my servants tied Bonnie onto a long tale with straps.  
  
"Lord Dwarntenankh, you shouldn't take her out in daylight, have garlic around her, chop her head off or stab her through the heart." said Hantarne.  
  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
  
"She's a vampire."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" I roared.  
  
"Yes, she's a vampire." said Ishizu as she examined Bonnie.  
  
"WHO MADE HER?!" I demanded.  
  
"My brother." said Ishizu, taking one of Bonnie's arms.  
  
"How can you tell?" I growled.  
  
Ishizu pointed to a hieroglyph on Bonnie's forearm.  
  
"Anyone my brother has made a vampire is marked with a hieroglyph." said Ishizu, "I André had done it, there would be a lotus."  
  
"That brother of yours." I growled, "Why didn't I see him do it?"  
  
"You saw him bite her, right?" asked Ishizu, "The first time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's when he did it." said Ishizu, "The way a vampire makes his prey a vampire differs from world to world."  
  
"I'll kill him!" I snarled.  
  
"That would be breaking the arrangement!" yelped Hantarne.  
  
"Fine, we'll let him come and get her, then we'll kill him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: Okay, this is my shortest chapter yet. O.o (of this fic at least) DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
Marik: PLEASE R&R!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Wish 9: Setting Things Right

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: T-T Okay, this may not be my best chapter. Personally, I have had quite the writing block, even with all the suggestions I've gotten from junana107. And this fic is probably going to have a sequel. It may end up being a trilogy. ^_^ SO, Dwarntenankh will (maybe) be disposed of. And a new enemy will appear. I thought up this idea because I have so many characters that I don't know what to do with them so I'll make this a trilogy (after I finish this fic) and have the rest of the characters in it. junana107 suggested that I do each of the chapters in this fic on a different couple (that would be nineteen or twenty couples) and, I'm sorry, but this fic DOES have a plot and WAS planned out from the begging (pretty much) so that why I'm doing it on a few different perspectives and not all. So, if I DON'T make this a trilogy (like if I lose interest in this one, which probably won't happen) IF y'all say it's all right, I'll use your characters in other fics.  
  
Marik: Several of which she is definitely going to use.  
  
Ari: One of which is two (after three certain people or in their (not as right as one would like) minds and she *points at C-F* isn't in Dwarntenankh's palace to have each - *can't remember because I said what it was*  
  
C-F: What if I'm in the forest around his palace?  
  
Marik & Ari: U¬_¬  
  
Malik: You'd almost think that she WANTS to be in Dwarntenankh's palace.  
  
C-F: .  
  
*portal appears*  
  
C-F: Again?  
  
*PRT falls out of portal*  
  
C-F: O.O Hi again.  
  
PRT: BAKA TOMB KEEPER!  
  
C-F: *curses - very OOC* BAKA TOMB ROBBER!  
  
Marik and Bakura: ¬_¬  
  
Marik: At least they care about us.  
  
PRT: BAKA TOMB KEEPER!!  
  
C-F: BAKA TOMB ROBBER!!  
  
junana107: *making-out with Sethmekh*  
  
C-F & PRT: BAKA- *see junana107 and Sethmekh making-out* O.O;;;  
  
Yami: .* *has junana107's mega-ton hammer* GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! *whacks Sethmekh into the next county* ^_^  
  
junana107: Huh? *blank look*  
  
C-F: *snickering* Poor Uncle Sethmekh... NOT! Ahhahahahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Yes, she's delusional.  
  
C-F: ^_^ I'm evil. I like creepy things:  
  
The weight of a sword that stole a life will drag you down to Hell.  
  
A burnt heart stains black the blood it flows.  
  
A lifeless body, a broken soul, you fall to zero, you've lost control.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wish 9: Setting Things Right  
  
10:00 am EST, June 24th, 2004, Dwarntenankh's Palace, realm whatever you want to can it,  
  
~~~~Bonnie  
  
^Owwwwww.^ Hmm, I seem to be saying/thinking this a lot lately. T-T  
  
"So, she FINALLY awake." remarked Dwarntenankh.  
  
^Oh, I'll kill him.^  
  
"Are you sure they weren't just trying to put their wolf among us sheep?" asked an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Growl." I said as I opened my eyes and was rewarded with making them jump. ^_^  
  
"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT IDIOT MARIK MAKE YOU A VAMPIRE?!" yelled Dwarntenankh half strangling me.  
  
"Feel better now?" I asked as he released my neck.  
  
He twitched. ^_^  
  
"Hantarne, leave us."  
  
"Oh, yes." I said, "Obey your MASTER."  
  
Hantarne gave me a dirty look.  
  
"Ooo I'm sooo scared."  
  
"Now." said Dwarntenankh, "Tell me, how could you let that idiot make you a vampire?"  
  
"Did ever occur to you that I MIGHT HAVE ASKED HIM TO?"  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Just as likely as you would try and get a pet crocodile."  
  
"Then it's very likely."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
I was about to tell him the reasons but thought better of it.  
  
"Dwarntenankh?" asked Ishitzu as she poked her head in through a door.  
  
I gave her the darkest look I could summon.  
  
"Ah, Ishizu."  
  
"Her name is 'Ishitzu'." I said, "Not 'Ishizu'."  
  
Ishizu glared at me.  
  
"Any other colorful names for anyone you know?" asked Dwarntenankh.  
  
"Well, Erin always liked calling Shadi 'Shiti'." I replied.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" asked a voice.  
  
^Erin.^ I thought, ^So this is where you've been.^  
  
"Erin, Sethmekh, I need you to take Bonnie to the place we discussed earlier." said Dwarntenankh.  
  
"Now?" asked Sethmekh.  
  
"NOW." repeated Dwarntenankh.  
  
"Ohhhhh, so THEY are your servants too?!" I asked, "My, my, my. What an operation you MUST be running."  
  
Ishitzu made a face.  
  
"**** you, Ishitzu."  
  
Dwarntenankh and Ishitzu gaped at me. ^_^ I'm full of surprises.  
  
"I wonder, does she have a fever?" muttered Dwarntenankh.  
  
"Oh, yes, I do. It's from being around y'all - excluding Erin - too long."  
  
I could tell Sethmekh was suppressing laughter.  
  
"Take her away." said Dwarntenankh through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, yes. Please do. BRING ME MY HORSE! Oh, and make sure you do give my best regards to whoever kills you and Ishitzu, Dwarntenankh." I said, "Your burnt heart stains black the blood it flows."  
  
I gave a mocking bow to a disturbed Dwarntenankh and followed Erin and Sethmekh out of the room. I have no idea WHEN my bonds were loosened - so don't ask.  
  
"Give your tongue a nice workout?" asked Sethmekh and he tossed me a long, flowing cloak. (Black, of course. ^_^)  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"You look familiar..." muttered Erin.  
  
"Is she getting any memories back?" I asked Sethmekh.  
  
"It SEEMS like it, thank God."  
  
I smiled slightly as I followed them out of the castle.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked after awhile.  
  
"My brother wants you to steal something from a special race of creatures that live in the Canis Lupus Forest." replied Sethmekh. (I know y'all could probably tell, but for those of us who have a less than average IQ I thought I ought to clarify things.)  
  
"The Gray Wolf Forest?" I asked. (Canis Lupus is Latin. Fascinating, really.)  
  
"Yes." replied Sethmekh, "There are two other forests as well, the Lycaon Pictus Forest, and the there's the Antilocapra Americana Forest."  
  
"African Hunting Dog and Pronghorn Forests." I muttered to myself.  
  
An eerie howl split our silence.  
  
"You know," said Sethmekh, "It's daytime and you aren't dying."  
  
I had just noticed this.  
  
"I guess our information sources were lying." I said darkly.  
  
"Who told you a lie?" asked Sethmekh.  
  
"Marik." I said, even more darkly.  
  
"I take it he's in for an earful when you get back?" asked Erin.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh heh heh... Indeed." I said with a grin, "He's going to need to hide..."  
  
Another howl split the air, making us all except Erin jump.  
  
"So, what exactly am I supposed to steal?" I asked, concerned now.  
  
"A set of jewels that belonged to their now missing princess." replied Sethmekh, also concerned.  
  
"It's alright, they won't hurt us." said Erin.  
  
Sethmekh and me exchanged disbelieving looks.  
  
"So, Sethmekh, how did you come to work for your brother?" I asked as we started off again.  
  
"He burned down my village, hung my family and killed all of my friends the worst ways you can think, all because when he first asked I said no." he replied.  
  
"So what do you get if his plans succeed?" I asked as we entered Canis Lupus Forest.  
  
"Nothing, but a quick and painless death." replied Sethmekh.  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled, startling several flocks of birds into flight, "YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET ANYTHING OUT OF THIS?!!!"  
  
Sethmekh seemed taken aback by my outburst.  
  
"What would you care?" he asked.  
  
"HUMANS ARE SO STUPID!" I yelled and stomped off ahead.  
  
"Uhh..." started Sethmekh.  
  
^HUMANS!^ I thought, furiously.  
  
"Bonnie." said a voice.  
  
I turned to see Erin.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"I know you from somewhere." she remarked.  
  
"Yes." I said, "You do."  
  
"So, Bonnie, what would I get if I helped you?" asked Sethmekh.  
  
"What would you want?" I asked, "That's the whole point, YOU have to set terms if you want a good deal. If you let someone make decisions for you you'll regret it later no matter how thing turn out."  
  
A howl pierced the air a little to close for comfort - okay, I'll admit it WAY TO CLOSE FOR COMFORT!  
  
We turned around to see a pack of abnormally large(at least five feet tall when on all fours) gray wolves. The forest, in my opinion, should be called "Giganticus Canis Lupus Forest" instead of "Canis Lupus Forest".  
  
"Awww, KAWAII!" said Erin.  
  
"I see she hasn't changed as much as I thought." I muttered as we backed away from the wolves, dragging Erin with us.  
  
"Princess, you have returned to us." said a wolf, as, much to my (and most definatly) Sethmkeh's surprise it changed shape and looked human, except for the fact that it still had the ears and tail.  
  
"Who?" asked Erin.  
  
"You." said the (I must admit) very attractive wolf-man.  
  
"ME?!" gaped Erin.  
  
"Don't mind her." I drawled, "Dwarntenankh seems to have brainwashed her."  
  
"Dwarntenankh is a-" started one of the wolves I cut off here because the wolf used some VERY colorful language.  
  
I snickered.  
  
"Odd." remarked another wolf (all in all there were 20 wolves), "That someone sent to steal from us likes making fun of him."  
  
"I am not one of HIS servants." I said, "I'm just a poor vampire who was his daughter who knows how long ago whom he now has a crush on."  
  
"Oh?" asked the wolf-man, "And what do you plan on doing now?"  
  
"I plan on trying to get back to MY world."  
  
"This IS your world." said a voice from behind us.  
  
I turned to see a pack of Lycaon Pictus (African Hunting Dogs but I'm going to use their Latin name because it's shorter.) approaching.  
  
"Come again?" I asked.  
  
"You are one of us." replied a Lycaon Pictus as it changed into a Lycaon Pictus-man, "OUR princess, to be exact."  
  
"Where is Princess Jenny?" asked a(nother) voice.  
  
A herd of Pronghorns. (Antilocapra Americana.)  
  
"She is in Terra." replied Sethmekh in a rather unusually high voice.  
  
"Give her these." said the (now) pronghorn-man.  
  
The pronghorn-man handed me a staff that seemed to be made out of crystalline pronghorn horns.  
  
"And this is yours." said the Lycaon Pictus-man.  
  
He handed me a bag with (when I looked in it) had (much to my surprise) several entire outfits (pants, shirts, dresses, skirts, shorts, capris, boots, cloaks) made out of Lycaon Pictus furs and leathers, and (much to my (even more) surprise) a (VERY jagged ^_^) sword made out of sapphire with a silver hilt and pommel and silver inlay on the blade (dragons ^_^).  
  
"And these are your jewels, Princess Erin." said the wolf-man as he handed Erin a GORGEOUS set of jewels. (Hmm, the family jewels?)  
  
Erin suddenly look like she had just woken up.  
  
"Wha- huh? Padfoot? Where are we? Wait, I remember." asked/said Erin, then, "GYAH! I KISSED SETHMEKH!!!"  
  
I couldn't help it, I feel on the ground laughing my ass off. (No, I don't have a donkey. I meant my rear end. (LMAO) ^.^U)  
  
"Well, you haven't changed a bit." remarked the three (presumably) chiefs of the three forests.  
  
"As cursed crazy as ever." sighed Lycaon Pictus-man.  
  
"Indeed." agreed wolf-man.  
  
"REMUS! That's not funny!" said Erin, I was still laughing like the maniac I am.  
  
And for those of you who don't know much about the myths about wolfs - Supposedly, a she-wolf suckled two humans Romulus and Remus, indirectly ensuring the rise of Rome.  
  
"What about Princess Jenny?" asked pronghorn-man.  
  
"She's a sheepish moron." I said, "BAAAA! BAAAAA! BAAAAAAA!"  
  
"She IS insane." said Sethmekh shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Thank you SO much." I said bowing, after I stood up, of course.  
  
"Ishizu is coming." remarked one of the Lycaon Pictus.  
  
"Oh no, must be the season of the bitch! It must be the season of the bitch, yeaah! Must be the season of the bitch." I sang - my spoof of "Season Of The Witch" by Donovan.  
  
"She's not only insane, she's evil." muttered Erin.  
  
"THANK YOU!" I said bowing deeply.  
  
"Now, before you go, we need to tell you that one, you can change into your animal forms in Terra on the full moon or when in need. Two, here, you can change whenever you want." said pronghorn-man.  
  
"Okay, so tell us." I said, seriously.  
  
"BONNIE!" yelled Erin.  
  
I sighed.  
  
Erin turned into a(very large) wolf.  
  
"What is taking so long - ah..." started Ishitzu as she walked into the clearing.  
  
With a howl/bark/growl of fury, Erin the Wolf tackled Ishitzu the B - Witch .  
  
"Don't let her kill Ishizu." said Lycaon Pictus-man.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"It is not her time to die yet." replied pronghorn-man.  
  
I sighed reluctantly and changed (somehow) into a six foot tall Lycaon Pictus.  
  
"AAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" screamed Ishitzu as Erin's fans and claws tore at her.  
  
I leapt into the fray and clamped my jaws on Erin scruff and dragged her away (yelping, to my delight) from Ishitzu.  
  
Ishitzu gave me a weird look than disappeared.  
  
Erin and I changed back to out "normal" forms.  
  
"Okay," I said, "How do we get back to Terra?"  
  
"Just wish it." said Lycaon Pictus-man simply.  
  
I turned to Sethmekh.  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked him, "It's not like your brother is going to believe you were trying to get me to steal something, most likely, he'll think you've 'strayed' to our side."  
  
"I'll go with you." said Sethmekh.  
  
"Alright, that settled, what about y'all?" I asked the two packs and the herd.  
  
"We stay." said Lycaon Pictus-man, "We will come to Terra if we need you."  
  
"Alrighty then." said Erin, "How about we go back now?"  
  
"Alright." I said, "Should I just click my heels three times and say 'There's no place like home'?"  
  
Erin gave me a look.  
  
"Okay, okay!" I said and wished us home.  
  
~~~~Terra  
  
"Ow..." I muttered. .*  
  
"BONNIE!!" yelled Marik (no duh).  
  
"Hola." I muttered standing up.  
  
"You sound a bit-" he was searching for a word.  
  
"Pissed." I supplied making him gape at me.  
  
"Where's Yami?" asked Erin.  
  
"Hospital." I said.  
  
"Poor fellow had a panic attack when it FINALLY sunk in that you didn't remember who he was." added Marik.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital!" declared Erin and she marched up to the house.  
  
"Now, what is HE doing here?" asked Marik.  
  
Quickly, mentally, I told him.  
  
"Uh, aren't you going to tell him?" asked Sethmekh.  
  
"We have a telepathic connection." I said, walking back up to the house.  
  
Sethmekh shook his head in disbelief and trotted after me, closely followed by Marik.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: ^_^ Hehehehehehehee... junana107 should be happy now. It was her idea for the shape-shifting thingymobob part.  
  
Marik: *rolls eyes*  
  
C-F: Jenny IS a sheepish moron, by the way, and when she told me that one day I just started baa-ing. Weird, I know... THAT ME! I'M THE PRINCESS OF WERID! junana107 is the Queen of Weird.  
  
Ari: Pfft.  
  
C-F: Okay, next chappy coming soon, I hope. In the mean time, I have *thinks* two books to suggest and a (really cool) online playing community website to suggest.  
  
The Bartimaeus Trilogy Book One: The Amulet of Samarkand. Eragon www.runescape.com (if anyone wants to TRY and contact me one that website I have two screen names: Anubiwarrior and Vampire_Game)  
  
C-F: Also, another poll:  
  
Does anyone read Rave Master? OR Vampire Game? OR Just plain what mangas do YOU read?  
  
C-F: I've been wanting to write Rave Master fic, but in the anime section of this site there isn't a Rave Master listing. T_T  
  
Chaotic_Freakatroid  
  
The weight of a sword that stole a life will drag you down to Hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Wish 10: Fortunes and a Marrage Proposal

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: ^_^ I'm happy! ^_^  
  
Marik: She had a good birthday.  
  
C-F: ^_^ I got a Metallica CD. ^_^ S&M. ^_^ No Leaf Clover. ^_^ Devil's Dance. ^_^ And 100 markers. ^_^ For my manga drawings. ^_^ ^_^ ^.^U  
  
Marik: At least she didn't get anything with me in it. *sighs in relief*  
  
C-F: Even I'm not crazy enough to tell my parents that I think a animé character is hot. My mom and/or dad would ban me from watching YGO probably. Or just say that it's stupid...  
  
Marik: .........................  
  
C-F: Now, I had better get writing. junana107 told me on the phone that if I don't update this fic and Archway of the Beginning that she'll write a Marik/Malik/Bakura fic.  
  
Marik: *twitch* Evil. *twitch* Grrrr. *takes out Millenium Rod* I hope she likes pain.  
  
C-F: O.o Okaaaaaaaay. BTW, this is probably going to a rather short chapter. I'm still thinking of how to word everything. And the end is near. Next time a do a fic where I ask for characters, I will get myself more organized. Once I think up more ideas I will write sequel(s). I know I haven't used many of the characters, and I KNOW I haven't used a certain reviewers idea to its full extent, but that will have wait until the next chapter. And I just told y'all too much, didn't I? Oh, well, I like my reviewers to be aware of MOST of my plans, I know what it's like being kept in the dark. I'm trying to wrap this fic up because I am running out of ideas, and when that happens my fics get a bit lame.  
  
^IMPORTANT!!!^  
  
Death is only the Beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wish 10: Fortunes and a Marriage Proposal  
  
~~~~~Bonnie  
  
Da ja vu. Here we were in the Chinese restaurant that everything started in.  
  
"FORTUNE COOKIES!" cheered Jenny, earning weird looks from other customers, "YAY!"  
  
"We do not know her." muttered Erin.  
  
"Same ol' same ol'." I said after reading the fortune in my cookie.  
  
"Same here." said Erin.  
  
Jenny remained quiet - for once.  
  
"Well?" I asked, "What did you get?"  
  
"Nothing." replied Jenny staring at her strip of paper, "It's blank."  
  
"Well then!" said Erin, "Write on it!"  
  
Jenny took a pen and scribbled on it.  
  
"MOO?" I asked, "Jenny, you are an official goof."  
  
Jenny shrugged, hen wrote some more.  
  
"You wish for the battle between us and the Demons to end soon?" asked Erin.  
  
"Sounded good to me." said Jenny and she stuffed the piece of paper into her pocket.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
~~~~~Jenny  
  
Okay. My life has gotten one hundred times weirder - and THAT is saying something.  
  
"COME ON JOEY! DO IT!" yelled Yami.  
  
"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" chanted Marik and Yami.  
  
Okaaaaaaaaay.  
  
"Bonnie, do you have any idea what they're talking about?" I asked, "Or you, Erin?"  
  
"Nooooo idea." they replied in unison.  
  
"OKAY!" yelled Joey at Yami and Marik, "FINE! I'LL DO IT!"  
  
"You DID say you would." said Marik.  
  
"Uhm, Jenny?" asked Joey.  
  
'Yes?" I asked, giving Joey an odd look as he got down on one knee.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked.  
  
WHAT?  
  
"Oh! A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" declared Erin and Bonnie in unison.  
  
"There they go with their Pirates of the Caribbean quotes again." said Marik.  
  
"Drinks?" I asked, "Where? I'm thirsty."  
  
Insert animé face falls here.  
  
"Another blonde moment." groaned Erin.  
  
"More like another Joey moment." muttered Bonnie.  
  
"What?" I asked, and then I realized what Joey had asked, "Aren't we a little young to get married?"  
  
"In Ancient Egypt, girls used to get married somewhere between the ages of ten and twelve." said Bonnie, "You should have been married sometime last year."  
  
"This isn't Ancient Egypt!" I said.  
  
"Well, you COULD get betrothed." suggested Erin.  
  
OH MY, GOD. THIS IS WEIRD.  
  
"You don't have to answer now." said Joey, "Think about it."  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
~~~~~Dwartenankh  
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I roared, throwing a table clear across the room, "WHY DON'T YOU HAVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ishizu cowered in a corner.  
  
"Her friend turned into one of the Canis Lupus." she replied, "And mauled me until I was unconscious."  
  
I looked at her and noticed how badly she was injured.  
  
"HANTARNE!" I yelled, "TAKE ISHIZU TO THE MEDICAL CHAMBERS!"  
  
"Yes, sir." said Hantarne.  
  
I growled and paced the length of the room and back.  
  
"COMMANDER KHUFU!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes?" asked the Commander.  
  
"Mobilize the troops." I said, "We are going to battle as soon as Ishizu is well."  
  
"Yes, sir." said the Commander and with a bow he left.  
  
"Bonnie, it is time for you to die." I growled and I stalked off to my chambers to make preparations of my own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
C-F: Short. That is what this is. SHORT.  
  
Marik: I think she has an early death wish.  
  
C-F: I feel like I've been in a living hell, so what do expect?  
  
Marik: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR EATING SO MUCH SUGAR!  
  
C-F: SUGAR? WHERE?!  
  
Marik: She'll never learn...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. Wish 11: The Final Battle

  
  
C-F: OKAY! The finale! The ending battle! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will DIE?  
  
Marik: She's too psyched.  
  
C-F: GIVE ME FUEL, GIVE ME FIRE, GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: O.O  
  
Sure, I'd love to engage you in a battle of wits, but you're unarmed.  
  
Wish 11: The Final Battle  
  
A week after the last chapter...  
  
Bonnie  
  
"THIS IS LUDICROUS!!!" yelled Artemis.  
  
All of the Demon Hunters were congregated in my backyard.  
  
"He wants to go to battle?" asked Von Stupor.  
  
"Only with the Demon Hunters, Bakura and Marik." said Pyra.  
  
"And if the rest of us don't stay behind?" asked Catra.  
  
"The he will just go ahead and drop what he calls his most powerful weapon on us." replied André.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that." I remarked.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Rose.  
  
"He has captured a girl Bakura met the other day." replied Zarah.  
  
"And is keeping her captive." added Caroline.  
  
"I'll rip them to shreds." growled Meloney.  
  
"Leave Dwarntenankh to me." I said.  
  
They all looked at me.  
  
"I have a score to settle." I said, "And if anyone get's in my way I will kill or injure them for it."  
  
"You wouldn't!" gaped Erin.  
  
"She would." said Uriko.  
  
"I can't blame her." said Jose who at the moment looked half cat, half human.  
  
"Who get's their wizard?" asked Kira.  
  
"I do." said Hikaru firmly, "He's the one who helped torture Moki."  
  
"Where are we going to battle?" asked Lily.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"In the field across from Bemet Billings farmstead." I replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Shamara.  
  
"It's where he wants to battle." I said.  
  
"How many strong is his army?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Five hundred." replied Marik.  
  
"WHAT?" gasped Rose.  
  
"He seems to hold our battle skills in high regard and isn't going to take any chances." replied André.  
  
"Who should battle their commander?" asked Bakura.  
  
"I will." declared Jenny.  
  
"Let's go." I said, "We are expected."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The battlefield...  
  
Bakura  
  
"Ah, I was wondering if I'd have to come and get you." said Dwarntenankh as we all appeared in the field.  
  
"We were thinking." said Bonnie.  
  
"Where is your captive?" I asked.  
  
He motioned at a girl bound to a tree near the road.  
  
"If you mean to save her, you will have your work cut out for you." said Dwarntenankh.  
  
"Brother!" called Sethmekh, appearing beside Bonnie, "Stop this madness!"  
  
"NO." growled Dwarntenankh.  
  
"Let's get started." snarled Bonnie, "Your opponent is me. No one else. Me."  
  
"Very well." said Dwarntenankh.  
  
With a wave of his hand he and Bonnie were teleported to a section of the field a ways off.  
  
His legions roared and came towards us.  
  
"You go get the girl." whispered Marik, as he and Sethmekh headed of in the general direction of Bonnie and Dwarntenankh.  
  
I raced towards the tree, slaughtering Demons as I made my way.  
  
I reached the girl finally and began cutting her loose.  
  
"Thank you!" cried the girl.  
  
"And what do you think you are doing, Bakura?" asked a voice.  
  
I turned to see one of my old nemeses, Khafre.  
  
"I am saving-" I started.  
  
"Angel." the girl supplied her name.  
  
"I am saving Angel." I finished.  
  
I was beginning to feel feelings for this girl, even though I had only met her once. Why? I love Rose. What is this connection between Angel and myself?  
  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken." and with that Khafre darted forward faster than my eyes could follow and he ran Angel through with his sword, right through the midsection.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" I screamed and with a vicious lunged I decapitated Khafre.  
  
"Angel." I said.  
  
"Bakura. I'm sorry - I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you." said Angel clutching her wound, "I will always love you."  
  
Her head lolled back and she breathed her last.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
These DEMONS are going to die for doing this to me.  
  
Bonnie  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I heard Bakura scream.  
  
"It seems the girl has been killed." said Dwarntenankh, "Good."  
  
I scowled at him as I parried his millionth attack.  
  
"You and your... FRIENDS. Will soon be eradicated." continued Dwarntenankh, "And unfortunately for you, I have found a way to kill vampires in this world."  
  
Uh-ohh.  
  
"You'll die before I do." I growled.  
  
He continued to attack, and I blocked him every time. If this keeps up, I won't have any strength left to kill him  
  
Ishizu  
  
"DIE ISHITZU!" yelled Erin as she attacked me.  
  
"YOU FIRST!" I yelled.  
  
We began fighting fiercely.  
  
"HA!" said Erin, triumphantly as she disarmed me and I fell onto the ground.  
  
I heard a moo from up above.  
  
I looked up and saw-  
  
Erin  
  
-Moo.  
  
A cow fell from the sky and landed on Ishitzu.  
  
SQUISH.  
  
"Awww, I wanted to kill her." I muttered, then I got an idea.  
  
I started to maul her dead body.  
  
A bunch of Kuribohs appeared.  
  
"Ding-Dong the witch is dead!" sang the Kuribohs, "What witch? The big bad witch!"  
  
Bonnie  
  
If he doesn't stop this I will be too distracted to fight.  
  
For a fact, Dwarntenankh had been showing me the goings on of the battle. Everyone was doing well, but Erin hadn't gotten to kill Ishitzu, a COW had fallen on her first. Probably had something to do with Jenny writing "MOO" on that fortune. Just a guess.  
  
"HAHA!" yelled Dwarntenankh.  
  
He disarmed me and I went flying onto my back.  
  
"It's time for you to die." growled Dwarntenankh.  
  
He lifted his sword-  
  
-And swung down at me with all his might-  
  
-I closed my eyes-  
  
-And heard the sound of a sword slicing into flesh, but not MY flesh-  
  
-I opened my eyes to see Dwarntenankh's sword buried in Sethmekh's collarbone.  
  
Sethmekh fell to the ground - dead.  
  
"THE FOOL!" yelled Dwarntenankh.  
  
"DIE!" I yelled and taking a dagger out of my belt I lunged at Dwarntenankh and slit his throat.  
  
He looked shocked as he fell to the ground.  
  
I fell to my knees, exhausted.  
  
"Bonnie?" called Marik, running to me a full tilt, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine." I said, "Just exhausted."  
  
There was a loud cheer and I looked up to see that all the Demons had been killed.  
  
"You're hurt." said Marik, suddenly alarmed.  
  
"Huh? I am?" I asked.  
  
Marik went to my back and reached for something.  
  
I gasped in agony as he pulled something out of my back.  
  
I looked at the front of my shirt to see it was blood stained at a point in my shoulder.  
  
Marik came to sit in front of me, a very worried look on his face.  
  
"This was shoved through your back down to the hilt." he informed me, "The tip was showing through the FRONT OF your shirt."  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked him, he seemed more worried than I thought he should be.  
  
"It's made out of an alloy of platinum, silver and copper." he said, "The alloy kills vampires."  
  
"What?" I gaped, "There's a way to live, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." said Marik, "Few have survived even with it though."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled.  
  
"Fine." he muttered.  
  
The world went black.  
  
C-F: Phew. Done. Good. I was running out of ideas. Thanks to everyone. And special thanks to junana107 for the idea of how to kill Ishi(t)zu, and to Bakura's Forever Girl for the idea of her character (Angel Devlin).  
  
Marik: That's all folks!  
  
C-F: Weird. Okay. C'ya all later in my other fics. I am about to start a new one, not sure what I'm going to call it yet. And would y'all please check out my YGO/Harry Potter crossover? Archway of the Beginning and the End is what it's called.  
  



	12. Wish 12: Epillogue

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????  
  
C-F: OKAY, I KNOW I already had this up in the last chapter, BUT I have an importent notice for y'all.  
  
JUNANA107 HAS CREATED A PREQUEL TO THIS FIC! IT IS CALLED "BEFORE THE WISH" !!!! AND SOME OF Y'ALLS CHARACTERS ARE IN IT!!!!!!!  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Epilogue  
  
Bakura  
  
Luckily, we hadn't suffered any losses besides Angel and Sethmekh. And it seemed that we had destroyed all of the Demons. Bonnie had been saved - barely, and Marik had explained everything that had happened in that part of the battle. And the death of Ishizu was quite amusing to everyone.  
  
"Bakura?" whispered a voice.  
  
I looked up but didn't see anyone.  
  
I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and I looked around.  
  
My jaw fell open as I saw a miniature Angel Devlin on my shoulder.  
  
"BAKURA!" she said happily hugging me the best she could around the neck.  
  
"ANGEL?" I gaped.  
  
"That's me!" she said, "The fairy version though."  
  
"How?" I asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"I didn't want to die so much that I was granted another life, in a different form though." she replied, "I can be larger than this when I want to. And your girlfriend had better watch out - I can cast spells!"  
  
Oh boy. I sighed and stood up.  
  
"I'll stay with you always!" she said.  
  
"Not when I'm in the bathroom though." I said firmly, "OR anywhere that I don't have any clothes on."  
  
"Oh alright." she said.  
  
I walked up to Bonnie's house to show everyone my good news. 


End file.
